Carry On Wayward Werewolves
by Dreamlessly17
Summary: After an idyllic summer, Jameson's world comes crashing down when a monster from her past returns. Will Jameson trust her friends to help her? And what the hell is a Darach? If that wasn't enough, she's beginning to have feelings for a cute boy with puppy dog eyes. So much for an easy junior year. (Season 3A)
1. Chapter 1: Tattoo

**Chapter 1: Tattoo**

 **AN:** _Here it is, the much-awaited sequel to Carry On Wayward Winchester. In Wayward Werewolves, as the McCall pack deals with the Darrach and Alpha Pack, Jameson goes to war with a person from her past._ _I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Boy it's a good thing you drew me a picture," the tattoo artist said sarcastically. I snickered. I had to agree with him, Scott's design was pretty basic.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles called to our friend, "Sure you don't want something like this?"

He held up a picture of humanoid lizard creature. Scott gave him a look before flicking his eyes over to me. I grinned and whacked Stiles upside the head.

"Ow! Okay, I get it, too soon."

Scott chuckled.

"I don't know man, are you sure about this?" Stiles asked rubbing the back of his head, "These things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"You're really against this, aren't you?" I asked Stiles.

"Yes! Okay, I'm against him getting a tattoo," He said to me before turning to Scott, "You're permanently marking your body, dude. It's going to be there forever."

"I think it's because you're just too chicken to get one yourself." I taunted him. Stiles started sputtering causing Scott to laugh.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said resolutely once he calmed down.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked.

"I just like it."

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?"

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott answered. Stiles began stress laughing again.

"I don't think that's…"

"He's right," the tattoo artist interrupted Stiles, "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tatua' means 'to leave a mark.' Like a right of passage."

"Yeah, see? He get its." Scott added.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally. Jameson, help me out," Stiles said looking to me," What does your tattoo mean?"

"Tattoos." I corrected before turning to give the boys my side profile. I pulled back my hair and pinned my ear down with my other hand.

"What it that? Is that a pentagram?" Stiles asked getting closer.

"It's an anti-possession tattoo. It keeps the skanky-ass demons from wearing me like a dress to prom. However, the design has meaning, it's a family crest." I said letting my ear move back in place before turning again to face away from them. I lifted my tri-color hair higher to let the boys see my other tattoo, "These are the first letters of my family's first name intertwined with our last name. And the third…"

"You have 3?" Scott asked in surprise, "Where is it?"

I grinned to myself and spun around. I walked closer to Scott and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe one day you'll get lucky and find out."

I heard Scott's breath hitch and my grin turned into a smirk. I loved messing with him.

"What?" Stiles asked," Wait, no if she had to whisper it I don't want to know."

"That's probably for the best," I said taking a seat on the arm of the chair Scott was in.

"Okay, are you ready now?" the tattoo artist asked. Scott took a deep breath and settled nervously into his chair.

"You don't got any problems with needles do ya?" the tattoo artist asked. Scott still seemed a little nervous as he eyed the thing and I slipped my fingers into his free hand. He gave me a grateful squeeze.

"Nope," he answered. The tattoo artist nodded and turned on the needle.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though," Stiles rambled, "So…what is happening?"

Stiles took a closer look at the needle, he swayed once and then down he went.

"I told him to wait in the Jeep. " I said rising up a little from the armrest.

"Shouldn't we…" Scott asked.

"Nope, I told him not to come. He can just lie there for a bit." I said squeezing Scott's reassuringly, "Besides if I wake him up, he'll just faint again."

Scott chuckled. We fell into silence all except the buzz of the tattoo needle.

"So really, where is the third tattoo?" Scott asked after a while. I leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"That would be too easy, McCall. You're going to have to put in all the hard work to get me naked if you really want to know what it is."

Scott blushed bright red. I snickered before pushing myself off the chair to check on Stiles.

 _~Carry On~_

After about 10 minutes Stiles came to, and the tattoo artist let me go in the back and get him an ice pack for his head. I sat Stiles by the door and propped it open and made him hold the ice against the back of his head before returning to Scott. His tattoo took about another hour after that. Scott paid up and we head back out to the Jeep. Stiles opened his door to let me hop in the back before getting in himself. Very awkwardly by the way, because he refused to put down the icepack to so he could get in his car.

"You okay?" Stiles asked Scott once he got situation.

"It kind of burns."

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott said before turning his head to me, "James?"

"It should hurt yeah, but I'm pretty sure burning is bad. He must have used bad needles or something."

"I knew he looked sketchy," Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh, God!" Scott hissed in pain, "No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. I got to take this thing off."

"I got it," I said leaning over the seat to unwrap the gauze.

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Jameson, please stop."

I finally got the bindings off and got a good look of at his tattoo. Was it fading into his skin?"

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, no, what?" Scott said in shock as he watch his tattoo disappear, "No, no, come on. It healed."

"Thank God," Stiles exhaled, "I hated it."

Scott looked at him completely offended, and then turned back to me. I grinned at Stiles, who sighed and braced himself.

"Just not the head, okay Jay?"

"Granted," I said before slugging his shoulder.

"Ow! God!"

I ignored Stiles sounds of pain and looked back at Scott. He nodded and began pulling his seatbelt across himself. Stiles eventually calmed down and turned on the Jeep and heads towards Scott's place.

"So have you talked to Allison lately?" Stiles asked once we got on to the highway. I rolled my eyes with a groan and plopped my head down on the back of the seat. Scott shot me a look in the rearview mirror, before turning to Stiles.

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer. No text, no calls."

"So then how do you she won't be back at school then?"

Awesome. This is the same conversation they have had all summer and honestly it could could go on forever. I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place. Riding horses with a young Clint Eastwood across the West.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is." Stiles said pretty assuredly. Something in his tone broke into my happy place and my eyes snapped open, "I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like 100%."

Stiles nodded his head at something past Scott before raising his finger to clarify his motion. I stuck my head in the front of the car and looked out Scott's window to see Allison Argent with Lydia. That traitorous bitch! She said she was staying in today, which is why she couldn't help me with staining my dresser.

"Oh, my God!" Scott exclaims when Allison notices us. He ducks down in his seat, like that will eradicate the awkwardness of the situation. Lydia turns to see what her friend is freaking out about and I move to make myself more noticeable and narrow my eyes at her. She at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"Can we just drive please, Stiles?"

"It's a red light, dumbass." I said to Scott shaking my head at him.

"Not helping, James," Stiles said shoving me back, "I think we should talk to her. I just think we should say something."

"No." Scott begged, "No, no, Stiles, come on."

"I'm just going to say hi," Stiles said reaching across Scott to roll down his window.

"Yeah, and tell Lydia she and I will have words." I called from the back seat.

"Shut-up James." Stiles yelled back over Scott's begging, "Hey!"

Neither girl looked at him. Lydia just slammed on her gas pedal and peeled out. I hope the Sheriff gets her. Stiles looked a bit deflated by the brush off.

"You know, they probably didn't see us." He said. Scott gave him an exasperated look.

"You're probably right." I agreed with him, "It is rather dark out."

"Again, with the sarcasm." Stiles said annoyed. I just shrugged. The light turned green and Stiles pulled away from the light.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm driving." Stiles said confused.

"We're right behind them."

"We're kind of the only people on the road Scott and this is the way into town." I reminded him.

"I just don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Well unless they're going to your house, that won't be a problem."

"James!" Scott whined.

"Jameson's right Scott and besides there aren't any exits. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Anything!"

"Okay," Stiles said before slamming on the breaks. A moment later, Lydia stops too.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked leaning forward.

"I don't know," Stiles said. Then all of the sudden this deer comes out of nowhere and runs right into the Lydia's car.

"Shit!" I exclaim. The boys scramble out of the car and I flip myself over the back of their seat to follow suit. I jump out and catch up to Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked the girls as we came up on their car.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia says stumbling over to me and Stiles.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asks her.

"It ran right into us." Lydia said in shock.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"Well, I'm not okay!" Lydia yelled, "I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us?"

"Lydia! Lydia," I said grabbing both her arms forcing her to look at me, "You need to calm down. Deep breaths. Come on."

She nods and begins the breathing exercise.

"Good… now name all the Presidents."

"Washington, Adams, Jefferson…"

"Stiles," I said motioning him over, he quickly obeys, "Now Lydia tell Stiles the Presidents."

She nods and continues down the list. I smile in encouragement before turning towards the car. I see Scott moving towards the front and follow after him. He reached the deer first and had an interesting look on his face.

"What? Are you getting something?"

"He was scared" He said before reaching out to touch the buck, "Actually terrified."

"I wonder what he was running from?" I asked looking down the road.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Beep! Beep!_

I rolled over and hit the alarm clock on its head. I really hated that thing. I felt Scott stir next him.

"Shh…Go back to sleep you still have another half hour." I told him.

"Okay," He said before rolling back over. I threw my legs over the bed and stood up. I made my way into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw what looked to be the print from the SAT book I was looking over tattooed on my face. Great! I sighed and walked back into Scott room to grab my clothes for today and my shower supplies from my bag. I headed back into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once I was all scrubbed, I got out and dried myself off. Since I didn't have a hair dryer I just braided my purple, pink, and blonde hair. I put on my underclothes before throwing my dress over them. It was a black sundress, that was cut like a baby-doll shirt except it had thin straps instead of sleeves, and it was longer in the back than the front. When Lydia had first pulled it off the rack I was all prepared to hate it, but it seemed totally me once I got it on. Plus I knew that Dean would hate it if he saw it, and that always made me feel good about something.

I left the bathroom and put my stuff away before heading downstairs to make breakfast. First, I started the coffee knowing I would need to bring a thermos to Stiles who undoubtedly stayed up all night researching deer related accidents. After seeing that the machine was actually cooperating with me today, I moved on to the fridge to grab the milk and syrup. Dropping those off, I search the cabinets for pans and the other ingredients.

I started mixing the ingredients for pancakes and threw in some cinnamon in for good measure. I turned on the stove and sprayed the pan before placing it over the burner. I poured some of the mix in to make one large pancake. I looked up at the clock on the stove, 6:45.

"Scott!"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Scott!" Jameson called from downstairs, "You up?"

"Yeah," I called down back to her mid pull up.

"Okay, breakfast should be done soon. And we have to stop by the Stilinski house, your mom wants pictures."

"Okay!" I said dropping down to the ground. I place the book I was reading down next to the others Jameson and I had read through in the past few months. She really has helped me a lot with my efforts to make this year better than the last. Mostly I think it's because she needed something to occupy her time since Stiles said she couldn't go on hunting trips. He hadn't wanted his dad to get suspicious about her again.

My computer beeped letting me know my word of the day had popped up. I moved around the small stand to see what it was.

"Ephemeral, lasting for a short time. Transient. Momentary." I looked down on the spot on my arm where my tattoo should have been, "Ephemeral."

 _~Carry On~_

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. James had made pancakes. I loved when she made pancakes. So did my mom, she made the comment once that she wished that she had gotten to Jameson before the Sheriff did. Jameson laughed but said that the Stilinski men would be completely lost without her. Which is true, at least in Stiles' case, he has included her in about everything we did together this summer. And when she wasn't there, he seemed a bit out of balance; well we seemed a bit out of balance.

We headed back to her house and the Sheriff took pictures of Stiles, Jameson, and I for my mom. He took two of the three of us and then one of just me and Stiles. He also took a couple pictures of Jameson and Stiles. The Sheriff looked really happy as he took their pictures, happier than I have seen him in a while.

After pictures Jameson gave Stiles the Thermos of coffee, before hopping on my bike with me. Stiles protested, something about Jameson's dress. She just ignored him and told me to go. I flicked down my visor and headed towards the school. I pulled into the bike parking, feeling quite proud of my new ride until I turned to my left and saw two brand new Ducati's. I got off with a sigh and turned to help Jameson get off.

"Thank-you." She said as she got both feet on the ground. I smiled, and we fell back into that awkward silence that seemed to follow us lately.

"So…"

"Yeah, well I have to go meet Lydia, something about a grand entrance or whatever." Jameson said as she let her hair loose of the braid she had it in. She shook her hair and it came loose in waves.

"Okay, I'll see you in English, then." I said trying to restart the conversation.

"Yeah," Jameson said, and that awkward moment returned, "Well I'm just gonna go, umm…if you see Isaac tell him he's in trouble."

A flash of some unidentifiable emotion flashed through me, the force of it surprised me. I shook it off and nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, McCall." She said before spinning on her heel and going in search of Lydia. I sighed and went to go find Stiles.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Are we seriously teen movie-ing our entrance?" I asked Lydia.

"Of course, we need to remind them all who's on top." Lydia said powdering her nose. I gave her a look.

"On top of what? High School? "

"Of everything."

"Lydia, maybe after everything that's happen we should just slip in quietly." The Argent girl said.

"Our entrance will set the stage for how everyone will see us this year, as strong confident women, who don't let our circumstances control us."

I rolled my eyes, and walked past the pair of them.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked.

"To look for Isaac," I said pushing both front doors open.

"Come on," I heard Lydia say behind me. I walked in the school could feel Lydia and Allison come up beside me. I turned and gave Lydia a questioning look. She just raised her eyebrow and motioned with her hand.

"Fine, I'll channel my inner Cher Horowitz." I groaned. Over the summer Lydia had made me watch a series of teen movies from the 90s, so I could ready for moments like these. Lydia gave me a pleased smile. I threw my shoulders back, and held my head high before walking down the hallway. I made sure to flip my hair over my shoulder after a few steps.

"Good." I heard Lydia say. I rolled my eyes, and kept on course. As we walked I kept a look out for Isaac. By the time we reached our lockers I hadn't spotted him. I was getting nervous. He just stopped texting me the other day in the middle of a conversation, and that wasn't like him. And with Derek being so secretive all summer, I was ready to go storm Alpha Douche's fortress.

"Freshmen." Lydia said leaning against her locker, "Tons and tons of fresh men."

"You mean fresh boys." Argent clarified, "Lydia they are fourteen."

"Uh, some are more mature than others."

"They're boys Lydia, they can't even spell mature." I reminded her. Lydia gave me a look, trying to hide her amusement.

"It's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Allison told her.

"Yeah, Lydia, just ask Scott. It's been doing wonders for him." I said smiling sweetly. Allison narrowed her eyes at me.

"Jameson, heel." Lydia ordered.

"Excuse, me." I said indignantly.

"Chill out." Lydia said, before turning to Argent, "And Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend, I want a distraction."

Lydia began looking around for the next poor sap to be wrapped around her finger. After a moment or two, I noticed she was beyond distracted. I looked down the hall to see a pair of twin boys strutting down the hall.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"Twins." I answered looking at her like she was stupid.

"Very, very, distracting twins." Lydia said.

"Okay, this is becoming more and more like a chick flick. I'm going to go find Scott and Stiles." I said and pushed off my locker to go find the boys.

"Remember we're having lunch together."

"I'll see what my keeper says." I throw over my shoulder. Which meant I'll be there because Stiles could never say no to Lydia. Hopefully though, I could find Isaac between then and now and escape from Allison's presence.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Mrs. McCall moved away the gauze to look at my cuts the morning after I came into the emergency room.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's healing, visibly." She said, "Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this."

"All right, c-cover it up." I told her.

"I-I-I don't think that's going to matter. I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people."

"Okay, can you do something?" I asked her.

"Me do something?" She asked in shock, "I'm relatively new to all of this. And there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door."

"Have you tried calling Derek?"

"Like, five times. Should I call Jameson? She seems to know what she's doing with… all of this."

"No, you can't call her!" I exclaimed, "Derek says bad things will happen if she gets involved."

"Okay. Well, then do you have any other emergency werewolf contact?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "Call Scott."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Stiles and I had got to English early and found seats in the middle of the room. I made sure to save a seat for Jameson when she finally got here. Other students began trickling in, including Lydia and Allison. Lydia led Allison across the room to the window and took a seat there, Allison went to take the seat in front of her but a guy got in her way. She looked around the room for another seat and caught sight of the open seat in front of me. As she started to make her way over to me, I thought about telling her the seat was saved, but I wanted to be close to her. She was almost to the seat, when a flurry of black, pink, purple, and blonde slid into my view. She climbed into the desk from the right and sat down.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you two." Jameson said. Allison stopped short, flustered by Jameson's sudden appearance. I smiled apologetically at her, and she moved down the aisle to find another open seat. I saw a triumphant smirk flash quickly across Jameson's face before disappearing like it was never there.

"Really?" Stiles asked, "because it sounds like you've been looking for everyone else but us this morning."

"Stiles we talked about this, the world revolves around the sun," She said making a circling motion with her hands, "not you."

His retort was cut off by the sound of everyone's phone buzzing. I pulled out my phone and opened the text, it seemed to be a quote.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway," a woman's voice read, " leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an over cast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness. This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone."

We all nodded and turned our phones off, well except for Jameson. She just snapped her phone shut and stuffed it into her boot. Ms. Blake turned to the board and started writing things on the board as she began explaining the book we were going to read. About fifteen minutes in, the person behind me tapped my shoulder and handed me a note. I looked at him confused before taking the paper. I looked up front to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention and opened the note.

 _Can we talk?_

I looked back and saw Allison looking at me. I turned back to the note began writing my reply.

" ?" the teacher called out. I looked up at her, wondering if she caught me. She just motioned for me to gather my stuff and come forward. I did and made way up to her.

"Mr. McCall, it seems you mother needs you to come to the hospital."

"Is she okay?' I asked worried.

"Yeah, she's fine, but she needs you to meet her there."

I nodded.

"Just one second," I said and walked over to Jameson's desk. I squatted down and she looked at me in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, my mom just needs me to come meet her. You'll have to catch a ride with Stiles after school."

"Yeah no problem, just keep us updated."

"Yeah, will do." I told her. I got up and headed to the door with where Ms. Blake was standing. She followed me out to the hall.

"Mr. McCall, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't see you slip back into the old habits. "

"I won't," I promised, "It's gonna be different this year."

"Resolutions are only good is you stick with them, Scott."

"I will. I promise I won't be ephemeral." I insisted using my word of the day. I gave her a reassuring smile before making my way down the hall.

 _~Carry On~_

"What's going on?" I asked my mom as she met me at the hospital entrance.

"It's Isaac," she answered panicking, "He came in last night with severe injuries and now he's healing about to go in surgery. And Derek's not picking up.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked as we entered the hospital.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scared me half to death… Honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonna stop. I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Okay. He's in Room 215 if he isn't already in surgery. "

"Okay. Thank you." I said kissing her cheek before heading off to go get Isaac. I got in the elevator and pressed the number two. As the doors closed a stick stuck in between the doors before they could close all the way. I put my hand in and pulled the doors apart to let the person in.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" the blind man asked.

"Yeah," I said rehitting the button.

"Thank you." He said. The doors closed and we rode up to the second floor. When the doors reopened I made to leave the elevator when the man stopped me

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

"Umm…" I said, and put his hand on my shoulder, "sure."

I walked forward and hung my head with a quiet sigh. I needed to get to Isaac before they took him to surgery. I dropped the man at the nurse's station and rounded the corner towards Room 215. I looked in and saw he wasn't there; he must be in the OR. I took a whiff and found him to be closer than I thought. I looked down the hall and saw a man pushing Isaac in wheelchair. What's going on? The guy smelt off, powerful, and Isaac was clearly unconscious. The male nurse finally noticed I was watching him as he entered the elevator. He pushed Isaac against the wall and turned to stare me down. I saw his claws unsheathe as he went to press one of the buttons. I unsheathed mine and raced towards the door and jumped in before it closed. When I looked up I saw that he wasn't just any werewolf he was an Alpha. He picked me up by my collar and threw me against the wall of the elevator. He picked me up again and threw me against the other wall before chunking me at the ceiling. I landed hard on the floor and tried to rise but he grabbed my throat and raised me up in the air.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" he asked, before roaring, "I'm an Alpha."

The elevator doors opened behind him and a figure stepped in and stabbed him in the back. The other Alpha dropped me as he cried out in pain.

"So am I." Derek's voice said. He used the leverage he had and threw the guy out of the elevator.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek deadpanned. I just sighed in relief.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

My dad and a few deputies showed up about 15 minutes after the birds attacked the class. Jameson hadn't moved from the window since the attack happened and she wouldn't let me check the slash on her arm or anything. She kept staring out the window like she was waiting for something.

"Stiles!" Dad called out when, when he came in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to get under a desk. Jameson got scratched though."

"Jameson!" Dad said moving past me to go check on her. She turned to look at him with a reassuring smile. He took her arm and checked the scratch. It looked like she was trying to tell him she was fine, but he ignored her and motioned over one of the EMTs. He came over as Jameson rolled her eyes. The guy cleaned up her cut while Dad went to go interview the other students.

I texted Scott to tell him to call me. After sending the message I looked up to see Ms. Blake still shaking from the shock.

"Ms. Blake? You okay?" I asked her. She started nodding and just didn't really stop. So I came closer and I noticed a feather was in her hair. I reach out to get it and she flinches.

"Sorry….just that…" I apologized grabbing the feather out of her hair. She nodded in thanks. I gave her an awkward smile and went back to sit on a nearby desk. Dad walked past me and I looked up to see what he was doing. He walked over to Mr. Argent.

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" he asked him.

"Me?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Yeah." Dad answered, "All the bizarre animal behavior, it's… You must have seen something like this before, right?

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would."

"I'm sorry. I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter. "

Mr. Argent shot a glare my way. I ducked my head to avoid his gaze.

"Ah, right." I heard him say, "Well, not anymore."

Dad nodded and looked at Allison.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," She answered. Dad nodded again and came back over to me. I gave him a look for throwing me under the bus, but he ignored me.

"After we get everyone's statements I want you to take Jameson home. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I answered nodding.

"Good, and keep an eye on her she's got a weird look in her eye."

I turned back and looked at Jameson. She was pulling her hair back and lifting it up into a ponytail. She turned towards me and I saw what my dad was talking about. Her green eyes were stone cold, the hunter was awake.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _"We got a serious problem at school."_ Stiles told me over the phone, as I followed Derek inside the Hale house, _"Ms. Blake's class…"_

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?"

 _"Um, well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion"_ Stiles responded, before lowering his voice, _"Jameson's got her hair up."_

Shit! This must be bad.

"All right, then meet me at Derek's."

 _"Derek's house? What?"_

 _"Did someone say Alpha Douche?"_ I heard Jameson asked followed by the slamming of the Jeep door.

 _"Scott wants us to meet him there,"_ I heard Stiles explain, _"What the hell are you doing there any-."_

"Just meet us there, okay?"

Stiles sighed

 _"Yeah, we'll be there."_

"Great." I said before hanging up and going in search of Derek. I found him in what used to be the living room, "You don't still live here, do you?"

"No," Derek answered, "The county took it over but there's something here I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

"Yeah, but it did heal." I said looking at Isaac.

"Not on the inside." He replied, gathering supplies from a hole in the floor.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there?" I asked, "That Alpha."

"A rival pack." Derek answered, "It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

He got up from the floor and went to the table where he had put Isaac. I planned to leave, but then I remembered he said he owed me a favor. I touched my arm where my tattoo was.

"Hey, Derek." I said, he looked over at me, "If you wanna repay back that favor now, there is something you could do for me."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Well, that's new. I pushed open the red door letting myself in.

"Yo! Alpha Douche you in here?" I called out as I entered Derek's old house. He appeared and looked almost afraid to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Scott asked us to come." I answered confused.

"Hey," Scott said coming around Derek. I watched as his eyes zeroed on my arm, "You're hurt."

"Really, I'm fine." I said as he come over and lightly grabbed my arm.

"I smell blood." He said, "Are you sure you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him as I pull my arm away from him.

"I would listen to her, dude, she really hates being asked that question." Stiles said coming up behind me. I smiled and nodded, remembering how I slugged him on the way over here.

"What happened?"

"Birds, man." Stiles answered.

"Yeah it was like an Alfred Hitchcock movie. They came out of nowhere and attacked us in Ms. Blake's class." I added.

"Most of the class has scratches from those things."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got cover in time."

"So what are we doing here?" I asked Scott. He got a worrisome look on his face before turning back to Derek. Derek nodded, and Scott turned back to me.

"Don't freak out, okay?"

"Oh-kay."

"Come on." He said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room he and Derek had come out of. There was Isaac wrapped on a sheet lying on a table.

"Isaac!" I exclaimed shaking loose of Scott and going to Isaac, "What happened?"

"A rival pack," Derek answered, "He's fine he just needs to rest."

"And the guy who did this to him?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Dealt with." Derek answered. I nodded, "So what's this favor you wanted, Scott?"

"My tattoo, I got one last night but it disappeared. I know you have one, so I thought you could help."

"Yeah, follow me." Derek answered. I heard them move around behind me.

"James, you coming?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here." I told him, before adding, "Don't faint again."

"Thanks, James."

"Always, pal."

I heard him leave and I ran my fingers Isaac's curls.

"You know I think your Alpha is lying to me Isaac, and I've let his evasiveness go on for too long." I told my unconscious friend, "I'm going have to play hardball. And don't think for a moment you're off the hook, either."

 _~Carry On~_

"Has he woken up at all?" Derek said coming back into the room.

"No," I answered, "So are you going to tell me what's really going on or what?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on you've been up to something all summer, and I've let you have you had your fun. And good try with letting Isaac come out and play to attempt to throw me off, but come on Derek. Tell me or I'll have to get creative."

"I did tell you."

"Okay, then." I said. I leaned my arms on the table where Isaac was laying and looked up a Derek with a smirk, "Scott, sweetie, did you notice something odd about Derek's front door?"

"What?" I heard him aske before moving around. Derek looked pissed, which caused my smirk to grow, "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott." Derek said in a resigned tone.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked again. I heard the sound of scratching and gave Derek a triumphant look. Derek shot me a worried look before moving to the front of the house.

"Scott." He called out in warning. I heard more scratching noises, and I rose to my full height. Eventually I heard him stop.

"What do you see?" I called out.

"It's a symbol. You might want to come see this." Scott said. I pushed off the table Isaac was laying on, and moved towards the guys. Derek grabbed my arm as I walked past him.

"Jameson, don't!" he ordered. I glared at him, and pulled my arm loose. I walked up to the door and got a good look at the symbol. No!

"An Alpha Pack," I breathed.

"An alpha, what?" Scott asked.

"There are only three Alpha Packs in North America. Who exactly did you piss off?" I asked Derek. He didn't answer me. I turned to glare at him, "DEREK!"

"It's my problem."

"Derek!" I snapped at him, "WHOSE PACK?"

Derek looked away before turning back to me.

"Deucalion's."

No, no, no, no! I strode over to him and punched him in the face.

"James!" Scott and Stiles exclaimed. I shove Derek before going to hit Derek again, but Scott grabbed me and lifted me up. I kicked trying to get myself free, but Scott was not to be moved.

"What they hell did you do!" I demanded.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" I ask in a high pitch voice, "You haven't protected me. You gave him four whole months to watch me. Now he knows where I live, who I care about, and God knows what else. You didn't save me, you killed me."

Scott finally put me down.

"What's going on James?" Stiles asked cautiously. I ignored him, and continue to stare down Derek.

"Everything that happens after this point is all on you. Everyone who gets hurt. Everyone who dies. All on you, Derek." I sentenced him. I then spun on my heel and pushed Scott out of the way, and made my way out of the house.

"James? Jameson?" Stiles voice called after me, I stopped in my tracks and turned my upper body to look at him, "Where are you going?"

"To Hell." I answered and walked off.

 _~Carry On~_

 _One chapter down. Minor edits._


	2. Chapter 2: Vaultroom Blitz

**Chapter 2: Vaultroom Blitz**

 **AN:** _Another exciting installment of Carry On Wayward Werewolves. Enjoy! Thank-you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"What?" Stiles asked me as we walked down the sidewalk to his friend's house.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked.

"I mean "what," and you know what."

"'What' what?"

"That look you were giving."

"I didn't give a look."

"There was a distinct look, Scott."

"What look?"

"The look that says the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."

"Well it's not." I told him, "We should be out looking for Jameson."

"She texted that she was fine."

I gave him a look.

"Fine, I'm worried about her too, but you know she needs to calm down first before she tells us anything. Or at least comes home."

"But she's never been this mad before. Whatever Derek did or this Deucalion guy did, it's bad."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it, huh?" Stiles yelled, "I can't help her when she won't tell me anything. And we both know that she and Derek are too much alike, and by the time she tells us anything it will be four months from now. I mean I can't even tell you the names of her brothers or her Dad, let alone her birthday! What do you want me to do, Scott!"

"I want to go find her."

"Fine then, go!" Stiles said, "But I'm going to the party. Tell Jameson to come find me when she's ready to use her big girl words."

"Yeah, okay." I told him, I turn to go, but stop and look back at him, "I will find her. She's going to be okay."

Stiles looked down and nodded.

"Just make sure she gets home before my Dad does." He said shuffling his feet, "And she'll probably need some food, she missed dinner."

"Okay," I said, "I'll text you when I find her."

Stiles nodded again and I took off down the street. I took a big whiff of the air searching for Jameson's familiar scent, smoky vanilla and leather. I found a strong trail and began following it hopefully to Jameson.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

" _Sing with me, sing for the years. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears. Sing with me, just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away. Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear. Sing with me, just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away. Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream until your dreams come true…Drea-_ Oh my God, it's Scott McCall. Look everybody that's my friend Scott. Oh, wait I'm the only one here." I said laughingly.

"Are you drunk?" Scott asked in concern, as he approached my hiding spot in the preserve.

"Almost, my words are still coming out tooooo….clear," I replied, "But I'm almost there."

I took another drink from the bottle I had in my hand.

"What are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"Trying to get drunk, duh? I thought we had already been over this. Are you sure you hadn't drunken anything?"

Scott sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said coming over towards me.

"I don't have a home," I said backing away from him.

"Yes, you do with Stiles and the Sheriff."

"That's not home. My home is being held hostage by some bitchy Gumby girl." I slurred.

"Who?"

"The lying slut my brother is shacking up with." I told him taking another drink, "I don't ca-ca-care what she sayzzz, it's his son _._ "

"You have a nephew?"

I shrug and began spinning around.

" _Sing with me, sing for the years. Sin-."_

"Jamie." Scott interrupted my beautiful song. He grabbed by hand and was trying to get me to stay still, but then I understood what he called me, Jamie. So I decked him right in the nose.

"It's Jameson." I told him as he clutched his nose, "You don't get to call me that."

I took another drink from the bottle and start heading down the knoll. My anger was starting to sober me up, which pissed me off even more.

"Jameson, wait up." Scott called after me in a muffled yell.

"Piss off, McCall!" I call over my shoulder. Which turned out not to be a good idea, as I tripped over something and fell flat on my face, "Damn it!"

"Jameson," I heard Scott exclaim. I thought about getting up by the ground was really comfy. I guess laying here for a while wouldn't be a bad thing. I went to bring the bottle to my mouth, but was surprised to feel nothing come out. I looked over and saw the ground was wet. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the ground.

"Son of Bitch! The ground drank my whiskey, McCall!" I called out, before speaking to myself, "Today sucks."

"Jameson?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you hungry?"

I opened one eye and saw McCall crouching next to me.

"Fiesta?" I asked. Scott smiled and nodded, "Okay.

Scott turned me over on my back before putting one arm under mine and the other under my legs. He then lifted me in the air.

"Whoo!" I yelled like I was on a carnival ride. Scott rolled his eyes and started walking. He was very quiet as we walked, we must be playing the quiet game. I was beast at the quiet game. After a while I leaned my head down against his shoulder and closed my eyes. Sleeping really helped you win the quiet game.

"Jameson?" Scott asked.

"Ha! I win!" I told him.

"What?"

"I won the quiet game you spoke first."

"Okay, you won." He said, "James?"

"Hmm…"

"Who's Deucalion?"

"He-e-e-e's" I yawned, "fam-m-ily."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Family? What the hell?

"James?" I tried again, but she was out, "Come on, James, you can't go to sleep yet. James!"

She didn't stir. She seemed to be at least be breathing normally. Hopefully she would be okay. But I also just lost my only chance to get anything out of her. I pulled her in a little closer to get a more secure hold of her and started heading to Stiles' house.

We had just come out of the woods when my pocket started buzzing. Carefully I maneuvered Jameson so I was carrying her against my chest with her sitting on my one arm. I used my other hand to get my phone out.

"Hey," I said answering my phone.

"Hey," Stiles said, "Where are you?"

"Outside of the Preserve, I found James."

"You did? Is she okay?" Stiles asked. I looked down at Jameson whose face was pressed into my neck. She was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"She could be better," I answered honestly.

"Why? What's wrong? Did she get hurt?"

"No, she just…had a party of one," I told him.

"Great." He sighed, "Well, we have another problem to deal with. Stay where you are, we'll come to you."

"We?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles Perspective:_

I drove around the Preserve until I spotted Scott sitting down, leaning back against a tree, with Jameson in his lap. I immediately parked the car and jumped out.

"Hey!" I called out to them. Only Scott looked up towards me. Jameson didn't move an inch.

"Hey," Scott responded, quieter than I had. I heard to car doors close behind me as I walked towards Jameson.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so, anyway. She's just sleeping." Scott replied, moving a strand of hair off her face. I finally got close enough and caught a whiff of a strong scent of alcohol.

"Oh, God! How much did she drink?"

Scott shrugged.

"When I found her there were at least 3 empty beer bottles and she was downing whiskey, but she's definitely had more than that," Scott replied. He then looked up and noticed someone behind me, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have something to show you," Allison said.

"Is that Jameson?" Lydia asked coming forward. She moved past me and bent down next to Scott, "God, she smells like a liquor store. Did you find her like this?"

"No, she was awake when I found her. Singing some classic rock song." Scott answered.

"How long has she been out?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe about a half hour?'

"Has she woken up at all?"

"She started to when I sat down but fell back asleep."

Lydia nodded.

"Jameson." She said in a sing-song voice. When Jameson didn't respond, she began shaking her, "Jameson!"

Jameson arm shot out and grabbed Lydia by one of her wrists.

"What?" She said groggily.

"Just making sure you were alive." Lydia responded, "Now let go of my wrist, Jameson."

"Okay," she said sleepily, before settling back down against Scott and going back to sleep. Well, she isn't going to be any help.

"Here I'll take her," I said walking over to Scott, "I'll put her in the Jeep."

"No, it's fine. I got her." Scott said. He slowly stood up so not to wake Jameson again and carried her over to the Jeep. I jogged ahead and opened the passenger door and Scott lifted her into the seat. Together we propped her up, before gently closing the door so she wouldn't fall out.

"What's wrong with her?" Allison asked once we came back over to the girls. Scott and I both looked at each other for a moment wondering how much we should say, before turning back to Allison.

"Bad day." We said. She looked at us suspiciously but didn't ask anything else.

"So what did you want to show me?" Scott asked Allison.

"This," She said holding out her arm to show him the mark.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Some girl came to school today looking for you, she grabbed Lydia and I's arms and left this mark on the both of us."

"Both of you?" Scott asked. Allison nodded and looked at Lydia. Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes but showed Scott her arm.

"I think it's a symbol or something. Do you recognize it?"

"No, I don't think so. Jameson might, though." Scott answered looking back at the Jeep. Allison huffed.

"I don't think she'll want to help me drunk or sober."

"No, she won't. But she'll help Lydia." Scott told her. Allison scrunched her eyebrows up and looked down at her best friend. Lydia just sucked in her bottom lip and looked down. I guess Allison didn't know how close they had become over the summer. Well as close as Jameson will allow anyway.

"I'll ask her in the morning," I told them, "Or at least tell her to play nice. You know maybe we're better off asking someone else."

"Derek might know," Scott said.

"What? No way." Allison protested.

"Look, I know you don't like him, but he's probably the only one going to be willing to help you. Cause I'm pretty sure Jameson would rather help you off a cliff than tell you what that symbol means." I told her, "And who knows what she's like when she's hungover it could be worse."

"Fine." She snapped, "Come on, Lydia."

"Actually I'm going to go with them."

"What?" all three of us exclaimed.

"What? Someone has to get her a shower and dressed." She explained before turning to us boys, "Unless, you know, you want to explain why you are undressing Jameson to the Sherriff?"

"No!" Scott and I both answered.

"Good, I'll get her cleaned up and Stiles can take me home." Lydia planned out, "Allison I'll see you in the morning. I'll even spring for lattes."

Allison nodded, before walking off to her car. Lydia turned back to us.

"Well…" she said.

"Oh, right," I said before turning and heading to the Jeep. I opened my door and put my seat forward so Lydia and Scott could get in the back. I closed the door after I got in a little harder than planned and Jameson started moving around.

"Hmm…" she mumbled lifting her head off the seat

"Shh…Jay," I said go back to sleep.

"Scott?" she called groggily, sounding a bit upset.

"Right here, James." He said. That seemed to calm her. She then put her head back down and went back to sleep. I sighed in relief and turned on the car and pulled away and headed down the road.

"Do you really think that Derek will help us?" I asked Scott.

"Couldn't hurt to ask." He answered, "Besides after today…"

He'll need a way to feel better after what Jameson said to him.

"Yeah."

"She can't know," I said nodding towards James.

"I know."

"Why?" Lydia asked. Scott and I shared another look.

"They had a bit of a falling out," I told her.

"A falling out? What did he insult her music or something?"

"Yes." I lied, "He said horrible things about Aerosmith, and now she refuses to see him or hear his name. So from on Derek goes by He Who Shall Not Be Named."

"Whatever," Lydia said rolling her eyes. Everyone was pretty quiet on the way home except for Jameson's drunken mumblings every so often. All I could make out was something about "creepy clowns," and something in Latin. I didn't even know she knew Latin.

When we got home, I jumped out and let the others out. Scott made his way over to Jameson and got her out and carried her inside. Lydia led the way to her room.

"Carry her into the bathroom," Lydia said as she opened Jameson's door, "I'll take it from there."

Scott nodded and carried James into the bathroom setting her into the tub. Lydia then shooed us out. I motioned with Scott to follow me and we headed to my room.

"So did she say anything about what happened today?" I asked him as I opened my door.

"No, just a lot of singing and how the ground drank her whiskey."

"What?"

"She tripped and the whiskey poured out,"

"Geez, how much did she drink?" I asked. Scott shrugged.

"So how was the party?" Scott asked.

"Well, I almost got laid," I told him. Scott laughed.

"No, seriously how was the party?"

I waved my arms in protest.

"I almost got laid." I insisted, "The moment I walk in the door, Heather, kisses me, asks me to go downstairs with her. She says she doesn't want to be a 17-year old virgin, asks me to fix that. I said yes, and then I realize I didn't have a condom so she has me get one from upstairs. But when I come back she's gone. I start to go look for her when I get a text from Lydia saying she needs our help."

"So she ran away from you?" Scott asked.

"Dude."

"Sorry." Scott said looking sheepish, "She probably just realized she wasn't ready."

"Well, now I'll never know because once again the supernatural has ruined my life."

Scott rolled his eyes. He then cocked his head like he heard something.

"What?" I asked. Scott chuckled.

"Ahh…Jameson, she's not really happy with Lydia right now."

"Well, I'm not really happy with her right now," I said.

"Everyone deals with things in their own way, dude," Scott replied.

"Yeah well, Jameson's way sucks."

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

"No, she won't." I disagreed, "She might never tell us."

"She will." Scott insisted.

"Whatever, man." I said, "Hey, when I drop off Lydia, can you stay with her? You know to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, man," Scott answered.

"Thanks," I told him, "I better got get her some water and painkillers."

"Probably a good idea." Scott agreed. I nodded and headed downstairs with a sigh. Jameson was going to end up causing me to go gray early.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _"Mom-my!" I called out. I hear screaming, people sounded hurt. "Mommy!"_

 _"Here I am sweetheart," Mom said coming into my room. She's dirty, "Let's get out of here."_

 _Mommy picked me up and held my head against her and runs out of my room._

 _"Dean! Sam!" She calls out._

 _"Marion!" I hear Dean's voice yell._

 _"What's going on?" Sammy asked. He sounded scared._

 _"Vampires, have breached the wall. Dean, do you remember the secret door I showed you?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"Good," she said, "Now take your brother and your sister and run. Don't stop for anything. Okay? Dean!"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Good soldier." She said. She pulled me away from her a bit, "Hey, sweetie. You and your brothers are going to go into town for bit. Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

 _"But it's bedtime."_

 _"I know, sweetie, but I promise it will be fun."_

 _"Otay."_

 _"Good girl." She said hugging me, "I love you, baby."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _She squeezed me tight, and handed me to Dean. I saw her face, Mommy was crying. Mommy never cries._

 _"Remember, Dean, you run and don't look back. Get into town and call your father."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"I love you boys," Mommy said and she pulled us all in for a hug._

 _"We love you, too," Sammy said._

 _"Okay, now run."_

 _Dean and Sammy nodded. Dean then held me close and took off. I look over his shoulder and saw my mother. She was crying still, now she was falling._

 _"Mommy! Mommy"_

"MOM!" I wake up yelling. My heart's pounding like a beating drum.

"Jameson!" I heard Scott call out second before he burst through my door. He looked around for signs of danger, seeing none he focused on me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I said scooting to lean against my headboard, "What are you still doing here?"

"Stiles asked me to keep an eye on you, while he went to drop off Lydia."

"Oh, so she was here," I said, I thought so. I sort of remember her torturing me with the shower.

"Yeah, she got you cleaned up and changed."

"And I see she's picked me out and outfit tomorrow," I said pointing to my closet, where some skirt and shirt combo hung. Scott chuckled softly and came closer. He took a seat next to me on the bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back at Derek's?"

I didn't say anything.

"James," Scott said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"It's not your problem, Scott."

"Now you're sounding like Derek."

I glared at him.

"Well, it was probably the only thing he got right. It's my problem to deal with, and I will handle it."

"You're my friend that makes it my problem."

I shrug.

"I'm tired, I'll talk to you in the morning.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

 _Mommy! Mommy!_

I close my eyes shut and shake away the memory.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Scott said. He got up and walked to the door, "I'll be in Stiles' room if you need me."

"I won't." I told him before sliding back under the covers. I ignored the hurt I could feel radiating from him, and closed my eyes. My problem. My mess, no one else needs to get involved. It's just him and me, and he was going to pay for what he did.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"I don't see anything." Derek said after looking at the marks on Lydia and Allison's arms.

"Look again," I told him, he barely glimpsed at them.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides," I pointed out, "Exactly the same."

"It's nothing." Derek insisted staring down Allison. They had been locked in some kid of battle since Derek arrived. They were almost as bad as Jameson at this point.

"Pareidolia." Lydia said, "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia."

After giving Lydia a confused look, I turned to Derek.

"They're trying to help." I reminded him.

"These two?" Derek asked in disbelief, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank-you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, aright. Now come on," Stiles said from behind us trying to be the voice of reason, "No one died, alright? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison reminded us, glaring daggers at Derek.

"Your family's little so-called honor code killed your bitch of a mother, Baby Argent. Get your facts straight. What am I saying… you're an Argent, you only deal in alternative facts." Jameson's biting voice came from the door. All of our heads snapped in her directions. She was leaning on the doorframe, with her sunglasses covering her eyes. Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. A large lumberjack looking plaid shirt hung off her body. Underneath she was wearing a tank-top and jean shorts. Her favorite pair of hunting boots were on her feet. Despite her disheveledness, she looked dangerous like a wounded animal, one poke away snapping.

"James!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise, "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, it turns out, I wasn't so drunk when you guys were planning this little meeting." She answered pushing off the frame, "Besides the Argent Princess and Derek in the same room, how could I pass that up."

She took a seat in a desk next to Stiles and swing her feet up on the top. She leaned back with her arms behind her head.

"So…what's up?"

"There was a girl," Allison started tersely, "looking for Scott. When Lydia and I told her he wasn't here, she grabbed our arms and left this mark on us."

"Okay, let's see it." Jameson said clapping her hands. Allison made a face as Lydia rolled her eyes but the girls came forward anyway. They walked up to her and showed her the mark on their arms. Jameson lifted her sunglasses as she lowered her feet. She leaned forward to take a closer look. She then took Lydia's arm and turned it side to side.

"So you recognize it?" Allison asked.

"No, it's not any kind of supernatural marking, well other than the way it was made, but it is some kind of image."

Allison turned her head to give Derek a smug look.

"You said it was made supernaturally?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah it's an imprint image." She replied, "You basically think of an image really really hard and then whisper a spell and it imprints an image temporarily."

"So it could actually be a lead to where Erica and Boyd are?" Derek asked. Jameson sighed and put down her shades.

"Stiles please remind your friends not to speak unless spoken to," Jameson told Stiles. Stiles shot a look at Derek.

"Derek, Jameson say-."

"Yeah, Stiles I heard what she said." Derek snapped.

"Yeesh."

"Why is he here anyway?" Jameson asked me.

"Well to be honest, James, we didn't think you would help Allison," Stiles answered for me.

Jameson pursed her lips and nodded her head to the side.

"Yeah, that sounds like me."

"So does it lead to Erica and Boyd?" I asked Jameson.

"It could," Jameson said standing up, "or might not. It's worth continuing looking into. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, where are you going?" Stiles asked her.

"Class." She replied making it more than obvious she thought it was a dumb question.

"Oh," Stiles replied.

"Yeah."

With that said, Jameson turned and left the room.

"She seems…" Lydia started, "fine."

"Yeah, she did." I replied. Something was definitely up.

 _~Carry On~_

"Okay, what would a pack of Alphas wasn't with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles questioned, trying to figure out what we were missing.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." I replied. They were just Betas, and it seemed like they were trying to draw someone out. Not to mention their interest in Jameson.

"Okay, what, like Derek?" Stiles asked, "Like, they're recruiting?"

I start to reply when I feel something, a powerful presence, angry, dark. I move towards the power and notice two guys walking away from me. Giant warning bells go off in my head, what's going on?

"Scott!" Stiles' voice cut through my thoughts. It sounded like he had been calling me for a while, "You coming?"

I looked back in the direction of the two guys but they were gone. Maybe I was just imagining things. I turn back to Stiles and keep walking towards Coach's class. Ignoring the feeling of his eyes on me.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Wait, you let him do what to you?" I hissed into my phone. I was in the alcove underneath the steps listening to Isaac's encounter with Derek's creepy uncle.

 _"He stuck his claws into my neck, so he could retrieve my memories from the other night."_ Isaac replied.

"And? Did he find anything _?"_

 _"He said my mind was pretty much a jumbled up mess and he couldn't get much. But he got one thing."_

"What?"

 _"They're going to kill Erica and Boyd on the full moon."_

"As in tomorrow."

 _"Yeah."_

"Damn it."

 _"What?"_

"You should have let me in on this earlier Isaac." I yelled at him, "We could have this taken care of already."

 _"I'm sorry. I just wan-."_

"I swear to God, Isaac, if you say you did it to protect me I will stuff wolsbane up your ass and down your throat. I can take care of myself. And out of the two us, which one had played the damsel in distress more?"

 _"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know this would happen."_ Isaac snapped back.

"Yeah, you dogs never do." I said harshly, "Now what else happened, can you remember anything else?"

 _"Just the rescue mission. The girl who saved me said they must have taken my memories."_

"But they can look at your memories; they don't always have to take them, right?" I asked. I wonder how much they got on me by doing this to him.

 _"Yeah, why?"_

"Well, let's just say I hope you don't have any dirty thoughts about me, Lahey, because they probably peeked at those too."

 _"Oh,"_ he said in an odd tone.

"I really need you to remember, Isaac."

 _"I know, we all do."_

Well, letting Peter take another shot was absolutely out of the question. We needed someone else experienced in the weird supernatural stuff. I didn't know of any mediums in the area, but I did know of a vet.

"Hey, Isaac."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Grab Alpha Douche and meet me at the vet's office after school. I think I might know of someone less psychopathic that can help."

" _Okay, see you there_."

"Yep," I said before hanging up on him. I opened up my contacts and looked for Scott's boss and pressed the call button.

" _Hello, Beacon Hill Veterinary Clinic_ ," A voice greeted on the third ring.

"Hey, Dr. D, I need to pick your brain about something."

 _~Carry On~_

As I was skipping the last two periods to go help Dr. Deaton, I texted the boys to just meet me there after they got out. Deaton and I looked through some of his books and found the least death causing solution to Isaac's memory problem that we could find, a makeshift sensory deprivation chamber. Deaton told me to go out back and get this metal trough. I dragged it inside and the two of us got it filled up with water. He then sent me out for ice while he mixed a few ingredients into the water. By the time I got back with all the ice, everyone else had arrived.

Scott must have heard my engines as I came up the road because he was right at the door when I pulled in. He came out and helped me carry all the ice bags inside. It took a couple trips even with Stiles pitching in. Eventually, we had them all lined up against the trough in the back room.

"Good," Deaton said as he looked at all the ice.

"Yeah, it better be, I had to go to three different stores to get all this ice." I told him, "Did you know that people look at you oddly when you buy more than four bags of ice?"

"I'm sure they do. Boys, make yourselves useful." Deaton said motioning with his hands for the guys to dump the ice into the water, "Jameson, come with me."

I nodded and followed him into his office, where Isaac was sitting nervously. His elbows were resting on his knees and he was bouncing his left leg.

"Hey," he said before flicking his eyes back to the ground. Aww…poor Isaac. I walked over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"How you doing, champ?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Did Dr. D, tell you what the plan was?"

Isaac shook his head. I looked up and gave the Doc a confused look.

"I thought it would be best coming from you." He explained. I nodded and looked back at Isaac.

"Have you ever heard of sensory deprivation chamber?" I asked Isaac.

He shook his head.

"It's pretty much self-explanatory; we're going to deprive you of all your senses. It's going to help you focus on what happened that night. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I said standing up, "Come on."

I held my hand out and he took it. I helped him up and I gentled pulled him towards the door. Isaac however stopped short when he saw the other dumping the ice in the water. He looked at me and Dr. Deaton nervously.

"Obviously, it's not going to particularly…" Doctor Deaton stopped, looking for the right way to describe it.

"Warm." I offered.

"Comfortable." Deaton finished. "But if we slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said moving forward.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It will let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked. Isaac crouched down to look at the ice-filled tub, letting go of my hand.

"Very slow."

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." Deaton clarified. Isaac sent a panicked look towards me before touching the water. He hissed in pain when his hand made contact.

"It's safe, though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked. I growled at him.

"Isaac?" I asked. He looked up at me, worry evident in his blue eyes, "Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Then trust me when I say I won't let anything bad happened to you."

He nodded and straightens himself from his crouch. He takes a deep breath, readying himself.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek told him. I reached out and grabbed his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked back at me and nodded. He pulled himself loose of my hand and took off his shirt and handed it to me. With another loud exhale, he throws one leg over the edge of the trough. He gets into a sitting position, and held one of his hands out to me. I slip my fingers in between his.

"You won't let go right?"

"Not even if you break my hand." I said kneeling down next to the tub.

"Yeah, but seriously don't break her hand." Stiles commented. I shot him a look, before turning back to Isaac. He nods at me and looks back at Derek and Scott.

"I'm ready."

Scott takes of his jacket as Derek rolls up his sleeves. They get into position, with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm. Isaac takes a deep breath and then Derek and Scott plunge him into the icy water.

Isaac's survival instinct kicks in instantly and he begins struggling against their hold. He comes roaring out of the water, his grip on my hand his tight and he tries to use it for leverage. I hiss in pain.

"Jameson let go." Stiles orders.

"No!"

"Get him back under." Deaton instructs them.

"We're trying." Derek protests. Stiles makes an annoyed noise before grabbing Isaac's legs and pinning them down. His actions help Scott and Derek get him back under. After a few more moments, Isaac stops struggling and his grip on my hand grows lax. The boys let go, and Isaac slowly floats to the top.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him." Deaton tells us, "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out."

We all nod in agreement.

"Isaac?" Dr. Deaton asks, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he answers, "I can hear you."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

Isaac starts adding pressure to his hold on my hand.

"I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that."

He started moving around in an agitated state and the lights began to flicker matching his mood. The guys moved to hold him down again.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax." Dr. Deaton said soothingly, "You can't be hurt by a memory."

I gave his hand a squeeze hoping he could feel it wherever he was.

"I don't wanna do that."

"It's all right."

"I don't wanna do that."

"Relax. Relax." Dr. Deaton repeated until Isaac calmed down, "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place where you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?"

The lights begin flickering again and Isaacs breathing is off.

"Isaac?" Dr. Deaton calls out, noticing the signs of Isaac's distress.

"Someone's here." Isaac panicked, as he gripped my hand tighter, "Someone's here."

"Isaac, relax." Dr. Deaton said evenly.

"No, no, no, no. They see me, they see me!" Isaac exclaims. He begins thrashing around again like he's running. Derek and Scott push down on his shoulders again.

"Just memories." Dr. Deaton reminded him gently, and Isaac begins to calm down again, "You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I'm climbing up some stairs. I can here Boyd. He's saying, 'I can't control it. Neither of us will.' He's saying that he'll be out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't see. I can't see her. I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together with each other on the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek told us.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

All of the sudden Isaac flings up into a sitting position. The lights start turning on and off quickly.

"They're here." He whispers, "They're here. They're here."

"It's all right."

"No, they're here."

"Just tell us…"

"They see me. They found me. They're here!"

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek demanded.

"Derek," I hissed.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac yelled desperately trying to get out of the tub.

"Tell me where you are." Derek repeated as he pushed his Beta back under.

"I can't see!"

"You're going to confuse him." Deaton reminded Derek. But Derek was past caring.

"Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked, "Just tell me where you are?"

"His heart rate…" Deaton warned, "He could go into shock."

"Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled at him.

"Isaac, wh-"

"DEREK!" I roared at him. He instantly shut up. In a calmer voice I said, "Isaac?"

"James," He said panicking, "He's got a picture of Jameson. James you got to get out of here!"

"Where are we Isaac? How do we get out?" I asked him.

"A vault, we're in a bank vault! We need to get out now! They got me. They're dragging me somewhere, a closet. Oh my God, there's a dead body. They killed her. They killed Erica."

"Derek let him up." I ordered the Alpha. He nodded and released his hold on the Beta.

"I saw it!" Isaac yelled waking up from his trance, "I saw the name."

He starts to get up and Scott lets Isaac use him a leverage to pull himself out of the freeing water. I kept a firm grip on his hand and helped him over the edge. Deaton greeted him with a towel. I took it and wrapped it around Isaac.

"I-I-It's, uh, B-B-beacon Hilllls Nat-national Ba-bank." Isaac chattered, "It's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside the vault. What?"

"You don't remember what you said, right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him.

"No." Isaac said shaking his head.

"You said when they captured you, that they dragged you into a room, and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" he asked looking down at me.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." I answered.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"She's not dead!" Derek insisted.

"Derek, he said, 'Oh my God, there's a dead body. They killed her. They killed Erica.' Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." I reminded.

"Just the first of many deaths you'll be the cause off." Jameson dug in.

"Jameson!" Scott yelled at her. She just snarled and leaned back against the wall next to Isaac. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He whispered something to her. She gave him a dirty look, before hopping down of the counter. Isaac followed after her and the pair left the room.

"What was all that about?" Deaton asked.

"That's what I want to know." I said eyeing Derek. He sighed and slammed his fist down on the exam table. He sighed braced himself against the table.

"The leader of the Alpha Pack, he's got a special interest in Jameson." Derek finally said.

"Special interest?" I asked, "What like he wants to make her his Alpha mate or her family did something?"

Derek huffed again.

"No, more like she is family."

"WHAT!"

I turned to look at Scott, who didn't look all surprised with the information.

"Why aren't you wearing a shock face? You should be wearing a shock face."

"She told me last night." He answered.

"So, when I asked you if she said anything, you lied to me?"

"She was drunk, Stiles, I didn't know what she meant."

"You still should have told me! She's my sistt..." I stopped myself realizing what I was going to say. I was going to say she was my sister, "She's my friend. I can't protect her when nobody tells me anything."

"I'm sorry, man. I just…"

"Yeah, I know."

"So what else do you know?" Scott asked Derek.

"Just that he's somehow related to her and that he's been keeping tabs on her."

"What's the leader's name?" Deaton asked.

"Deucalion." Derek answered. Deaton's eyes grew wide, "Wait do you know him?"

"I know of him. And I know that he's not from Jameson's father's side, but her mother's."

"Her mom's side?" I said, "Great. She talks about her mom less than she does her Dad.

"I wasn't too sure she even had a mom." Scott said.

"What do you know?" Deaton asked.

"Just that she died in the fire at the Cole Compound. That's like the only thing she said about her."

"There were not too many Coles that survived the fire that may be why Deucalion wants her." Deaton theorized, "To rebuild his family."

"Well it's more to go on then Jameson will ever give us."

"Now that we got that settled," Derek said, "Can we get back to the bigger problem at hand. If Erica is dead, who's in the vault with Boyd?"

"Obviously someone else."

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle that saved Isaac," Scott said, "Or another werewolf."

"What if that's how Erica died. They pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." I offered.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this Derek." Deaton warned, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan." Scott agreed. l pulled out my phone and started googling the bank. First item on the list…a bank robbery.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"

"Uh, I think someone already did," I said opening the article. "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the Internet, Derek." I said with a laugh, "Okay? Minutes."

I shook my head at him, such a silly werewolf.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _Vampires. I love you, baby. Mommy!_

I jolt awake for the second night in a row. My heart feels like's running a marathon without me. Out of all of my nightmares, this is the one I hate the most. I can barely make out her face anymore.

"Hey," Isaac's voice comes from the floor. I roll on my side and look down and saw him looking concerned, "What's wrong your heart's going crazy."

"Just a dream, go back to sleep." I said rolling over on my back. I heard the rustling of his sleeping bag as he moved again.

"Sounds like quite a dream."

"Isaac," I said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said. When he didn't say anything else for a while, I thought he had gone back to sleep, but then he whispered, "We'll get Boyd back right?"

"Yeah, you guys will get him back." I told him. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, but I could still feel the flames of the fire. I sat up, hitting the bed with my hands in frustration, "Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come up here…please," I asked softly. His head popped up over the edge of the bed, his eyes were swirling with an emotion I couldn't quite place. After a beat, he nods in agreement. I move over and lifted the blankets as he rose from the floor. He slips in next to me, and we both scoot down to make ourselves comfortable.

I turn over so my back is facing him. I expect him to curl up again me in a similar fashion, but I feel him come up behind me and slips his arm between mine and my side to wrap around my middle.

"Is this okay?" He askes unsure. It wasn't, it felt weird, but…

"Yeah…goodnight Isaac."

"Night, James."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Cas' Perspective:_

It has been months since I last checked on any of the Winchesters. The war was not going as well as I had hoped, and it was getting harder to sneak away for even a few moments. Dean was my first stop; from what I could see he was still living with that woman from before and had gotten a job in construction. He seemed determined to uphold the promise he made to his brother.

I left their home to find Jameson, and once again I had to search for her. She never seems to be in the same home twice. However, when I finally locate her in the house of her twitchy friend, she seemed to be more rooted than before. Her car was out front, shoes by the door, and she her favorite strawberry Pop-Tarts were in the kitchen cabinet. I found the girl herself upstairs in her own room in a compromising position. Wrapped in the arms of a boy, who did not have good intentions, Jameson Winchester slept dreamlessly. However, the echoes of her nightmares permeated the rooms along with…the boy's. He also had the mental scars of someone who had experience trauma.

Beginning to feel awkward, I looked about the room. It had been painted to look a night sky over a green field or meadow. The stars formed constellations, a shared interest of her and Sam Winchester. It was evident that it was her handiwork by the brush strokes, though there were some that were not hers.

Pictures stuck in the mirror of her dresser caught my attention. I crept closer to see a collection of images of her and the boys from my previous visits at the beach, there were also a few with the boy from tonight from some diner, and a photo strip of her and a redheaded girl make funny faces at the camera. In the top corners there was also a drawing she had done. I think it was…me. It was me, but a cartoon looking me with big eyes holding a cooking up to my mouth. Is this how she sees me?

I tapped the drawing and made a copy of it. I stuck the copy in my inside pocket before turning back to Jameson and the boy. Dean would want me to do something to him, so that he would never want to touch Jameson again. But…I could still hear his screams echoing with Jameson's. Maybe that it why she was allowing him this close. Anyway, it did not feel right to torture him, and I had spent to long here. I was needed back in Heaven.

"Sleep well, Jameson Winchester." I said before disappearing.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I woke up this morning to the overwhelming scent of smoky vanilla and leather, which presented a problem. I cautiously detangled myself from the girl I had spent most of the night happily curled around. I crept into the bathroom and stayed there until the problem went away, by the time it did Jameson was already up and dressed. She made us breakfast while I got ready and took us to school, not mentioning once why she had wanted me to share the bed with her. However, the longer she didn't the longer I could go on thinking what I wanted.

School was certainly interesting. With Jameson pissed at Derek and avoiding Stiles and Scott, I was the winner of Jameson's full attention. Well, not full attention. She was plotting something all day, and only half answering my questions. I have a terrible feeling she was planning on breaking into the bank. By herself, alone, solo, in the Winchester fashion. By lunchtime I knew I had to say something, even if it meant I got put on her hit list too.

"So when are we breaking in?" I asked her. We had skipped class to come to one of the computer lab's so she could do research. I was sitting across from her googling the bank.

Jameson looked up from the computer screen, with a raised eyebrow.

"We aren't breaking in anywhere." She said.

"Yes, we are. It's obvious you're planning something, and I'm the only one that's actually been in the bank, so…"

"Isaac, you were just captured, attacked, and then put in a sensory deprivation chamber." Jameson reminded me as she turned back to her screen, "You're not exactly battle-ready."

"But I'm angry." I told her, "They have my friend, killed the other, and most likely the girl who rescued me."

She looked me up and down once, before settling to look in my eye.

"Fine, but we do this my way and my way only. No going rogue or trying to be a hero. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a salute.

"Good, now get over here, so I can show how to hack into the police's database."

"Can you really do that?"

"I learned from a guy from Stanford." She said with a shrug, before motioning me over, "And… it's easy when you know the Sheriff's password."

Hacking…breaking in to places…I think I like the Winchester way.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Come on, James, pick up?" I said as the phone rang. This was the third time I had called in in half an hour. We could really use her on this.

" _This is Jameson Winchester. Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."_

"Damn it!"

"Is she still not answering?" Stiles asked.

"No, looks like we're on our own."

"Then let's get to work," Derek said. Stiles and I nodded headed over to the table in his loft.

"Okay, see this?" Stiles asked laying out the building plans for us to see, "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here."

He took a marker from his pocket and circled the area in question.

"One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft," Stiles continued, "Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into the wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

He marked the spot he was talking about with a hard jab to emphasis his point.

"Can we fit in there?" I asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…"

"Look, forget the drill." Derek said.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

Stiles looked at me, I shook my head I had no idea what he was saying either.

"Wh-what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles mocked him.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek answered folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, big guy. Let's see it. Make that fist." Stiles called Derek out, "Big old fist. Make it. Come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big Bad Wolf. Yeah look at that. Okay, see this?"

Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist and held up his hand near his fist.

"That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid..."

Derek shot out his fist into Stiles' hand and sent him flying back.

"Aah! Aah!" Stiles yelled clutching his whole arm. I gave Derek a "what the hell" look and he just raised one shoulder, "He can do it!'

"I'll get through the wall." Derek said assuredly, "Who's following me down?"

"Don't look at me." Peter said, "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission and not answering his phone, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead." Peter reminded him.

"We don't know that!" Derek yelled at him.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas, All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to from one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked glaring at Peter.

"Derek, seriously," Peter started again, "not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles replied.

"Not you." Derek interrupted him.

"Scott." Stiles clarified. He looked at me and pointing his thumb at Derek, asking me what I thought.

"I don't know about Erica." I told him. Isaac had seemed pretty sure he was dead, "But if Boyd's still alive we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl?" I asked, "The one locked in there with Boyd?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"What the hell is she doing here?" I said to myself. I was looking through binoculars across the street from the bank, trying to detect any movement from the inside when, Allison Argent showed up.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Argent, she's here at the bank."

I spun the zooming thing and noticed the logo on the door. Shit! It's the one on her and Lydia's arm.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What?"

"She's going in." I told Isaac, "She's getting proof that the mark on her and Lydia's arm means something. Shit! We have to move now."

Isaac nodded and grabbed our stuff and put in the bag. I pushed down the fire escape ladder and clambered down as Isaac hid the bag under some old newspapers. He followed down a moment after. We stuck close to the wall and headed to the mouth of the alley. I peered around the corner and saw that it was clear. I motioned for Isaac to wait and stepped out. Halfway across the street I signaled Isaac to follow. We entered the alleyway and headed to the fire escape.

"Give me a boost."

He nodded and picked me up by the waist and raised me up towards the ladder gap. I pulled myself up and then reached down both arms for Isaac to use. Together we got him up on the first level. We headed up to the second level and I tried to open the window. It was either stuck or locked, maybe both. I stepped on the window ledge and pulled out a pocket knife and stuck in the gap between the two windows. It took a few tries but I did manage to flip the lock.

"Okay," I said climbing down, "Try the window now."

"Yep," Isaac said. He gripped the edges and pulled up. The window was raising but got stuck after a few inches.

"Okay, lift from the bottom now."

He nodded and got a good hold on it and lifted it enough that we could at least slip in.

"Nice," I said. He stood up proudly, a made a sweeping gesture for me to go first. I curtsied, and stuck my legs in the gap and slid in. Isaac followed in after me, "Where's the vault?"

"This way," Isaac answered. I followed him down the hall to the large opening. Stay against the edge of the mouth of the hallway, Isaac pointed down to the vault.

"That's a vault." I said. It was certainly impressive and nobody was getting through it any time soon. But we had to try.

"Okay, so we find Argent, stop her from doing something stupid. Then we're gonna crack the vault the old fashion way. We're gonna try some numbers and you use your super-hearing to listen for clicks. We open the vault, knock out Boyd and the girl with tranqs and try not get caught." I told Isaac the plan.

"Seems simple enough."

"Yeah, the first and last parts will be difficult, but other than that yeah. Can you smell her?"

Isaac took a whiff of the air.

"Yeah, I can hear her too. She's fighting with someone."

"Shit! Okay, new plan. Grab Argent. Call Scott for back-up."

"What about Derek?"

I shot him a look and he held his arms up in surrender.

"Go!" I ordered. He held his hands up higher before turning around the corner and heading towards the stairs. We were about halfway down the stairs when Isaac stopped short.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone else is here?"

"The Alphas?"

"No, my French teacher." Isaac said confused.

"Ms. Morell? The guidance counselor?"

"Yeah, she's telling Allison to get in a closet and wait until the fighting starts."'

"What fighting?"

"Shh…shh…" Isaac said holding his hand up, "They're here."

"Isaac, run!" I said. I pulled out my gun and the pair of us raced down the stairs.

"In that office," Isaac whispered. I nodded and followed him in the room. Thankfully the only the door was made of glass. So we had some place to hide. Isaac pulled me to the corner of the room along the wall with the door. He pressed me into the corner and stood in front of me. I looked up in surprise and saw that he had transformed. He actually wanted to fight his way out. Hopefully though we wouldn't have too, not yet. One day I would take them all down, but not today.

 _~Carry On`_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"What?" Derek asked me as we rounded the corner of the bank.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head."

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?"

"Risk and Reward."

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough."

"We know time is running out."

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have time to figure out every little detail."

"But what if this detail, the reason why they waited, what if it's the most important one?'

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I am risking. My life for theirs." Derek said. He then jumped up and grabbed on to the bars on a nearby window before jumping onto the fire escape ladder and pulling it down.

"And I won't blame you if you don't follow me." Derek looked down to say to me before climbing up the ladder. I sighed. I couldn't let him do this alone. I followed up after him and climbed to the first level. I familiar scent caught my attention…smoky vanilla and leather. It was fresh maybe 10 minutes old at the most.

"Jameson!" I exclaimed.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Boom!_

Oh my god, he did it! Derek did it! He got through the wall. He fell into the room with the last good kick to the wall, leaving a huge gaping hole in his wake. I climbed in after him and looked around for Boyd. I spotted him along the wall of safety deposit boxes.

"Boyd?" Derek called out, "Boyd?"

Boyd turned to us growling.

"It's me." Derek said calmly, "It's Derek."

My phone started buzzing like crazy in my front pocket. I reached in a pulled it out and saw that it was Stiles.

"Stiles, not is not the best time."

 _"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you got to get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."_ Stiles explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We're here to get you out." Derek said taking a cautious step forward.

 _"Look it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months"_

 _"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum."_ Peter chimed in, _"They used to starve the lions for three days to make them more vicious. More out of control. Deucalion had kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."_

 _"Scott, they're going to be stronger"_ Stiles added.

 _"More savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott, they're the lions."_ Peter continued, _"They are the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum."_

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem," I told him. As soon as I heard that a second growl echoed through the vault, and a girl stepped out from behind Boyd.

"Cora?" Derek asked in shock.

"Who?"

"Cora?"

"Derek, get out!" The girl gritted out, "Get out now!"

 _"Scott?"_ Stiles called out, _"Hey, Scott!"_

I didn't answer him, because I noticed something else about the room. We were in a circle of mountain ash. The vault door opened, and Ms. Morell stood in the doorway. What? She looked at me before dropping more ash on the ground completing the circle.

"No! Wait!" I called out to her, but it was too late. She finished the line. Cora and Boyd's eyes began to glow and the growling got worse. They were totally gone.

 _"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this?"_ I heard Stiles through my phone. I hung up on him, he didn't need to hear this. Boyd roared loudly before attacking. Here we go.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Isaac had his ear pressed against the wall, listening for anything at this point.

"The fighting's started." He said turning towards me, "We need to go."

I nodded and headed to the door. I held my gun up, ready to shoot my way out of here if necessary.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Well, okay then." I said and opened the door. We made our way out and we were about to head out the front door, when I heard a familiar roar.

"Scott."

I took off straight for the fighting.

"Jameson!" Isaac yelled after me. I kept going for the vault and got there the same time the Argent girl did. We both looked at each other before peering inside.

"Scott, look out!" I called out when I noticed Boyd trying to sneak up on him. Scott manages to catch his arm, but Boyd uses his other one to stab Scott in the gut.

"Hey!" I called out, stepping into the fighting ring. Boyd turned his animalistic eyes towards me, "Pick on someone your own size."

He growled and began stalking towards me. I waited until just the right moment. He lifted his arm to swipe at me but I ducked low and slid away from him. I turned on my back and shot him in the back of the knee. He stumbled but it barely stopped him. He just stood back up and came at me again.

"No! Don't break the seal." I heard Derek yell. I looked past Boyd to see the Argent girl crouched in the door way over what looked to be mountain ash. I shook my head at her when she looked at me.

"Jameson!" Isaac yelled as he came up on the vault. It distracted Boyd for a moment and I was able to get into a standing position.

"Don't come in Isaac." I told him, "There's mountain ash."

"James, walk this way." Scott said. I did and so did Boyd. Scott unsheathed his claws and Boyd took that as an invitation to fight. He charged at Scott.

"No!" I screamed launching myself at Boyd. I got on his back and pulled out the tranq from my pocket. I tried to stab it in his neck but he banged me against a pillar knocking me loose.

"Jameson!" Isaac and Scott yelled. They both roared and I saw multiple Isaacs and Scotts running towards Boyd. The boys slashed at him, cutting him up good. Suddenly Boyd grabbed one or all of the Isaacs' wrists and bent it backwards forcing them on their knees. With Isaac out of the way, Boyd turned his full attention towards the Scotts…no, one Scott, he back handed him send Scott to the ground. Boyd then picked him up by his neck and held him against the wall. He was crushing Scott's wind pipe. I began groggily reaching for one of my knives.

"Hey, Boyd!" Allison called out. Boyd turned toward her. Seeing that his attention was on her, she cleared away the ash.

"No!" I yelled as Boyd and another werewolf blurred past me and out the opening. Derek rushed after them, but pulled the Argent girl away from the opening.

"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled at him as he made his way over to me.

"What were you thinking?" I could hear Derek yell at her.

"That I had to do something."

I snorted. Scott gave me a look as he looked at the back of my head. He touched the spot where my head banged against the column and I hissed.

"That's gonna need some ice."

"Probably some alcohol too."

Scott gave me a look.

"For the pain," I explained. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style.

"Are you okay, Isaac?" Scott asked turning towards the boy.

"Yeah," He said cradling her wrist.

"And what do you think they're gonna do out there now that they're free?" Derek's voice roared.

"Enough!" Scott yelled stepping out of the vault. Both of them ignored him.

"You wanna blame me? Well, I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison snapped back.

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek taunted.

"I've made mistakes." Allison admitted, "Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"He means do you know what your mother was really doing the night she got bit?" I chimed in.

"Jameson." Scott hissed at me.

"What?"

"Tell her, Scott." Derek agreed.

"What do they mean, Scott? What do they mean?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Hope you all enjoyed some of the scene changes with Isaac and Castiel. Other than that it was mostly grammar._


	3. Chapter 3: Night Howlers

**Chapter 3: Night Howlers**

 **AN:** _Enjoy this revised chapter of Carry On Wayward Werewolves._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _"You lost them?"_ Derek asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I kind of had to." I said looking down at the two kids I had just rescued from Boyd.

 _"Wasn't exactly the plan."_

"I know which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, they are too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We got to do this together."

 _"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet me here?"_

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first. Are James and Isaac still circling the preserve?"

 _"Yeah."_ He answered.

"Alright I will see you soon." I told Derek before hanging up. I then turned and looked down at the kids clinging to my arm, "How do you guys feel about classic cars?"

 _~Carry On~_

I caught up to Jameson and had her take the kids home before going to meet Derek at the trailhead. She wasn't happy about 'babysitting duty' as she called it, but herded the kids into her car anyway. Honestly I was relieved to see her go. I hadn't been really able to check her head after Boyd bashed her against the pillar and I didn't want her fighting till I knew she was really okay.

I watched her drive away before making my way to Derek. Isaac was with him, leaning against a tree. He perked up when he heard me and peered past me looking for someone, most likely James. He visibly sagged when she didn't appear. I guess I underestimated how much he liked her, and for some reason I really didn't like it.

"Hey," Derek greeted, "What did you have to drop off?"

"Boyd almost attacked two kids. I managed to get to them just in time. Jameson is taking them home right now."

Derek nodded.

"Where did you last see him?" Isaac asked me.

"The woods near the cliffs, but he could be anywhere now."

"Well, then let's not waste any more time. Let's go." Derek said. Isaac and I both nodded before taking off after Derek. We ran until Derek came across something.

"Is it them?" I asked once I saw it was a footprint.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together."

"So does that mean it will be easier to catch them?" Isaac asked.

"Or harder." I contradicted.

"I don't know." Derek answered truthfully.

"Derek. I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Isaac said sarcastically. Derek shot him a look as walked past him in the direction of Boyd's footprints. We followed them for a good 10 minutes before we heard growling noises. Derek jerked his head at Isaac and the Beta took off.

"He'll distract her and then we'll come around back." Derek said. I nodded and followed after him. We entered a clearing and saw a girl standing near a tent and that Isaac had managed to knock Cora down but she was coming up swinging. I jumped across to a tree branch over Isaac and swung myself at her, planting my feet on her chest. The force of the impact sent her flying back. Derek came alongside her, blocking her from the girl. She snarled at us, but Derek snarled louder. Seeing she was outnumbered she turned and ran. Isaac and Derek sprinted after her, but I stayed to check on the girl. I walked towards her, but she stepped back. I held my hands up trying to show it was alright, but stayed where I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"You need to get out of here, okay?" I told her, "Get out of the wood. Get out of here as fast as you can."

She didn't say anything, just nodded. I nodded back and took off after Isaac and Derek. First those kids, now this girl, what if the next time we were too late?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I drove the kids home and made them swear not to tell anybody what happened. There may have been a bit of threatening involved, but nothing too major just a minor haunting by a ghost I knew. And something about the ghost being a kleptomaniac that only stole people's left shoe. Dean used that on me when I was little to ensure I didn't squeal to Dad or to make sure I brushed my teeth.

I dropped them off in front of their house and made sure they got inside okay before driving back to the preserve. I have a feeling Scott's trying to sideline me and I hated being underestimated. I'm a hunter, even more so I'm a Winchester. I'm our best bet at finding Cora and Boyd. It just pissed me off that he pulled this babysitting shit on me.

I drove to the trailhead, as Scott said he was going to meet Derek here, so I figured it was a good place to start tracking the guys from. I got out of my car, went to my trunk. I hadn't gotten a call about capturing the wayward werewolves, so I'm assuming the guys' plan to chase down Boyd and the she-wolf wasn't really working. It was time to bring them to us.

I heaved up the trunk floor and grabbed several ultra-sonic emitters. They kind of worked like an electric fence, the frenzied wolves would want to stay as far away from the noise as possible, which meant we could herd them to a place of our choosing. I stuffed them into a small backpack along with a couple flash grenades. I took my gun and stuck it in the waist band of my jeans. My favorite machete was already tucked in my boots. Feeling like I was fully prepared I grabbed a flashlight and slammed the lid close.

I headed to the mouth of the trail and searched for the boys' footprints. Sadly it took all of two seconds, thank God they weren't the things being hunted tonight or they would all be dead by now. I followed their prints deep into the woods and found them standing in a small clearing. Derek and Isaac were off to the side of Scott who appeared to be in the phone.

"Are you sure?" I heard Scott say, "Okay."

I watched as Scott hung up the phone and turned towards Derek and Isaac.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek said, "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

Did Boyd and the girl get someone?

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek." Scott tried more insistently.

"They can't be that fast on foot." Derek ignored Scott, still trying to figure out something.

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault."

"It's my fault." Derek said. Finally. Something Derek and I can agree it on.

"BANG!" I yelled loudly. All three werewolves jumped in surprise, "Wow, guys that was sad. It's a good thing you weren't the ones being hunted or you be KO-ed by now."

"Not funny, Winchester." Derek said. I shrugged.

"You know, Hale, I'm sensing a theme here, everything is your fault. Jackson, your Betas being kidnapped, Erica dying, and now this."

Derek growled at me.

"That's not fair, Jameson." Scott admonished.

"Maybe, but it's true."

"Alright I get it if I told you sooner we wouldn't be in this mess." Derek complied. I smirked. That's exactly what I had wanted to hear. I removed my pack off my back and tossed it at Derek. He caught it and unzipped it and pulled out one of the emitters.

"What it is?" He asked.

"Push the button." I told him.

He did and a sound at a level only a dog could hear blasted the three wolves. Derek dropped the emitter and the bad and covered his ears like Isaac and Scott had.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Isaac pleaded. I picked up the dropped emitter and pressed the button.

"What was that?"

"An ultra-sonic emitter, it emits a sound at only a high-pitched frequency you and dogs can hear." I explained.

"Yeah, no kidding." Scott said rubbing his ears.

"We can use them to contain Cora and Boyd or herd them to a playing field of our own choosing. It puts the power back in our hands."

"This could work." Derek said to Scott. I gave Derek a look. Of course it will work I came up with it. I could have come up with a lot more brilliant ideas if Derek decided to treat me like a grown up.

"But where would put them? It's not like we can sit on them until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked.

"No, it will have to be some place nearly indestructible." Derek said.

"Like a warehouse or something." I clarified, "Where do they seem to be headed? It will be easier to herd them if we keep them going in a direction they want to go in."

"We don't know," Scott admitted, "From their track it looks like they were heading towards the school, but they just killed someone at the pool."

"What tracks?" I asked him. He pointed down.

"Those are Isaac's tracks." I told him, "Those are Derek's and Boyd's are over there."

I pointed to where I just come from. All three werewolves looked sheepish.

"Please tell me you haven't been tracking them like this all night?" I asked. Scott nodded, "Damn it, guys you're werewolves why don't you try acting like ones. Scott, how did you find me the other night?"

"I tracked your scenn…"

"Exactly. If I point you in the right direction do you think you guys can catch a scent?"

Scott and Derek nodded but Isaac didn't look too sure.

"I'll take it." I said hoisting the bag over my shoulder, "Come on."

I led the boys back over to Boyd's footprints. They were probably from earlier tonight, but they would eventually lead to fresher tracks. We followed them and noticed that they met up with a smaller pair of tracks, the she-wolf's. The pair of them had met up and ran together. We followed them down to a creek where the footprints disappeared.

"They're smart." I said crouching down to look at the creek, "Running into the creek, shows they have some of their human intelligence along with their animal instinct. "

"Can you still track them?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, just got to find out if they went upstream or downstream." I answered.

"I think I know where they're going." Scott announced. I looked up at him, and saw him staring downstream.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"They're heading towards town." Scott said.

"Where does this part of the woods come out to?" I asked him.

"The school."

"We could trap them there," I said to Derek.

"But where?"

"What about the boiler room." Isaac said, "It's got that big metal door."

"No one will be there will they?" Derek asked Scott.

"There shouldn't be. Who would be there this late?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" I asked Jameson, reaching up to touch the back of her head. Isaac and Derek had already taken off to plant the emitters, leaving the two of us, "Boyd slammed you pretty hard against that pillar."

"It's not the first time nor will it be the last." She said shouldering her backpack. I gave her a look, "I'm fine, Scott."

"I just don't want you pass out somewhere and not be able to find you."

"Scott!" She yelled at me, "I'm an effing Winchester! I don't need you coddling me every damn minute. I know my limits, okay. I am fine."

"Yeah, but I'm finding out that your definition of fine is a lot different than mine."

"Okay, how are you doing with Allison being back?" She asked. What does that have to do with anything?

"I'm f-."

Jameson smirked.

"Yeah, the difference is when I say 'I'm fine', I mean it." She said, "Now set up those emitters. I'll meet you at the school."

She started walking away but I grabbed her arm. She hung her head in frustration.

"What?" she snapped.

"Be careful." I told her, "And if you need me call, scream, whatever. I'll hear you."

"I won't," she said pulling her arm free. She walked off without another word. Every time I think I've taken a step forward with her, I find myself two steps back. I'm struck again with the question about what exactly had happened to her and how did she end up like this. I watched her until she disappeared from sight, before taking off to plant my emitters.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Derek's Perspective:_

I embedded my last emitter into the ground. I have to admit it was a smart idea, using the emitters. As much as I hated to admit this, Winchester had more experience hunting feral wolves than I did. She was right I should have brought her in earlier.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter," Peter's voice drawled. I looked up and saw him standing between trees, "You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?"

"Yeah. Jameson's been doing this her whole life; the girl was smart to pull these out. Besides I don't see you offering a hand."

"First the Argent girl and now a Winchester, you seem to have an interesting taste in bedfellows."

I growled. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I forget how protective you were of the littlest Winchester. So protective of her, you let psychopathic Alpha gather info on her all summer without telling her. Ah, I wish I was there to hear her tell you off when she found out."

"If you're not here to help, then what are you here for?" I asked him angrily.

"Well I heard my lovely niece was alive. But I feel like we should hold off on the reunion party until a time when she is no longer an unstoppable killing machine."

"I can stop her."

"Sure you can." Peter agreed, "By killing her. Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that is was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should just be okay with innocent people dying?"

"Unless you're okay killing your own."

"I can catch them."

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So, what?" Peter said, "Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha."

Peter bent down and pressed the top of the ultra-sonic emitter.

"You can always make more werewolves," He said straightening up.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I caught her scent before I saw her, the swirling fragrance of smoky vanilla mixed in with worn leather. When I finally caught sight of her, she was throwing herself against a door. Scott rushed passed me.

"James!" He yelled, her caught her mid jump and pulled her away from the door, "What the hell are you doing? You already could have a concussion."

"McCall, for the last effing time I'm fine." She said straightening out her leather jacket, "I was just trying to bust down the door. My brothers always made it look easy. Course they're all 6 foot tall giants."

I perked up at the mention of her brothers. She hardly said anything about them, just a comment here or there. Whenever she said something I made sure to remember it.

Scott shook his head at her.

"Isaac and I can get the door open." He told her. She looked at him and then over at me.

"Sure, okay." She agreed sounding both offended and disbelieving at the same time. Scott motioned me over and together we threw our shoulder into the doors. We had to do it a couple times, but eventually it popped open. I looked back at Jameson with a smirk. She scoffed and walked over to us.

"I loosened it up for you." She said to me.

"Or maybe it's because I'm a 6 foot tall giant." I told her. She rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Nice scarf, Snoopy, but we're hunting werewolves not the Red Baron." She said looking up at me with a grin. She patted my cheek and moved inside the school. I smirked and watched her walk away, taking keen interest in the movement of her long legs and how great her ass looked. I didn't even sense Scott's hand flying out until it hit my stomach. He gave me a "what the hell" look before moving past me to follow after Jameson. He made sure to get in my line of sight, slightly blocking my view of her. If I got both McCall and Stilinski annoyed, it must mean I actually have a chance with her. If I didn't they wouldn't care so much, because Jameson would be the one to kick my ass. I smirked at the thought and followed after the pair of them.

"Okay, Cora and Boyd should be here any minute." I heard Jameson say as I caught up to them, "I'll lead them down this hallway to the eastside of the school. I'm avoiding all of the outer hallways so they won't charge out one of the doors. I'll lead them to the basement where you guys will be. Once I get past them you need to close all the doors and keep them in there. Okay?"

Nope. Nope. I didn't like this plan. I was not about to let her play the part of the bait. I looked down at Scott who had the same expression on his face. Jameson turned around and glared at us, daring us to tell her no. Scott broke first and nodded.

"Be careful." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said shrugging off his concern, "Go find Derek and get in position. "

Scott nodded and went to do what she asked. When she saw that I wasn't following her instructions she looked up at me expectantly.

"What, Lahey?"

"Oh, we're back to last names now, Winchester?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"What, Isaac?"

What? You shouldn't be doing this alone. You should let us help you. What does Deucalion want with you? What is his connection to you? What about me? If something happened to you I-. But I said none of those things. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at the contact. She didn't liked to be hugged, barely liked even people holding her hand. I couldn't tell if it was because she was like me and knew the pain of never knowing if someone was going to hug you or crush you or if it was because she felt like the person was trying to tie her down.

"I kind of like having you around." I whispered to her, "So kill them before they kill you."

I pulled back and looked down at her. She had that Winchester smirk on her face.

"Kind of, Lahey?" she asked teasingly, "Here I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

I just shrugged, freeing her from my hold.

"They won't even touch me." She promised, "Now go help Thing One and Thing Two."

She pushed me down the hall.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. You know for such a tiny thing you've got a big attitude." I teased her. She shoved me hard, causing me to stumble.

"Get out of here, you freak." She joked. I laughed and jogged down the hall to escape her mock fury. I ran to the parking lot and looked around for Scott and Derek. Suddenly I heard growling behind me.

"Oh, great."

I turned around slowly, hoping I was wrong, but nope. There was Boyd and Cora. I flashed my eyes at them before taking off towards the school. Looks like Jameson was getting some werewolf help after all. She was standing by the entrance and looked surprise to see me running towards her. Then I watched her grow wide eyed when she saw Boyd and Cora behind me.

"Time to go," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her along with me. After a beat she began to keep pace with me.

"Scott, they're inside." I heard her say, "I repeat the eagles are flying, the eagles are flying."

I look over my shoulder and saw that they're gaining on us.

"And they are very, very fast." I added knowing Scott would hear me.

 _"We'll meet you there."_ I heard Scott reply.

"They'll meet us there." I told her. She nodded and made a sharp right down a corner pulling me along with her. We kept going and turned down two more hallways before coming up on the basement door. I sprinted ahead and threw the door open. Jameson ran past me and started down the stairs. I looked back and saw Boyd and Cora rounding the corner. I gulped before following after Jameson making sure the door was fully closed. She held the door at the bottom of the stairs open and I made my way into the dark.

The room was absolutely pitch black, and for a moment I felt myself slipping back into a memory about my father. But I was stopped by the feel of Jameson's hand in mine. She was trusting me to lead her through the dark and keep her safe. I shifted my eyes into my werewolf ones and the room became visible. I saw Scott in one corner waving me over frantically as the feral sounds of Boyd and Cora were coming closer. I pulled Jameson along and pushed her behind me and Scott. I knew if she could see she would protest my actions, but I didn't care at the moment.

Then Boyd and Cora came down the stairs. They opened the door and sent out a low warning growl. Scott moved away from the two of us and I could see Derek meeting him. Derek turned on a light temporarily blinding Cora and Boyd. While they were still dazed, Scott and Derek blasted them both with Fire Extinguishers. It gave us some cover to get out. Scott came over and grabbed Jameson hand and led her around the pair of wild wolves. I almost growled at him for touching her, but I swallowed it down and followed after them. We ran out of the basement into the stairwell. Once we were inside, Derek closed the door and shutting the other wolves inside. He bolted the door and threw himself against it for good measure.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked relieved.

"Yeah, McCall, it actually did." Jameson answered. Derek sighed in relief and pushed himself off the door and sank down against the opposite wall. Scott moved towards the door, listening into the werewolves behind it.

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked.

"Heartbeats."

"Both of them" Derek asked.

"Actually, three of them." Scott answered.

"What?" I asked. I pushed past him and held my ear against the door.

"Derek, he's right. I hear three too."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Derek's Perspective:_

I stood up after hearing Isaac confirming the third heartbeat. I cocked my ear and listened in. I heard the beats of Cora and Boyd; they were calm but they also seemed to be beating on overdrive. Then I heard the frantic heart of someone who was afraid. I would have to go in there. I was the only one strong enough. Besides it was my fault, my mess to clean up. I moved over to the door and nudged Isaac away.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." I told him.

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you."

I took a deep breath, before turning towards the others.

"That's why I'm going in alone." I told them.

"But Der—" Isaac started to protest.

"Isaac. You're staying out here." I told him, before turning to Jameson, "This is my fault. I need to be the one to fix it."

Jameson nodded in agreement, before reaching inside her jacket to pull out two grenades.

"They're flash grenades," She said handing them to me, "they make good distractions."

I nodded and took the offered weapons.

"Make sure they don't follow me." I told her. She looked at Scott before looking back at me and nodding. I took a deep breath and opened the door and slipped into the boiler room. I heard the door slam shut followed by the bolt sliding in place.

I followed the sounds of Boyd and my sister growling until I came upon them about to attack a woman. I snuck up on them and pushed them away from her. The fell into some pipes but it only stunned them for second. Cora came back up swinging. I caught her arm and flung her away only to have Boyd slash at me. I caught his arm just in time and punched him in his exposed chest. Cora jumped on me from behind. I flung my head back hoping to knock her out. I didn't but managed her get her off of me. I spun around and grabbed her throat holding her at arm's length. I felt a deep slash on my back and roared in pain. Boyd got another in before I turned around and held my arm out. He pushed against my hand but he couldn't move past it. I flashed my eyes at him trying to get him to submit, he only flashed his back. Frustrated by not being able to move me, he claws my side. Seeing that action wounded me, Cora scratched my other side. They both start clawing me and I just let him. Better me than someone else. Better that I die, then them. They didn't know what they were doing and it would mean that Deucalion would win.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"The sun." I heard Isaac breath out. I looked towards the top of the stairs where Isaac was standing, "Guys the sun is coming up."

I heard the bolt move and turned and saw that Scott had already opened the door. He looked at me and I nodded. Not waiting for the rest of us he rushes into the boiler room. I follow after him with Isaac close on my heels.

I ran until Scott stopped short, causing me to hit his back. I would have fallen backwards if Isaac hadn't caught me. I spared Isaac a grateful glance before peering past Scott to see what had stopped him. It was Derek covered in slash marks with Cora and Boyd passed out on either side of him.

Derek is still panting heavily. He opens his mouth to say something but keeps stopping to take a breath.

"Th-there's a tea-cher." He said, "I'll take…care of her…Get them out…of here." He panted. Scott and Isaac shared a look before going over towards Derek and picking up the Hale girl and Boyd. They began carrying them to the stairs, but I walked over to Derek.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at me as if to say "that's a stupid question."

"Yeah, I know you look like shit." I told him, "That was a stupid question."

I saw the smallest of uplifts in the corner of his mouth. Well at least he still has his sense of humor.

"You did good today, Alpha Douche." I said. He looked up at me in surprise. But I was telling the truth, he did do a good job. He saved a lot of lives including two teenagers that had been turned into Deucalion's play things. "From now on we do things together, okay? No more lone wolf for the both of us."

"Okay," He agreed.

"Good," I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small needle, "This is a tranq, you know, in case you have to knock her out."

Derek took the syringe from me.

"You better go." He said inclining his head towards the door.

"Okay, and take a nap, Alpha Douche. I kind of lied, you look worse than shit."

"Go!" he raised his voice. Despite his attempt at severity, I heard the hint of amusement. I grinned to myself and headed up the stairs.

 _~Carry On~_

We dropped off Boyd and Cora at Derek's loft with Isaac and Peter. Isaac was not happy about being left alone with the two werewolves that had tried to kill him and Derek's creepy Uncle. I would have offered to stay but Stiles needed Scott and me to come down to the hospital. I told him I would be back in an hour or so to check up on him. Isaac made a face, but accepted the offer anyway.

We met Stiles at the front entrance of the hospital. He didn't say much, just to follow him. Scott and I shared a look before taking off after our friend. He just led us down the twisty halls of the hospital till he stopped at the doors that said "Morgue." Stiles looked around twice before pushing the door open and motioning us inside.

"Your mom called me into look at the body that Lydia found. It wasn't as werewolfy as we thought." Stiles said lifting the white sheet of the head of the body, "See the marks on his neck? His throat wasn't slashed."

"It's strangulation marks like from a cord or something." I said, taking a closer look.

"And that's not all, come look at the side of his head." Stiles said. I moved around the table and looked at what he was pointing at.

"He was hit." I said, "Really hard."

"MmmMmm…and I thought it was a coincidence, a murder while two feral werewolves were on the loose, but then Scott's mom showed me this." Stiles said shakily. He walked over to the other body and lifted the sheet. I looked over the girl's injuries, "It's Heather."

"I'm sorry, man." Scott said to Stiles. This must have been the friend of Stiles that went missing the other night.

"She has pretty much the same marks, Scott." I told the werewolf.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles covered up the girl's face.

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles replied. I raise an eyebrow in confusion; I thought killing was a bad thing.

"Why?" Scott asked confused as I was.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but… The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found in the pool, all three virgins. And they're all gonna have the same three injuries, strangles, throat slashed, head bashed in."

"The threefold death." I breathed catching on to where Stiles was going with this. Stiles looked up and nodded.

"So if they're not random killings what are they?" Scott asked. Stiles and I shared a look.

"Sacrifices," we both answered.

"Human sacrifices." Stiles clarified.

"Usually a part of a dark spell, and what's even worse is that whoever did this, isn't done yet." I added.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Come on, McCall, I'll take you home," Jameson said once we walked out of the morgue. She started to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, sure. Can you just wait here a minute, I want to check on my mom."

Jameson nodded. I smiled at her and headed to my mom's station. I sort of lied to Jameson when I told her I wanted to check on her. I mean I did, but mostly I wanted my mom to check the back of Jameson's head. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, Mom." I called out when I caught sight of my mom at her desk. She looked up with a worried expression. She came around the desk and walked over to me.

"Hey," she greeted, "Are you looking for Stiles?"

"No," I answered, "Jameson and I were just with him."

"So what does she think about Stiles' theory?" Mom whispered, "About the sacrifices."

I looked around before learning in.

"Jameson thinks that he's right and that the person isn't done yet."

"Wow. Wow, okay. First werewolves and now human sacrifices. What's happening to this town?"

"I wish I knew, but I kind of need a favor."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Earlier tonight, Jameson got into it with Boyd and he bashed her against a pillar. She hit her head pretty hard; she says she's fine, but..."

"You want to be sure."

I nodded.

"Meet me in Room 116." Mom told me, "I can take a look at her there."

"Thank-you," I said before kissing her forehead and jogging back to where I left Jameson.

"Hey," she said once she saw me, "Ready to go?"

"Actually my mom wants to talk to you first?"

"Yeah, sure." She said confused. I smiled at her and took her hand and led her to room 116. I open the door and walk inside, but am pulled back when Jameson doesn't follow.

"What's the big idea, McCall? I told you I was fine."

"Humor me." I told her. She dropped my hand and glared at me as she stalked past me. Mom gave me a weird look. I threw my hands up, I don't know what she want me to say. It's Jameson. Mom just shook her head and patted the examination table. Jameson huffed and popped up on the table.

"So how long ago was it that you hit your head?" Mom asked pulling a flashlight out of her pocket.

"I don't know a couple hours ago." Jameson answered still glaring at me.

"Four." I told my mom. She turned back to look at me with a questioning look before turning on the flashlight and passing it over Jameson's eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Mom asked clicking the light off.

"Three." Jameson answered.

"Who's the President?"

"Obama?"

"The governor?"

"I'll be back." Jameson said in a bad Austrian accent. Mom snorted.

"What's the next major holiday?"

"Halloween."

"Any feelings of fatigue? Or nausea? Swelling?" Mom asked.

"Nope." Jameson answered.

"The bump on the back of her head, it got pretty big." I spoke up again. Jameson shot me a glare. I shrugged.

"Well, let's see it." Mom said. Jameson huffed and lifted her long hair up, so Mom could get a better look at the damage. Mom walked around the examination table and ran two fingers over Jameson's head. I saw Jameson wince slightly, when Mom reached the bump.

"That's a bump alright." Mom commented, "But other than that it seems your fine. Probably just need some ice and some pain killers."

"That's what I told him." Jameson said, "I was thrown across the room by an archangel without a concussion, I doubt a werewolf could do any better."

She let her hair down and smiles smugly at me.

"Archangels?" Like Michael and Gabriel, archangels?" Mom asked incredulously, "They're real too?"

"Yeah," Jameson answered hopping off the table, "Well not the last one he's sort of dead. Though there are days when I have doubts about that little bastard being out of the game."

"Wow, okay. I think I had enough of the supernatural today. Scott, just make sure she puts an icepack on her head and check on her every few hours. If she starts slurring her words or gets nauseous then you bring her in."

"Will do." I assured her, "Come on, James."

"Yes, O Great One." She said sarcastically. I ignored her and just opened the door for her. She walked out, leveling me with a look to know that she was still mad at me. I huffed and looked back at my mom. She just held her hands up.

"Don't look at me." She said. I huffed again and followed after the tri-color headed girl. She ignored me when I caught up to her. She didn't even look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, I get it. When you say you're fine, you're fine." I conceded. She stopped and looked at me.

"Good." She said, "Now to make up for it all you're going to buy me breakfast."

I gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Great, glad you've seen the light. I know those this fabulous diner downtown, it's the home of the best waitress in the state. You'll just love Maureen."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Sorry it's a little light on Stiles, but I wanted to focus more on the hunt for Cora and Boyd. Please let me know what you guys think._


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Known Survivor

**Chapter 4: The Last Known Survivor**

 **AN:** _Moving right along._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Do I have to pay for them too?" Scott whispered behind the menu he had put up to block us from the view of Isaac and Stiles. I looked at him before looking over the top of the menu; both boys were bickering with each other like they normally did whenever they were together.

"I don't know. Have you offended any of them in the last 24 hours?" I asked Scott, moving back behind the menu. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe Isaac." He answered.

"Well if you pay for Isaac, you're going to have to pay for Stiles too. It's only fair." I answered before moving to take my own menu and look over it.

"But I only brought 20 dollars." Scott whispered.

"Well then, fine they can pay for themselves." I replied. Scott nodded and placed his menu back down on the table. Neither Isaac nor Stiles seemed to have paid any attention to our exchange, and continued to argue with each other. I really didn't care what it was about to be honest, it was probably about how Stiles didn't like Isaac's scarf or something.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Di- Oh, it's you." A sour voice said. I looked up from my menu and saw Maureen.

"Maureen! How are you?" I asked her.

"Fine," Maureen answered gritting her teeth.

"So that smile I've been waiting for might actually happen today?" I asked her folding my hands together and resting my chin on top of them.

"So what's your excuse today, Candy Corn, cramps? An orgy?"

"Mmm…try Saturday."

"It's not…" She started before trailing off when she realized that I was right.

"It's okay I'll wait."

Maureen glared.

"What can I get for you?" She finally said pulling out her pad. She had conceded to my knowledge of the calendar, leaving me the winner of the round.

"I'll take coffee, black, leave the pot. Two eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast, and a fruit cup." I told her handing her my menu. She jotted it all down.

"Stilinski?" Maureen asked sharply. Stiles was picky about how his food was made here and makes even a bigger deal about the greasiness of his dad's food which put him straight onto Maureen's hit list. I think he may be even higher than me.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a nicer bedside manner." Stiles shot back. Maureen narrowed her eyes in hatred, Stiles sighed, "I'll take a stack of pancakes with maple syrup on the side and a glass of orange juice."

"Lahey?" Maureen asked in a less biting tone. She likes him more.

"I'll have scrambled eggs, fried ham, and a short stack," Isaac replied.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Thanks, Maureen," Isaac replied handing her his menu, winking at me. I playfully glared at him.

"And you, new guy, what can I get ya?" Maureen asked Scott.

"Uhh…" he replied staring at the menu. I could see Maureen's foot tapping.

"He'll have an omelet with spinach, three sausage links, and French toast," I told Maureen as I closed Scott's menu. Maureen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…yeah, and orange juice, please," Scott answered her unspoken question. Both of Maureen's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at the word, please.

"Huh, another one with manners, pity you and Blue Eyes there, can't seem to rub off on these two," Maureen said gesturing at me and Stiles. Both of us gasp in mock hurt. Maureen just smirked and collected the rest of the menus before heading off

"That will reflect in your tip, Maureen," Stiles called after her retreating back, "Is it me or is she more snarky than she usually is?"

"She was in a fine mood today," Isaac said contemplatively.

"Well, it's Saturday." I said with a shrug.

"What did you two do to her?" Scott asked me and Stiles. We looked at each other, before shrugging.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about, McCall." I told him, "Maureen treats everyone like that."

"Well not just everybody, Stiles and Candy Corn here, are her favorites." Isaac teased.

"Shut it, Blue Eyes." I fired back. Isaac just grinned.

"Do you guys come here a lot?" Scott asked the three of us.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stiles answered, "James and I usually meet Dad here at least once a week for dinner and sometimes we eat breakfast here on weekends."

"Jameson and I come in for lunch usually," Isaac said.

"I just like diner food," I told Scott.

"How come you never invited me?" Scott asked me.

"I did, but you usually had work or summer school so you couldn't go."

"Oh," Scott replied.

"Okay, one coffee black, two orange juices, and one chocolate milk for Blue Eyes." Maureen said interrupting our conversation.

I sent Isaac a teasing smile as Maureen placed his drink down in front of him. He just rolled his eyes and thanked Maureen.

"And here's your darn pot." Maureen said practically slamming it on the table. The pot had barely enough for a second cup. I pursed my lips and looked up at her.

"Nice try, Maureen, but this just means you'll have to make a whole new pot in a few minutes and run it over here to spend more time with me." I told her sweetly. The satisfied grin on her face slipped into a scowl. She stomped off and went to check on another customer.

"Seriously, what did you do to her?" Scott asked.

"She was nosy." I told him with a shrug. I could practically hear his eyes roll. We all kind of fell into a comfortable silence, as we were all half asleep after our long night chasing after the supernatural.

15 minutes after Maureen dropped of the drinks, she dropped off our food and another pot of coffee, which I actually thanked her for because I had already finished off two cups.

"Are you really going to drink all of that?" Stiles asked before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Well, it's not like we're sleeping anytime soon." I told him as a poured another cup.

"Why?"

"Don't play coy with me Stiles, it isn't cute. As soon as we walked through the front door of your house, we're going to be researching human sacrifices, and you know it."

Stiles nodded and ate more of his pancakes.

"Do you think there will be more killings?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"The killer, depending on what they hope to accomplish, is either going to continue to kill virgins for their pure blood or they'll move on to another set of three people."

"Another set? What does that mean?" Isaac asked.

"Another set of three." I clarified, "A lot of these sacrificial ceremonies come in threes, three ways to kill, three virgins, three healers, three women, three men, etc."

"So, they may be not be killing any more virgins?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles, you and Blue Eyes may be safe yet."

"Hey!" Isaac protested.

"What?" I asked him.

"Seriously is there anything else about my personal life you want just throw out there."

"Oh, stuff the weed back in your underwear, Johnson."

"Okay, moving on." Scott said, "What is this ceremony you're talking about?"

"Blood sacrifices are used to summon demons, powerful dark entities, power from said entities. Whatever it is, it's not going to be good." I told him.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"I looked everywhere," I said telling Stiles about the guy that went missing on Saturday night at the vet clinic. "It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog."

"Okay. Was he, like…Could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked, "Did he look like a virgin. Was he, you know, virginal?"

"No, definitely not." I told him, "Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy."

Stiles gave me a look that was a cross between "not funny," and "what if Scott's telling the truth." I laughed at him.

"No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are so worried about this, Jameson told you that these sacrifices happen in threes. The killer has his three virgins it's time to move on. Besides the guy's only missing, he may not be dead.

"First of all Jameson also said the killer may be using only pure blood which means more virgins, Scott. And two, the guy is missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means. It means my lack of sexual experiences is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!"

"All right, I'll do it." Danny says slamming his locker. Stile shouts and jumps almost ten feet in the air.

"What?" He asks when he finally calms down and realizes what Danny says.

"Come to my place at 9:00." Danny told him, "Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle."

"Oh." Stiles said before looking back at me, I shrugged, "That was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding." Danny said pushing off his locker.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?" Stiles told Danny as he walked off, Stiles then turns to me and points at me, "And you not a word to Jameson."

I smiled at him. There was no way I was keeping this from her.

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back." Coach's voice boomed in the locker room, "Not happy that you're late."

"Sorry, Coach." Isaac apologized.

"I will remind you all that Cross-Country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season." Coach yelled, before saying in a quieter voice, "So work on that."

"Jameson's right he is a sad strange little man." Stiles said as Coach retreated in his office.

"It's only because he can't ever remember her name." I reminded him. Stiles snorted.

"Come on," he said heading towards the doors that led outside.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I headed outside and found Jameson amongst the other girls easily. Her pink and purple hair stood out in seas of browns, blondes, ands reds. Or it could just be because she's Jameson. She always seemed to stand taller than the other girls and shine brighter. I remember the first day I met her, she stood over me like an avenging angel and I felt safe for the first time since Camden died.

I watched as she turns and waves at me. Her green eyes were lit up and she smiled like I was her favorite person. I could feel myself grow smug, knowing the look was just for me. Then she started walking and I saw I was not her destination. She was looking at Scott and Stiles. I don't think she even saw me. She laughed at something Scott tells her and Stiles glares at the pair of them. His glare only caused Jameson to laugh harder till she was bent over red-faced. Stiles stalked off, but Scott stayed with James. He helped Jameson stand up straight and whispered something to her, which causes her to snort. I noticed he still hadn't let go of her. I feel a growl rise deep in my chest, but I'm cut off by Jameson. She looks up and finally notices me. She smiled but not like she did earlier, and beckoned me over. I pretend not to notice her and bend down to tie my shoe.

When I bent down I realized I actually had to tie my shoe, so I got to work on the laces. I was just about finished when I felt two dark presences come along next to me. Subtly I looked out of the corner of my right eye. It was one of them! I look out of my left eye and see his twin. Shit! The one on my left looked down at me with a smirk on his face. The whistles blew, and the twins and the other runners took off.

"Pace yourselves! Come on!" Finstock yelled. His screaming woke me up and I launched up from my crouch and made a move to take off. A hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from going. I spun my head around and saw Scott and Jameson, both wearing concerned faces.

"Isaac?" Scott asked. He must have heard the change in my heartbeat.

"It's them!" I said before shaking loose of Scott's grip and taking off after them.

"Isaac, wait!" Scott called after me. But I ignored him and kept going. I ran past everyone else and managed to catch up to the twins. They let me close enough to almost grab them for a while, before kicking it up to high gear rounding a corner. I pushed myself harder, but when I came round the bend I didn't see them anywhere. I slowed down to a stop and looked around for them.

All of the sudden I'm hit out of nowhere. I tumble down an incline and land on my face. I hear growling and I try to get up, but one of the twins grabs my arm and twists it against my back while the other pulls me up with my other arm.

"Ethan, I always forget how many bones in the human body?" one of them asks.

"I don't know," Ethan answers, "Let's count."

Ethan goes to break my arm, when a fist goes flying into his face.

"That's one," Scott says. The nameless twin drops my arm and I scramble up to stand next to Scott. Both twins stand up and roar as they flash their eyes. Scott and I respond back with a roar of our own. The twins let loose their claws, and start for us when a girl's scream pierces the air. We all look at each other before taking off towards the scream. We run back along the trail and find everyone standing around tree. Scott and I spot Jameson and Stiles and head over to them. The closer we got, the better view we got of the tree. It was another dead body.

"Whoa." I breathe taking a step back.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asks. Him who? I see Scott nods.

"The next set," Jameson says, "They're moving quickly."

"I gotta call my Dad." Stiles says pulling his phone out of his pocket. I looked back down at the dead body; maybe he should call a therapist too.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Hey! Hey, get out of the way. Get back." I heard my Dad yell. I look down to see him charging up the incline to the body with some of his deputies, "Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back up!" Tara yelled, "Everyone back!"

"Get these kids out of here!" Dad yelled. I grabbed his arm before I could get kicked out of the crime scene and pulled him closer to the body.

"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" I pointed out the similarities.

"Yeah, I see it." he agreed, "So me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, give us a hand here."

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"What in the hell is your problem?" Jameson said in disgust.

"Excuse me, boy name!"

"Coach." Scott said pushing Jameson behind him.

"Yeah?" Coach asked.

"He was a senior." Scott answered. Coach took a deep breath and covered his mouth in shock.

"He wasn't on the team, was he?"

I could see Jameson about to fling herself at the Coach, but Scott wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her. But he couldn't stop her mouth, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle!"

That wasn't Jameson. I turned to the scream and saw Tara holding back a sobbing blonde haired girl.

"Oh God!" she continued to cry.

"Go on." Dad said prodding us away from the crime scene, "Go. Go."

I listened to him this time and jogged to catch up with Isaac, James, and Scott.

"Do you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked once I caught up.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" I answered.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac said confidently.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right?" I reminded him, "Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?"

"You think it's a coincidence they turn up, and then people start dying? What if his sacrifices are them trying to gain more power or to motivate Derek into joining them? Or a way to force James to come to them?

"Well, no, I don't think it's a coincidence, but I don't think this is them." I argued back.

"Scott? James?" Isaac asked, "How about you?"

"I don't know yet." Scott answered.

"You don't know yet?" I asked him crossing my arms. I know what he was doing; he didn't want me to know that he was siding with Isaac.

"Well, he's got a point." Scott admitted. I gave him a betrayed look, "They show up, and everyone starts dying. And both Jameson and Derek are not going to let a bunch of innocent people die for them. It's the perfect way to draw them out."

I huffed and looked back at James who had fallen behind. She had a look of intense concentration on her face.

"James, a little help here please." I said to her. She didn't look up, "James!"

She looked up wide-eyed like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about over there, want to share with the class?" I asked. I looked smugly back at the boys knowing James would back me up on this.

"Probably just a homeless kid and then he only cares if the boy is on the team. What the hell is wrong with your Coach?" She asked completely pissed. I smacked myself in the face.

"We literally do not have time for that Jameson." I yelled at her. She shot me a glare that lost most of its power because she was also pouting. Both Isaac and Scott tried to hide their smiles. Isaac motioned her over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So what do you think, James?" Scott asked her.

"About the Twins?" She asked, "Yeah, they didn't do it. Do I think that their arrival and the killings are connected? Yeah, definitely. But the Alpha Pack is definitely not the one sacrificing people."

"And I say they are," Isaac disagreed moving away from Jameson, "They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me. And I'm gonna kill them, too."

With his threat uttered, he walked off towards the school. Jameson took off after.

"Team Tiny Werewolf Brain says killing is bad." Jameson called after him as she ran to catch up with him.

"She's going to help him do it, isn't she?" I asked Scott. He inhaled deeply before letting it out.

"Yep."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know, plenty, why don't we start with momentum?" Harris's grating voice asked. It wasn't like he really expecting an answer, but I think he liked to pretend we actually cared.

"Can you maybe not kill them, until I find out what Deucalion's up to?" I asked Isaac. He gave me a look, "Hey, look you kill them, draw and quarter them, I don't really care. I just want to know what Deucalion wants first."

Isaac didn't respond. But I could see him growing angrier by the second.

"Isaac, don't." I heard Scott say in a warning tone. I looked back at Scott; he just motioned with his head towards the door. Were the twins out there or did he want me to get Isaac out of here.

"Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom?" Isaac asked rather impatiently. Mr. Harris just motioned to the door. Isaac got up and quickly got out of the room. He's going to something stupid. Scott got ready to get up and follow him but I subtly shook my head. I had this.

"Mr. Harris, I actually have to go too," I said, hopping down from my stool.

"No." he said, "One at a time."

"Fine, but you'll have to explain why you let a female student bleed all over school property."

Harris held the bridge of his nose, and motioned towards the door.

"Thank-you," I said before leaving the room and going in search of Isaac. I didn't have to look far. As soon as I got out of the door, there was Isaac locked in some intense standoff with the twins. When the twins noticed me, they both smirked at each other. That pissed Isaac off. He growled and started for them. Then out of nowhere the twin Lydia likes, punches the other in the jaw. The fallen twin gets up with a grin only for his brother to punch him again and again. Crap, we needed to go.

"Isaac, we need to get out of here." I told him pulling on his arm. But Isaac was distracted as one of the brothers bashes the injured one's head against the locker, before tossing him at Isaac's feet. "Isaac, we really need to go."

"What it this?" Harris demanded, "What's going on?"

"Shit!" I spat under my breath. Too late now. The fallen wolf winked at Isaac before trying to get up.

"You all right?" Danny asked helping the boy up.

"He just came at me." The wolf lied.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?"

Isaac scoffed and smirked to himself as if to say "good play." That's not going to help you, Isaac. Now you just look even guiltier.

"Winchester, would you like to explain your involvement in all of this?" Harris asked. What? Fine, if that's the way these dicks want to play it.

"He's lying, Mr. Harris, Isaac didn't come at him. I did. Knocked him flat on his ass as you can see. Then I went for the dick. That, however, took me a while to find. Apparently, what they say about guys and big feet isn't always true. Isaac only came in at the end to defend me."

The Alpha growled lowly. Harris pinched the bridge of his nose, like he always does when he deals with me and Stiles. And Scott was running his hands down his face like he couldn't believe what was happening. Well, you better believe it wolf boy because I went for it.

"Lunch dentation, for the both of you." Harris said. I saluted him, I saw that coming.

 _~Carry On~_

"Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention." Scott was saying to Isaac as he walked the both of us to Isaac's locker after class, "If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you."

"It's not just me," Isaac said inclining his head towards the opposite side of the hall. I looked over and saw the brother-abusing twin flirting with Lydia.

"Aww…hell no." I hissed. I'm going to kick his ass, for real this time. I took two steps towards him, only to have two pairs of arms pull me back, "Let me at him, I'm going to turn his furry ass into a coat for Stiles."

The Alpha looked over and smirked at us. Lydia patted his chest ignorant to the things around her before walking off. The wolf watched her walk away for a moment, before looking back over at us and winking. I could feel Scott's grip on me tighten.

"Well, looks like now they're getting to you too Scott," Isaac said smugly, before shutting his locker.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"The two of you will wash all the boards in this hall," Harris said signaling out his first two victims before moving on to the next pair, "Reshelving the library. And you three…will restock the janitor's closet."

Jameson and I looked back and saw that our third person was none other than Allison Argent. We looked at her, then look at each other, and then back at Harris, and then back at each other.

"Isaac, I think he knows." Jameson whispered. I just nodded and got out of my chair.

"Mr. Harris?" I asked getting his attention, "Um…does it have to be with her?"

I jerked my thumb in the direction of Allison. I heard Jameson smack herself in the face.

"Now…that I know you prefer not to, yes, you have to be with her."

"Awesome." I said quietly looking back at the girl that had thrown knives at me.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Allison's Perspective:_

After gathering supplies for the janitor's closet down in the basement, the three of us made our way back to the closet. I walked ahead feeling incredibly awkward as Jameson and Isaac whispered behind me. I couldn't make out much just something about Stiles and the locker room this morning.

I was relieved once I saw the door to the janitor's closet. As soon as we dropped off the supplies we were done and I could escape the pair of them. I reach out for the door and opened it, allowing them to go in first. I didn't miss how they both never showed me their backs like they're were still wary that I might try something.

I followed in after them and bumped into Isaac, because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. He jumped away quickly; Jameson reached out to touch his arm which seemed to calm him down.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly. Isaac gave me a small nod and went back to work. He was antsy as he moved things around and I could hear his breathing change.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I noticed that Jameson had taken his hand and was holding it as she put things away. Were they together?

"Yeah, yeah." He answered, "I'm just not a big fan of small spaces."

"Can I ask you a question?"

I heard Jameson groan, and I shot the girl a dirty look. What was her problem anyway?

"Do you have to?" Isaac asked, apparently sharing her sentiments.

"I guess not." I answered, "I'm gonna ask anyway."

"Course you are." Jameson muttered.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem with me?" I snapped at her. Jameson and Isaac shared a look like it was a stupid question.

"Well, for one-you're an Argent, and you people tend to become psychotic killers." Jameson started, "Two, you're a poor excuse for a hunter, three-you're easily manipulated, four-you broke my friend's heart and five-you…"

"Stabbed me 20 times, with knives." Isaac added.

"Yeah, you did that too." Jameson agreed. Well, I wasn't expecting her to have actual reasons.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but…"

"Oh, cause that makes it a whole lot better." Isaac said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Was that an apology?' Isaac asked.

"Would you accept an apology?" I asked. Isaac scoffed and shared another look with Jameson.

"Nah, I don't think we w-."

Suddenly the room went dark cutting off whatever Isaac was going to say. The sound of the closing door caused my hunting instincts to go on full alert. Through the dim lighting, I saw Isaac walk over to the door and try the handle.

"No, no, no." He said starting to panic.

"Maybe it locked from the outside." I offered. Isaac began pushing against the door.

"No, there's something up against it." Isaac answered.

"Can you bust the door down or is the object too heavy?" Jameson asked. Isaac didn't answer, just started removing his sweater and rub his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, okay, okay." He repeated trying to calm down.

"Okay, it's all right," Jameson said rubbing his back, "Just relax."

"No," Isaac said.

"Isaac, it's okay. You're not there, okay, you're here with me. And I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Isaac nods. He knocks on the door, taking deep breaths. When no one comes, he bangs on it harder. Jameson doesn't say anything this time, just continues to rub his back.

"Isaac," I say calmly. But's like he even hear me, he just keeps banging on the door, "Isaac, just calm down, relax. Isaac. Isaac!"

"Isaac," Jameson joins in, but he's too far gone to even be calmed by her. He starts violently attacking the door. Jameson jumps back from him. He keeps hitting the door until he busts a hole into the first layer. Then he just calms down, almost like someone flipped a switch.

The room is completely quiet for a moment besides the sounds of our breathing. The quiet is broken by a snarl. Isaac turns his head and looks at me, with his eyes glowing.

"Isaac, don't. Don't." I said calmly as I held my hands up to show him I wasn't a threat. He growled and stalked closer, but my view of him was blocked by Jameson. She had moved, placing herself between me and Isaac. He stopped at the appearance of the other girl, but he was still snarling.

"Isaac," she said softly, "Look at me. I need you to listen to the sound of my heart beat. Thump…thump…thump…"

She kept repeating the sound of her heart until Isaac seemed to be listening to it himself. He wasn't changing back but he was calming down.

"How did you know to do that?" I whispered. My voice broke through Isaac's calm and he once again turned his yellow eyes on me. He began snarling again, eyeing me like I was his prey.

"Damn it, Argent!" Jameson hissed. Isaac reacted to her words and started stalking towards me again. Isaac grabbed me and knocked me against the shelving. Jameson jumped on his back and tried to fall backwards with him. He didn't fall though. He pulled her around front and threw her down. He lifted her up in the air by her throat and held her against the wall.

"Isaac." She wheezed, "Isaac."

I saw light flood the room, before Isaac was ripped away from Jameson and flung out of the room. Scott spared us both a glance before going back out to the still angry Isaac. I rush over to Jameson and help her up. I had expected her to brush away my help, but she was still trying to catch her breath and didn't seem to care.

 _"Isaac!"_ I heard Scott roar as I came out of the janitor's closet with Jameson. Isaac began to revert back to his human self and scrambled to get away from Scott scooting up a wall to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me. I nodded. I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine, but he was already looking at Jameson, "Shit, James."

He held her face in his hands and was looking at her neck.

"I'm sorry, Jameson, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Isaac cried.

"It's okay, Isaac." Jameson told him her voice raspier than usual. Scott growled at her. She glared back at him, "It's not his fault."

Scott sighed.

"I know." Scott agreed, "I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."

Scott traced one of the marks on Jameson neck, and she winced.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked sounding angry again.

"Yeah," Scott answered, "I'm gonna get them angry, really angry."

"Guys," Stiles yelled squeaking around a corner, "We have a problem!"

He then takes a good moment and looks around.

"What the hell happened here?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Jesus, James!" I exclaimed taking a good look at her neck. Isaac's handprint was going from red to purple really quick. Jameson waved my hand away.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Fine!" I yelled at her, and pointed at Isaac, "One of your best friends just tried to kill you and you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't mean it, and it will heal up in a few days." She answered raising her voice as much as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Jameson." Isaac apologized.

"You should be sorry." I snapped at him. Jameson shot me a glare, and patted the spot on the floor next to her. Isaac accepted the invitation. She pulled his head down on her shoulder and rubbed his hair. I looked away disgusted. I don't even know how she could look at him.

"Hey, this was the only scarf…" Scott started to say, as he rounded the corner. I followed his line of sight to Jameson and Isaac. His normally happy face turned dark, but Jameson didn't seem to notice and looked up at him expectantly. He shook his head, "Yeah, sorry. This is the only scarf Lydia had."

Scott held up a hot pink scarf for Jameson's inspection. She made a face. Scott rolled his eyes, and pulled her up from the floor, not giving Isaac anytime to move. Isaac fell onto the floor, none too gently. Scott pretended not to notice and wrap the scarf around Jameson's neck to hide her marks. Luckily she was just wearing a plain white tank top and jeans, and her leather jacket so it didn't look too out of place.

"I bet you she did have another one, she just wants to make me suffer." Jameson said. Scott and I chuckled, "So what was the big emergency?"

"Oh," I said looking down, "Derek called, apparently Deucalion paid him and Cora a little visit today."

"What happened?" Jameson asked.

"He didn't say, just told me to come over as soon as we can."

"Well, then let's go." Jameson said.

"But what about school and the Twins?" Scott asked.

"They both can wait, Deucalion finally came out and played, and I want to know what he's planning."

Scott looked at me and I nodded. She was right this was the first time Deucalion has really made an appearance; we needed to know what he was up to.

"Okay," Scott said, "Let's go. Isaac you better come with us. I'm not leaving you alone with them."

Isaac nodded, and stood up.

"Let's roll." Jameson said and pulled Scott after her down the hall. It was about time we found out was going on here.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Didn't I tell you to take a nap like three days ago, Alpha Douche? " Jameson asked the moment she saw Derek hunched over with blood all over his shirt, "You look more like shit than you did the other day."

Cora growled at her and got in Jameson's face. Jameson looked completely unimpressed.

"Oh, go growl at someone that's actually afraid of you, Hale?" She said pushing Cora aside, "What happened?"

Cora grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her away from Derek.

"Cora!" Derek yelled, "Let her go. She's a Winchester."

"A Winchester?" Cora said letting go of Jameson like she had burned her, "The hunters?"

"No the circus acts," Jameson said sarcastically, "Yes, the hunters. Now, again, what the hell happened?"

"The Alphas." Derek answered, "They just showed up."

"All of them?" Stiles asked.

"Well, all except the twins." Derek answered, "Ennis took down Cora, and Kali impaled me with a pipe."

Isaac growled at the mention of the two boys that had been playing with him all day.

"She impaled you?" I asked incredulously. Derek nodded.

"Then what happened?" Jameson prodded.

"Deucalion," Derek answered, "He came to extend an invitation to his pack."

"What else?" Jameson asked.

"He wanted me to give you this." Derek answered picking up an envelope and handing it to Jameson. She took it and I looked over and read the name on the front.

 _Banphrionsa_

She scowled at the envelope, before turning it over and ripping it open. She pulled out what looked to be a picture, but I couldn't see what it was. Whatever the picture was it caused her to drop the envelope in shock. She held her hand up to her mouth and she…was that a tear. Oh my god is she crying?

"James?" Isaac asked carefully. She just waved him away.

"Did he say anything?" She asked, putting her hand with the picture down against the leg, hiding it from view.

"Yeah, he said to tell you, _Muintir thar gach uile ni."_

Jameson's face froze.

" _Muintir thar gach uile ni_ , are you sure that's what he said?" Jameson asked in a scary voice. Derek nodded. Jameson started shaking her head with weird expression on her face. Then she started laughing to herself. Suddenly her face went from one that was laughing to one that was completely pissed.

"Game on, Dukey." She said. She spun on her heel and walked out like she was leading the forces of Hell with her.

"What the hell did you say to her, man?" Stiles asked her.

"I have no idea." Derek said staring at the door Jameson had just left out of, "But I think we're about to see why I didn't tell Jameson about the Alpha Pack earlier."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!"

 _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service._

"Damn it!" I exclaimed punching the wall of my room, "Son of a Bitch!"

I cradled my hand against my stomach for a moment before shaking the pain out. Once I calmed down enough, I called another number in my contacts. Like the last number it just seemed to ring.

"Come on, Tex, don't do this to me now!"

 _I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is no longer in service._

"Shit!" I exclaimed, I did another check of my contacts and called the one person I knew I could always count on, "Bobby! Yeah, it's me."

 _"Jamie,"_ Uncle Bobby greeted, _"You're calling a little early."_

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask."

 _"You're not in jail are you?"_

"No, umm…I was wondering if you could get ahold of one of the Coles for me."

 _"Jamie…"_

"What?" I asked.

 _"Jamie…all the Coles are dead."_

"What?" I asked falling back on my bed.

 _"I've been meaning to tell ya, but I jus…I just t didn't know how. They were found about a month back."_

"Was it…them?" I asked in a quiet voice.

 _"No, it looks like the werewolf they were hunting got the best of them."_

Werewolf? Oh God, he killed them.

 _"Jamie?"_

"I'm still here." I answered, "So it's finally happened, I'm the last Cole."

 _"I'm sorry, Jameson."_

"Yeah, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said.

 _"Why did you want to get ahold of them, anyway?"_

"Uhh…Chandler told me whenever I was ready to become a real Cole to call him."

 _"But I thought things were going well with where you're staying?"_

"They are, it's just I'm getting antsy and I just wanted to…"

 _"Find the next big fight."_ Uncle Bobby supplied.

"Yeah, I guess."

 _"Well as much as I don't like it, I might be able to help. Last I heard, there was still a Dubois and a couple Parkers still kicking. They ain't full-blooded Cole, but I bet they can teach you a thing or two. I could see if I could find them for you?"_

"No, don't. With the Coles dead they're probably in hiding and I don't want them to risk their lives for me."

 _"Are you sure?"_ Uncle Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

 _"Well, all right. I'll talk to you tomorrow girl."_

"Yeah, I'll talk to you then. Night."

 _"Night."_ Uncle Bobby said before hanging up. I closed the phone and let it fall from my hand. Deucalion killed them, he killed the Coles. I curled up on my side. I just couldn't believe it, Chandler, Tex, all my other invincible cousins were dead. I was the last Cole.

The picture Deucalion gave me caught my eye. It was of me and Deucalion just before he was banished. I was about two years old and I was sitting on his lap at some picnic. I was laughing at him. It seemed like it was a good day, but what made the picture better was that in the corner of the picture was my mom. She was facing the camera, as she was talking to someone from the compound. Her hair was down and she was wearing a white peasant blouse and jean shorts. The sun hit her just right and she looked like she was glowing. She was beautiful. And she was taken from me.

I sit up and take the picture in my hands and rip it in two cutting Deucalion out of the picture. I took his half and tore it into tiny bits. He made his play and now it was my turn.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I hit my alarm, turning it off. It was go time. I got out of bed and pulled my outfit off the dresser. I pulled off Dean's old shirt, and put on my plain black bra. Next was a black tank that had the _Guns and Roses'_ skull logo on it. I paired it with a red, blue, and black plaid shirt and pulled on a pair of dark jean shorts. I wrapped a black scarf around my neck in a bandit like style to cover my bruises around my neck. I grabbed a pair of white boot socks and stuffed my feet in them, before shoving my feet into a pair of knee high black boots. I gave myself a once over in the floor length mirror and smirked at myself. There I was.

I grabbed my favorite knife; the one made of pure silver and infused with wolfsbane, and twirled it around a bit, before stuffing it in my boot. I snatched a hair tie off my bed stand and picked up my bad and keys and headed down the stairs.

"Late start?" the Sheriff asked as I hit the bottom step.

"Yeah," I answered smoothly, "Hit the snooze one too many times."

"Okay, have a good day at school."

"Oh I will," I said opening the front door, "Be safe."

I closed the door behind me firmly and made my way to my car. I got in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. My Mach One roared to life.

" _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger"_

Last known survivor, huh? I pursed my lips and nodded my head side to side.

"Yeah, that will work." I shift the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Look out Alphas, a Winchester is coming your way.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

The sound of squealing tires caused me to look up from reapplying my lip gloss. I saw Jameson's car make a sharp turn around the aisle of cars, before whipping her car into a parking space. She stepped out of the car with a determined look on her face. She pushed her hair away from her face and pulled it up into a ponytail. She slammed the door of the car, and walked purposefully towards the school

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. I quickly got out of my car and rushed after her, "Jameson!"

She paused for a moment.

"What, Lydia?" she asked.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" I asked her. I heard about the twins and Deucalion from Stiles, and I got the feeling she was about to make her move.

"Probably not, but I'll feel better," She said and then continued walking. I massaged my forehead, before taking after her as fast as I could in heels.

"What's going on?" I heard Allison asked as we reached the bottom on the front steps. Jameson stopped again and her head fell back in frustration.

"She's about to do something incredibly idiotic."

"Lydia! Shut your whore mouth." Jameson said turning around to look at me. Ignoring my gasping expression, she then turned to Allison, "You might want to follow and take notes Argent, you might learn something."

Jameson then spun on her heel and headed up the steps. Allison and I shared a worried look before quickly following after her. Jameson throws the doors open, and I swear everyone stops to look at her. They all seem to part like the Red Sea as she headed down the hallway. This was really bad. I pulled out my phone and texted Stiles.

 **To Stiles** : _Code Jameson_

"Hey you!" Jameson's voice rose above the noises of the crowd, "Yes you, don't you run from me, Danny!"

I looked up from my phone screen to see Jameson heading straight for Danny. He looked around for an escape, but there was none. She cornered him against his locker.

"Aiden and Ethan, where are they?" She demanded.

"I-I- don't know." Danny stuttered. Jameson apparently didn't believe him because she pushed him against the locker, pinning him there with her arm against his throat.

"Should we stop her or something?" Allison asked. I looked at her and made a face.

"Go right ahead." I told her. She looked at Jameson and then back at me.

"Maybe we should wait…for Scott and Isaac."

"Yeah, that's probably smart."

"I'm going to only ask you this nicely one more time, and then you're not going to like what happens next. Where are Aiden and Ethan?"

"Th-The l-locker room."

"Thank-you, Danny." Jameson said sweetly. She released him and straightened his clothes, "It's been a pleasure doing business you."

She then took off down the hallway, and rounded a corner. Allison and I barely wasted a second before following after. I don't know how Stiles keeps up with her all the time. She's a lot of work.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I felt like an avenging fury walking down the hallways to the locker room. And the other students seem to get that too, because not a single one stood in my way. I saw the big double wooden doors ahead and pulled them open. I headed inside and luckily for me, the only ones there was Ethan and Aiden. They looked up at me in surprise, but I just gave them a feral grin, licking my teeth as I did so. I then pulled out my knife, and then they got what I was there for.

"My move." I told them. Their eyes glowed and the both smirked. But they wouldn't be there for long.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Lydia!" I called out to the redhead; she looked down the hall at me before looking back at the locker doors. Scott, Isaac, and I jogged down to her and Allison.

"Where is she?" Scott asked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jameson's voice came from the locker room. It was followed by snarls and the banging of lockers.

"You two should probably get in there." Allison said to Isaac and Scott. There was another loud bang and a sharp yelp.

"Are you kidding?" Isaac said. We heard another loud crash and we all winced.

"That's going to bruise." I said not even having to see that hit.

"Well…" Scott said to Isaac.

"Well…" Isaac repeated motioning for Scott to go first. But neither of them moved.

"Well…one of you needs to get in there!" Lydia prodded.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked Lydia. She just gave me an incredulous look.

"I tried and she told me to shut my whore mouth."

"And you?" I asked Allison. She held her hands up.

"She hates me, and besides she just told me to follow her and take notes. And I think I've learned a few things." Allison answered wincing at another crash.

"And?"

"Never piss of a Winchester."

"Sounds about right." I said, before turning to Scott, "So wh-."

"Shh…" Scott interrupted, "She's saying something."

I gestured wildly with my arms for him to tell us.

"Tell Deucalion, that he may have done battle with the Coles…but he's never gone to war with a Winchester. His move."

Scott then jumped about foot at the next sound he heard.

"What? What?" I asked frantically. But Scott was cut off, by the swinging of the locker room doors. Jameson emerges from the room her hair loose and wild. She has a cut on her cheek and her arm is scratched up. But what was even more worrying was the way her eyes were still burning from the fight. She nodded at us before storming down the hallway.

"Damn." Isaac breathed appreciatively. We all looked at him. He caught us staring and just shrugged with a grin before following after her. Lydia and I shared a look before rushing after them

"Jay! James!" I called out.

"Jameson!" Lydia yelled too. Scott caught up a moment later still wearing a stunned face. We tailed Jameson all the way to the parking lot. She made her way to her car; Isaac jogged ahead and opened the door for her. She briefly nodded at her before sliding in. Isaac walked around the front of the car and got in the passenger seat. We heard her car rumbling on and her music was blasting through the radio. Jameson pulled out of her spot and left the parking lot.

"I'll go after them," Scott said. I nodded at him. He gave me a reassuring smile before running towards his bike. Soon he was gone too.

"She's a…she's a lot of work." Lydia said.

"Tell me about it."

 _~Carry On~_

Neither Scott nor James showed back up for the rest of the day. And God only knows when Jameson would be ready to come home after what happened this morning. I thought about using my free period to go look for them, but knew it would be useless. So I decided instead to go look for my dad and see what I could get from him about the murders. But if they are really sacrifices there's only one person besides Jameson who would know what's going on.

I made a U-turn and headed back to the outskirts of town. I pulled into a parking spot at the Veterinarian Clinic and made my way inside. The chiming bells announced my presence and Dr. Deaton came out to see it who it was. He stopped in surprise when he saw it was me.

"You're out of school early."

"Yeah, free period, actually. I was just heading to see my dad. He's a…You know, I guess you probably heard that people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out."

"I gathered at much from the sheriff title."

"Yeah, um, you know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right?" I asked, "So I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here…you."

"Come with me." The Doc said indicating with his head to follow him. I scrambled after him, ready to get some answers.

"So all these symbols and things, the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain Ash, all of it is from the Celtic Druids." I explained to him as I followed him into the back, "And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the Druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the Lindow Man? 2,000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold Death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite Druid plant that was."

Deaton opened one of the vials in front of him and pulled out a cutting of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." Deaton said.

"I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" I asked, "Then why aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe because when you've spent every moment of the last 10 years trying to push something away…Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit."

"All right, so this guy, is he a Druid?" I asked him.

"No," he answered, "He's copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?"

"No," I answered shaking my head.

"Wise oak. The Celtic Druids were close to nature. They believed the kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well, this one is." I said, I was about to tell him what Jameson had said about the ceremonial part of the sacrifices when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that it was Lydia, "Hey, I can't talk right now."

 _"I think I know who the next victim is, the music teacher is missing."_ Lydia said.

"Wait, what?" Okay, are you sure he's missing?" I asked her.

 _"Not just missing, taken."_ Lydia answered shakenly.

 _~Carry On~_

Deaton and I rushed to the school and met Lydia in the band room. She handed Deaton a phone and pushed play. Dark undiscernible chanting came through the speakers. Deaton listen for a bit before pressing pause.

"Can we get a copy of this?" he asked Lydia. I moved away from the pair of them and began searching the room for a clue to where the killer might have taken him.

"Hey, Doc, any help would be, you know, helpful." I told him.

"Your Winchester friend is right about the group of threes. For practices such as these each grouping would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." I interrupted, "Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?"

"Absolutely." Deaton answered. I held a picture up of the band director in military dress.

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd." I added, putting the picture down.

"That's got to be it. That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?"

"He's probably home right now. I'm gonna try to get him on the phone." I said pulling out my cell.

"Lydia?" I heard Deaton ask as I began walking away. I stopped and turned around. "Something wrong?"

"No, it was…I mean…I just thought of someone else with a military connection."

"Who?" I asked.

"Mr. Harris."

 _~Carry On~_

"This is just one of many possibilities," Deaton said as we searched Harris' room, "He could have simply left for the day."

"Yeah, well, not without this." I said holding up Harris' bag. I put the bag down in the chair and began looking on Harris' desks for clues. It looks like he had been grading papers. Wait is that an R?

"What?" Deaton asked.

"This test is graded R." I told him holding up the paper.

"This one's an H." Lydia said holding up another one. Deaton came over to the desk and looked at the test before arranging them in a weird way.

"Stiles, you remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?"

"Yeah." I answered confused.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Garlic word for that as well…Darach."

I looked back down at the test and saw that Deaton had managed to arrange the tests to form the word for the dark druid. Alpha Packs, human sacrifices, dark Druids, what next?

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Jameson drove out to Derek's old house. She parked out front and exited the car without a word. I heard the clicking noise of her opening her trunk, and got out as well. She probably needed to shoot something to calm down. Scott came rolling up on his bike as she was taking out her shotgun. He immediately got off his bike and started checking on the cuts on her cheek and her arm. He also moved aside her scarf to get a look at her bruises. I hissed when I saw them, they looked worse than they did yesterday. Unlike she normally did, Jameson didn't shrug off his concern, she just kind of stood there.

Seeing that she was okay as she was ever going to be, Scott then started asking her about what happened. He asked her all the questions I had been dying to ask her on the drive out here. Like what was the message Deucalion had sent through Derek? Who was Deucalion to her? What happened back there? She just stood up straighter and her eyes grew cold. She said that Deucalion had just declared war and she attacked the twins as a message that she accepted. Scott face planted into his hands. She didn't seem to care and just walked off with her rifle and small canvas bag.

Once she left Scott told me he had looked into the locker room before chasing after her. He said she had kicked the crap out of them. Both of the twins were knocked out and it looked like she had broken bones too. He was both appalled and impressed at the same time. While I was totally impressed and just when I thought she couldn't get any hotter.

Scott and I thought that it would be best just to wait for her to come back on her own, and sat on Derek's porch. Around lunch time, Scott headed out and brought us back pizza, one cheese and the other some weird looking pizza he said was a Fiesta pizza. I stayed away from it and munched on the cheese.

We stayed out there until dark storm clouds rolled in. By that time Jameson came back, looking more approachable than she did earlier. She put her stuff back in the trunk without a word. She then offered to take me home. I accepted and she drove me to the old industrial district where Derek's loft was. I went inside ready with my excuse for why I skipped school that day, but instead of Derek asking me why I wasn't in school, he asked me to leave.

"I-I don't get it." I said, "Well, did something happen?"

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much." Derek answered emotionlessly, "I need you out tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek said facing me for the first time since I entered the room.

"Come on." I scoffed.

"Leave"

"Derek, please."

"Get out."

"Derek, come on."

"GO!" Derek yelled chunking his glass at me. It shatters just above my head, just like that night when Dad saw me heal. Now, I wanted to leave. I picked up the bag of my stuff and ran out of the loft. But where was I going to go?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I was in my room doing homework, or at least trying to do homework. I was contemplating about calling James and having her come over. I wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure she wasn't going to do anything else, make sure she was safe. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in, Mom." I said. I could hear the door moving open, but the scent that was coming through wasn't my Mom's, it was Isaac. I turned to look at the door, and there he was dripping wet in my doorway.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Well, there it is folks, 28 pages of awesomeness. In case anyone was wondering I'm thinking Robin Wright for Jameson's mom._

 _ **Banphrionsa:**_ _the closest word I could find for princess in Gaelic_

 _ **Muintir thar gach uile ni:**_ _Gaelic for Family (clan) Above All._


	5. Chapter 5: Open Wound

**Chapter 5: Open Wound**

 **AN:** _Sorry about being away so long. Enjoy this chapter!_

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Stop thinking about it, man." I told Boyd. I could feel the anger radiating off him like a space heater. 

"What, like you're not thinking about it, too?" he asked. Good point.

"We'll both stop thinking about it" I told him.

"I can't."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either."

"You sure about that?"

I didn't answer him, because I wasn't sure. All I know is that if I kept thinking about what happened, Stiles was going to get that Werewolf Thunderdome after all.

~ _Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Okay, next word, _anachronism_." I asked Scott. When he didn't immediately respond, I looked over to see why he wasn't paying attention. He had spaced out again, "Yo, Scotty? Hey, yo, Scotty? Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized, "What's the word?"

"Anachronism."

"Something that exists out of its normal time."

"Nice. Okay, next word, incongruous."

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened, incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Jameson answered in a scratchy voice. Her throat was still bothering her from her little spat with Isaac. She rose up into a sitting position in the seat in front of us, still looking like she was asleep.

"Good job, James."

She gave me a sarcastic thumbs up, her eyes still closed.

"Okay, next word." I continued, "Um, Darach, it's a noun."

Scott gave me a look, while Jameson gave me a variation on a thumbs up.

"Come on, we have to talk about it sometime, okay?" I argued with Scott, "And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?"

Scott didn't answer just laid his head against the window. Well, okay then. I cleared my throat, and read the next word on Scott's Vocab App.

"Intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott answered.

"Aww…just like you, James." I told her. She flipped me the bird with both hands this time. I smirk and go to read the next word. The bus then drives over a pothole, shaking the whole bus, the tablet bounces out of my hand and I quickly reach out and grab it. I hear Scott moan in pain as the bus continues to ride it out.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" I asked him. He doesn't answer, just scrunches his face up in pain, "We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"And leave Thing One and Thing Two up there with one half of the Wonder Twins?" Jameson said opening her eyes, "Yeah, that was so not happening."

"There's safety in numbers." Scott agreed with her.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay?" I reminded them, and looked the word up on Scott's tablet "It's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's…"

I was interrupted by Scott grunting in pain again. Alright, that's enough.

"All right, Scott," I said moving to get up, "I'm telling Coach that…"

"No. No, no, no." Scott protested grabbing my arm, "I'm alright."

"Well, try telling that to your face, McCall." Jameson said.

"Would you just let me see it?" I asked talking about the gash in his side that he got last night. Scott held his side protectively.

"I'm okay."

Jameson scoffed and twisted around in her seat till she was kneeling over the bus seat. She reached for Scott's side only for him to curl into himself more. She lifted her head to look him in the eye. They entered in an intense battle of will. Scott caved first with a sigh, and shifted so he was sort of lying on his side. He then lifted up his shirt exposing his wound.

"Oh, dude..." I said. Jameson stayed quiet and lightly touched some of the areas around the wound, like she was testing it for something.

"I know it's bad," Scott said, shooing Jameson's hand away to lower his shirt, "but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" I asked him, not buying that the marks being from an Alpha was the only reason he wasn't healing. Jameson seemed to agree because she was looking at Scott with expectant smirk.

"I can't believe he's dead." Scott said instead of answering, "I can't believe Derek's dead."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Allison's Perspective:_

"Am I getting too close?" I asked Lydia, "I'm getting way too close, aren't I?"

"That depends." She answered, "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?"

Okay, I was getting too close.

"Yeah, I should back off." I agreed.

"Well, that also depends." Lydia said contemplatively, before turning to me, "Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?"

"Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"Hmm."

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door."

"For what?" Lydia asked.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Hey," I greeted Scott._

 _"Hey," He said back, he stood awkwardly at my front door._

 _"Would you like to come in?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah," He said, "Yeah."_

 _Still a little unsure of himself, he came into my apartment._

 _"I um…just wanted to check on you and make sure you're alright after what happened with Isaac." Scott asked as we walked towards my room._

 _"Yeah, uhh…Jameson got the worst of it." I said opening my door. I looked back at him and saw a dark expression come over his face for just the briefest of seconds._

 _"Yeah, she did." He agreed, "But ahh…she got her revenge today."_

 _"Did you hear what happened after you guys left?" I asked him. He shook his head no, "Aiden got suspended, and the story going around is that he started the fight with his brother. He'll be out for two weeks."_

 _Scott smiled to himself. The awkward silence filled the room again._

 _"So, is that all you came to talk about?" I asked after a while._

 _"Uhh…yeah, unless there's something you wanted to talk about…"_

 _"Umm…Scott wh-."_

 _But something else has caught Scott's attention; he walks over to my bed and pulls out some arrows from under a blanket I had hastily thrown over them when I went to go answer the door. He turns back around with a questioning look._

 _"Th-those are just…"_

 _"Allison what are you doing?" He asked me, "I thought you and your Dad had some kind of agreement where you both stay out of all of this."_

 _"What, is that your subtle way of saying that I should stay out of this?"_

 _"No." He lied._

 _"Okay, well, I can take care of myself. And if I want to get involved there is nothing you or my father can say to stop me."_

 _"I know," Scott conceded, "But these guys, Allison, if you didn't notice, they're pretty terrifying. Plus, they have some serious advantages like superhuman strength."_

 _"You're pretty strong, and I can handle you." I told him confidently._

 _"Me?" Scott laughs_

 _"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?" I asked._

 _"I didn't say that."_

 _"Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow."_

 _"Okay, well, what if you didn't have it?" Scott asked hypothetically, "I still have super strength."_

 _"I have skills and training."_

 _"I have claws."_

 _"I'm smarter."_

 _"Well, I'm faster."_

 _"Prove it." I dared him. He looks at me like he's not sure what I'm asking him to do. I silently laugh at him and feint left, before trying to hit him with my right hand. He easily catches it. I swing at him with my other arm, but he catches that do. He spins me around as he pins my arms against my chest. He pulls me in close, to where our noses are touching. It would be so easy just to turn up my face and kiss him. But there seems to be something holding us both back from going through with it. Scott pulls his face away from me and I tug loose of his gentle grip._

 _I stand back, and pretend to be upset about my loss, before going to kick Scott. He deflects my kick and I swing to hit him hoping he will be delayed. He blocks it again and I come around with my other hand. He blocks me again. Feeling frustrated I send a punch towards his face. He grabs my fist and turns me around, grabbing my other arm. He twists both of my arms behind my back before spinning me with him and pressing me against the door._

 _"Okay, I get it. You can let go now." I told him pissed off at myself and him that I failed to land a single blow. Realizing that I'm no longer joking around Scott lets me go and backs off. I grab my wrist, rubbing the kinks out._

 _"I'm sorry, I…"_

 _"Don't…" I stopped him, "Don't apologize. You're right"_

 _I walked past him towards my bed, trying to put some distance between us._

 _"I was just trying…"_

 _"I got it." I told him, bending down to sit on the floor next to my bed, "You made your point."_

 _I hear Scott open the door, and I exhale in relief._

 _"Allison," Scott tries again, "the twins were just messing with us. I've seen some of the others, I'm not telling you to stay out of this, because I don't think you couldn't easily kick my ass if you wanted to. I'm telling you this because they scare the hell out of me. And they should scare you too."_

 _Scott closes the door all the way, and leaves. Maybe he's right; maybe I should stay out of this. Or maybe it's for those same reasons he's going to need my help._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"McCall, not you too." The Coach moaned.

"No, Coach, I'm good." I told him. He nodded and turned back to Jared who was still looking a little green.

"Hey, Scott you're bleeding again." Stiles pointed out, "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all."

I turn to tell Stiles that I was fine, when I caught side of Ethan. His head was cocked towards us.

"He's listening." I told Stiles and Jameson.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked.

"No, not in front of this many people, unless he wants to be your new fur coat." Jameson answered for me. Stiles snorted before turning his attention past Ethan.

"Okay, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

Boyd seemed to look back at us, after Stiles asked his question.

"No, they won't." I said not so much answering Stiles but warning Boyd, "Not here."

Jameson made a disbelieving face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jameson said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well for one when I texted Isaac to ask if he was going to do something stupid his answer was "You'll find out after I do something stupid." And two, you see that vein bulging in Boyd's head. I'm very familiar with the bulging vein phenomena. I've been the cause of a bulging vein, and I know that when I see that vein bulge that I better duck 'cause that's when the right hook comes out."

"Okay, so what if they do, do something?" Stiles asked me, "Are you two going to stop them?"

Scott and Jameson nodded, but Jameson looked more hesitant. I had a feeling if Isaac and Boyd snapped she would be right in the fray.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective (Flashback):_

 _"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek told me._

 _"So kill them first, that's the plan?" I asked._

 _"They won't even see it coming." Boyd added._

 _"Why is the default plan always murder?" I asked, "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

 _"Not this time, McCall," Jameson said in a hard voice, "They're monsters, Scott. It's not like it was with Jackson, Boyd, and Cora, these guys consciously decided to be killers. If we don't stop them they'll kill us all and then move on."_

 _"She's right," Derek agreed, "Deucalion will just go on recruiting, and his body count will just keep increasing. We need to act fast and we need to make sure they're no longer a problem for anyone."_

 _"You can't just beat a pack of Alphas," I reminded them. I mean, they were a pack of Alphas._

 _"That's why we're going after Deucalion," Cora said, "just him."_

 _"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd says._

 _"Only this isn't a snake. It's a Hydra." Peter disagreed, "And like Scott says, they're all Alphas."_

 _"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek argued._

 _"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra?" Peter asked Derek._

 _"Two more grew back in its place." I answered._

 _"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter complemented._

 _"Killing him won't break them but it will definitely scatter them for a time. Will they come after us with everything they got once they regroup… hell yeah! But we still killed the Alpha of Alphas, and that right there will play with their confidence when they take us on." Jameson said, "Besides, I really want that bastard dead."_

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Suddenly the bus driver slams on the breaks, causing us all to launch forward. Once we're righted, I raise myself up to see what the problem was. There was a line of cars in front of us practically parked on the highway. We weren't going anywhere anytime soon. I pulled out my phone to look up traffic alerts to double check on that.

"There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead." I told Boyd "Could miss the meet. Boyd?"

I looked over at Boyd when he didn't respond. He was breathing heavily, exhaling in growls.

"Boyd?" I try again. His eyes start glowing. He kept looking out of the corner of his eye towards Ethan.

"Boyd…" I warned. He ignored me and curled his hand against the top of the seat in front of us, claws out. Boyd moved to get up, but a hand clamps down on his arm. We look up and see Scott standing there.

"Let go." Boyd gritted out.

"You got a plan?" Scott asked Boyd, "Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care." Boyd told him. Boyd lunged against Scott's grip and grabbed his arm to help Scott out. I just lost Derek. I didn't want to lose another member of my pack.

"Calm down," I hissed.

"I care." Scott told Boyd. Boyd struggles against Scott's hand, causing Scott to expose his side.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." I said noticing the blood on his shirt.

"I'm fine," Scott told us, "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying.

"Okay." Boyd agreed. Scott nodded and stood up straight. I watched him hobble to the rear of the bus, and noticed Jameson doing the same thing. She scooted over when he got to her seat. He gave her a pained smile, before sitting down next to her. Great. I huffed and looked forward to see Boyd staring out the windshield with laser focus. Well, at least that's one thing I won't have to worry about.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I scooted over for Scott to give him the aisle seat in case, Boyd tried something again. Scott gave me a strained smile, and slid in next to me. He let is head fall back against the back of the bus seat, leaning towards me. I scooted closer and took his hand.

"So crisis averted?" Stiles asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem." Stiles said leaning over the back of out seat.

I groaned. Five minutes, seriously just five minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know but it's something evil, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you two know that."

Scott and I shared an amused look before turning back to look at Ethan.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott said

"Yeah, neither do I." Stiles agreed, "I'm gonna see what he's waiting for."

"What are you going to do?" I asked him as dug around in his pocket.

"I'm gonna ask."

"You're going to ask? You're going to go over there and ask him?"

"No," Stiles said leaning back into his own seat, "J-Just wait."

I held my hands up. He pulled out his cell phone and started texting. He sent if off and looked expectantly towards Danny. I follow his gaze. Danny looked back at him and mouthed "no." Stiles tried again, I guess he got the same answer, because he made his annoyed face and tried again. Danny looks back and makes a face at Stiles. Stiles throws his hands up, urging Danny to just do it. Danny turned back around and a few seconds later Stiles phone chimes announcing the arrival of another text. Stiles furiously sends back another reply.

This time Danny blows him off and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Stiles wigged out, and began text-bombing his team mate. I snickered as I watched Danny pretend to ignore the persistent chiming noise.

Ethan turned to Danny to say something but I was too far away to hear. I saw Danny sigh before responding to him. Ethan spun around to look back at us, the three of us quickly ducked behind the bus seats.

"Well that wasn't very subtle." I heard Stiles say from the back seat.

"Like we have any room to talk," I reminded him. I waited another moment before scooting back up in my seat, helping Scott as I did so. Stiles held up his phone to show the text Danny just sent him.

 _Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night._

"Ennis?" Scott inquired.

"Okay, so does that mean…" I asked.

"He's not dead?" Stiles said, "Not yet."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us!" Coach yelled. I raised my hand to get his attention, "Stilinski, put your hand down."

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about half a mile up." I said anyway, "I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic…"

"We're not gonna stop." Coach insisted.

"Okay, but if we stop…"

"Stilinski!" Coach cut me off, blowing his whistle for emphasis, "Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

"I hate him." I said leaning back in my seat. Scott snorts from his resting spot on Jameson's shoulder.

"Join the club. I'm thinking letterman jackets this time." Jameson said, fixing the Coach with a glare. I opened my mouth to tell her she wasn't helping, but quickly shut it, I actually like the idea.

"Did you call Deaton?" I asked Scott.

"I keep getting his voice mail." He replied lifting his head. I hear him grunt in pain, we really needed to get off this bus.

"That's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison." I said.

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills? " Scott asked.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." I told him.

"Speaking of subtly." Jameson commented, looking through the back window, "If Allison got any closer she would be mounting us."

"Yeah, it's kind of pathetic." I agreed, putting my phone up to my ear.

 _"Hey, Stiles."_ Lydia said evasively. _"Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, you know, the popcorn and…"_

"I know you guys are right behind us." I stopped her in the middle of her lie, "Put me on speaker."

 _"Okay,"_ she said. I heard the beep of the speaker.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt."

" _What do you mean still?"_ Allison asked, _"He's not healing?"_

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color."

Scott shot me a look over his shoulder, but his pale face and wince of pain kind of took away from it.

 _"What's wrong with him?"_ Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him? I don't…" I trailed off too frustrated to speak. Jameson took the phone from me.

"That's what we need to find out; we have to get off this bus."

 _"And what, take him to a hospital?"_ Lydia asked.

"Lydia sh-"

 _"I know, I know, shut my whore mouth."_

 _"There's a rest stop, about a mile up."_ Allison informed us, _"Tell the coach to pull over."_

Jameson snorted.

"I've been trying." I told Allison.

 _"Well. Reason with him."_

"Reason?"

Did she really say reason with Coach? I looked out the back window at her.

"Did her blonde highlights seep into her brain?" James whispered.

"Have you met this guy?" I asked her.

 _"Just try something."_

"Fine," I huffed, hanging up the phone. I stuffed my phone in my sweatshirt, and pulled myself out of my seat. I scratched my nose and straightened my jacket, "Okay."

"Stiles," Jameson said stopping me mid-step. I faced her and Scott, "Don't let him know you're afraid. He smells fear."

Scott nodded. I drew my mouth into a thin line, readying myself to deal with him. I saluted Jameson and Scott and hiked down the aisle to Coach.

"So Coach there's a rest stop down…"

"Sit down, Stilinski!"

"But Coach…"

"Back to your seat!"

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" I tried again, "We've been on this thing for, like, three hours…"

Coach blew his whistle in my face stopping me mid-sentence.

"It's 60 miles to the next rest stop…"

I was met again by the shrill sound of the whistle and by spittle.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good…"

Coach did it again. Now, I was seriously starting to get pissed off.

"You know, our bladders aren't exactly…"

He blew it again.

"Coach, this is…"

Attack of the whistle.

"Can you…"

Whistle.

"Please…"

Whistle.

"Let me talk! I'm…"

Coach blows the whistle again but this time he also laughs at me.

"Everytime…"

Coach interrupts me again with his whistle, blowing until he face turned red.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" He yelled.

"OKAY!" I shouted back at him.

"And, Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach said to Jared once I turned around. Jared? Car sickness? This gives me an idea, a really, really, messy idea.

"Hey, Jared." I said plopping down next to him, "How you doing?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Stiles and Jameson helped me get off the bus. I was in too much pain to make it all the way to the restroom by myself. Allison and Lydia were waiting off to the side of the bus, but quickly came up behind us once we got out.

Stiles and Jameson continued to help me walk as we went towards the bathroom. Once inside they lowered me down to a sitting position against the far wall. Allison crouched down next to me and lifted my shirt. All four of them hiss when they see how bad it's gotten.

"Oh, my God. Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked.

"Sorry," I apologized weakly.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" She said before getting up, I nodded and closed my eyes, "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"And tell them what? Our best friend the werewolf isn't acting werewolfy?" Jameson demanded.

"We got to do something, James." Stiles shot back.

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia offered.

"Wha- What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles wondered.

"Somatoformic." Lydia corrected, "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause…yes, it's all in his head."

"All in his head?" I heard Stiles say, "Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died."

"So what do we do?" Allison asked.

"Stitch him up." Lydia answered pulling a sewing kit from her bag, "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

"Fake it till you make it." Jameson said quietly, "I'll sew him up."

"Are you sure?" I heard Stiles ask.

"Yeah, I can do it," Jameson replied, "Lydia I don't suppose you have any Purell or something in that bag do you?"

"I have hand wipes." Lydia replied.

"That will do. He's going to need a new shirt."

"I can get that I hate needles anyway." Stiles announced.

"Good. Lydia, stay with him and stall Coach, this is going to take some time."

"On it." Lydia agreed. I heard shuffling feet and the swinging of the door, signaling they had left.

"What do you need me to do?" Allison asked.

"Go outside and guard the door," Jameson told her, "And Allison, whatever you hear…don't come back in until I tell you to."

"Mmmhmm." Allison replied, there was some more shuffling and I felt the breeze from outside and then Allison was gone. I heard Jameson move around and turn on the sink and grab towels. I the felt her kneel down next to me.

"Hey," she said softly. I opened my eyes a bit and saw her looking at my face.

"Hey."

"I know you're tired but I'm going to need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

I opened my eyes all the way and nodded.

"Good doggie." She teased patting my head. I laughed lightly at her joke. Seeing that I was conscious she took the wet towel in her hand and began cleaning the area around the wound. Once she got the worst of it she picked up the small sewing box by her knee and opening it up. She pulled out a needle and two spools of thread.

"Hot pink or white?" She asked

"Oh, definitely the hot pink."

She chuckled and put the other spool away. Using one of the hand wipes Lydia gave her she cleaned the needle before threading the string through the eye.

"You ready?" she asked once she finished threading the needle. I nodded yes. She gave me a small reassuring smile before piercing my skin. I breathed in sharply at the intrusion. Jameson stopped, and gazed up me waiting for me to give her the signal to keep going.

"Just do it."

Jameson nodded and got to work sewing. It became increasingly difficult t to stay conscious as she worked. The pain, the loss of blood it was just too much. My eyes kept falling shut and at first I tried to keep them opened, but after a while I just let them stay closed.

"It takes the breath right out of you doesn't it?" Jameson said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Hmm?"

"Losing someone you care about." She clarified, "It's like the moment they take their last breath, so do you. You can't think, you can't move, you're frozen in that moment. And immediately people tell you that it gets better, that you have to move on, that time heals all wounds."

"Does it?" I rasped.

"No, it doesn't. You will always have this pain like an open wound. And there will be days, God will there be days, when you actually wish you had this huge gaping wound just so it could distract you from the pain or in some cases let you feel something other than numbness. No, time doesn't heal your wounds Scott, but it does make you stronger. When my brother di..." Jameson paused, and I heard a sniffle. I opened my eyes, and saw that her eye were wet. "When my brother died…I was lost. I didn't know what to do; Hell, I'm still trying to figure out what I should do. I'm not strong enough yet, there are days when I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to live the way he would want me to. But you McCall…you're stronger than me. And I know that you're strong enough to live, to keep going, to find ways to thrive. And I know one day you'll find the strength to realize that none of this is your fault."

 _~Flashback~_

 _I looked over the edge of the broken floor, where Derek had fallen. His fall was broken by the old escalator, he was bent in awkward angles with blood still pouring from his chest._

 _"No." I exhaled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it began pulling me back from the ledge. I scrambled back with the owner of the hand. Until, we both fall awkwardly on the floor. I see Isaac in the corner of my eye, he's just as shocked as I am, Derek's dead._

 _~End Flashback~_

"It is my fault. I didn't stop him." I panted, "I couldn't save him."

"Scott, look at me." Jameson ordered, grapping my chin so I would look at her, "It's not your fault, okay, you didn't push Derek to attack Deucalion, you didn't push him off that ledge, okay? It isn't your fault."

I nodded. Jameson sighed in relief and rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes. With her so close, it was like I was completely surrounded by her. Her scent, her emotions ranging from grief to anger, her body, everything.

"It's not your fault either."

I heard her breath a small laugh before she pulled away from me.

"Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to believe that too." She said. I then felt her continue sewing me up.

"Done," she said after a while. I opened my eyes to look down at her handy work.

"Nice," I said as she tied off the last of the thread. She grinned.

"Yeah, too bad you don't scar this would look pretty bad ass when it healed up."

"So its true girls do go for scars." I teased her.

"And tattoos," she said tracing the design on my arm with her finger. It felt like her finger was leaving a mark of its own as it circled my arm.

"Jameson," I said quietly, she looked up and moved her hand away from my arm. I reached out and grabbed it. Her expression grew surprised at the unexpected touch, "Tha-."

A knock on the door interrupted what I was going to say.

"Yeah?" Jameson asked raising her voice.

"Stiles brought Scott a shirt." Allison's voice came through the metal.

"Okay, just hold on." Jameson told her, before turning to me, "Can you stand?'

I nodded. I started pushing myself up so I would slide up the wall. Jameson came alongside of me to help. Once I was standing, I limped to the door using Jameson as a crutch. Jameson opened it just enough for Allison to hand the shirt through. Jameson took it and closed the door again. She moved out from under my arm, and rolled up the shirt for me so all I had to do was stick my arms and head through.

"Good to go?" She asked after I got the shirt on.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go."

I moved so I could put my arm around Jameson's shoulder. She slipped arm around me and gripped the hand that was over her shoulder.

"Allison, open the door." Jameson called out. Allison slowly pushed the door open so not to hit us and held it for us as we shuffled past her.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked running up to us, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I answered her, "Stiles. Where's Stiles?"

Lydia exhaled in frustration.

"Trying to stall coach," She said coming alongside me and wrapping an arm around me just under Jameson's. With her other hand she pulled my arm around her shoulder. She then turned her head to look at Allison, "We still don't have gas."

"We can't leave them, not with Scott still like this." Allison replied.

"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia said.

"Sounds good."

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion."

"Well, it is now." Jameson said her. Lydia gave her a look.

"So not helping, James."

"I guess helping you just isn't in her color wheel." I said to Lydia. Jameson grinned at me.

"Yeah, well at least we know you're feeling better McCall." Jameson teased, "Come on, let's go find Stiles and rescue him from Coach."

Lydia huffed and kept pace with us as Allison came round to walk with her friend.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective(Flashback):_

 _I could sense that Scott was up to something. All afternoon he kept looking at his phone and there were more than a few hushed conversations with Jameson. It usually ended with her getting pissed and walking off, which also told me she was up to something too. And I wanted to know what everyone was keeping from me._

 _I moseyed down the hall to Scott's room. The door was open so I stood in the doorway. He was putting on his jacket like he was about to head out, which was only confirmed when I saw him pick up his helmet. He turns around and jumps back when he sees me leaning against the door frame._

 _"Whoa." He gasps._

 _"Where you going?" I asked him._

 _"Uh, uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat." He lied._

 _"Oh, cool. I'll come with you."_

 _"Nah, dude, it's okay. I can eat alone."_

 _"What are you getting?"_

 _"Uh…Mex-i-can."_

 _"Dude," I said pushing off the door frame with my elbow, "I love Mexican…"_

 _"Isaac." He called me back when I tried to go. "I can eat alone, it's okay."_

 _"You're not going alone." I told him, picking up his extra helmet from the dresser by his door, "Come on."_

 _He looks down at his feet, knowing he wasn't going to change my mind. He walks past me and allows me to follow him down to his bike. We both climb on and Scott takes off. I didn't know where we were going until I saw a block of abandoned buildings in the old center of town. Scott drove past them and straight for the old mall and continued on inside. We drove around the abandoned building till we reached what looked like the food court area. I hopped of the bike and removed my helmet._

 _"We're just going to talk to him, try to reason with him." Scott said as he swung himself of his bike, "That's it…What?"_

 _"Nothing. It's just that…I'm actually kind of hungry now." I told him walking until I was standing next to him. Scott breathed out an anxious laugh and patted me on my shoulder._

 _"So am I."_

 _We headed over to Deucalion who was standing by himself on an escalator in the middle of an open space. He was standing in the moonlight, looking imposing, intimidating. Scott noticed my hesitancy and turns his head towards me._

 _"You good?" he mouths._

 _"Yeah." I mouth back nodding._

 _"You didn't come alone." Deucalion said._

 _"Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott introduced me._

 _"I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion replied. I hear a rustling noise to my left and look over and see Derek with three figures standing behind him._

 _"How did yo-?" Scott started to say to Derek, "Jameson! Derek don't. You can't do this and no one gets hurt. If someone else dies…"_

 _"Him." Derek says all wolfed out, "Just him."_

 _"Just me?"_

 _"Yes," Jameson's voice rang out, she emerged from the shadows and took her place next to Derek, "Just you."_

 _"Mo banphrionsa." Deucalion greeted happily, "Where is all this resentment coming from? Didn't you like my gift?"_

 _"You bastard," Jameson yelled lunging towards Deucalion. Derek threw his arms out and pulled her into him._

 _"Not yet." I heard Derek say to her._

 _"Temper, temper. Now that's definitely something you got from your father. Please tell me that's the only thing you inherited from him, I would so hate my taking you in to become more difficult than it already has."_

 _"Sorry to disappoint." Jameson spat._

 _"Ah well, not everyone's perfect. Don't worry_ , _mo banphrionsa, we'll soon fix that." Deucalion said, before turning back to Scott, "Well now that I know you have broken our deal, Scott, it's only fair to tell you that I broke it too."_

 _I heard a scraping noise coming from my right and saw the female Alpha clawing her way down a post. Sensing another figure behind me, I turned and saw Ennis the guy who tried to abduct me from the hospital. And lastly the Twins appeared. Looks like we were going to fight after all._

 _~End Flashback~_

While Stiles was grabbing a shirt for Scott, he explained to me and Boyd what was happening to him. Scott was practically dying, and it was _Their_ fault. I glared in Ethan's direction; he turned to look at me and smirked. Just smirked, he didn't say a word, he just smirked. It reminded me of all the other smirks that happened while he was hurting me, my friends, Derek. I made a split second decision and just went for him.

I caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. I picked him up by his shirt collar and just started wailing on him. He could have fought back but he didn't, so I took full advantage of him not wanting to expose himself.

"Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!" I heard someone yell, "Back off!"

But I didn't, not even when some person tried to pull me off of Ethan.

"ISAAC!" Scott yelled, and I just stopped. I straightened up panting from exertion. I heard everyone whispering around me but I didn't care. I was just happy they didn't take another person away from me.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"All right. Let's go over this one more time." I said to Lydia. I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page, "So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind."

"Or actually is a dark druid." Lydia corrected.

"A Darach."

"You know, some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle."

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid."

"Yeah."

Great, I really love our lives.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective (Flashback):_

 _It was me that told Derek that Scott had made plans to meet with Deucalion. Scott had told me in hopes I would come with him to talk to Deucalion. He honestly believed that the bastard could be reasoned with. The man who sold his own family out to vampires, the man who caused hundreds to die, the man who was picking off the survivors one by one, Scott believed that man could be reasoned with. I told Scott he was on his own and ran to Derek._

 _That night, Derek, Boyd, Cora and I sat out front of Scott's house in Derek's car waiting for him to head. When he and Isaac emerged from the house and took down the street, we followed after them. They led us to an abandoned building that seemed to be a mall. Derek parked the car in the alley, and we all jumped out. We moved in formation inside. I was on Derek's right, Cora on his left, and Boyd brought up the rear._

 _Deucalion knew we were there, and revealed our presence to Scott. Deucalion seemed happy to see me, and talked about how he planned on taking me in. Like hell! And for the first time I was glad I was John Winchester's daughter because the very idea of me sharing blood with that man repulsed Duke._

 _Deucalion was also less than pleased that we were there. But it turns out he wasn't alone either. His pack mates began emerging from their various hiding places. Derek attacked first going straight for Kali, Boyd and Cora attacked Ennis, and Isaac and Scott began dancing with Voltron Wolf. I didn't have time for Deucalion's pawns, I came to kill him, and kill him I would._

 _I stalked past all the other combatants and headed straight for the escalator where Deucalion was playing King of the Hill. I reached the bottom step and saw Deucalion smirk right before I felt a pain in the back of my head. Then everything went dark._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Jameson. James!"

"What?" I asked coming out of my fog.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You spaced out there for bit."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just…everything." I answered him truthfully. Scott nodded and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He took my hand and rested his head on top of mine.

"Maybe one day, we'll both be strong enough to realize that it wasn't our fault."

I chuckled.

"Stranger things have happened." I told him.

"Get some sleep," Scott told me. I nodded against his shoulder and closed my eyes. And for first time in a long while, I don't remember having a single nightmare.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Hey Guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Only some minor changes here for clarification. This episode is one of my favorites because of the interplaying stories and the look on Stiles face right before he makes poor Jared blow chunks. Ahh…good times._


	6. Chapter 6: Motel California

**Chapter 6: Motel California**

 **AN:** _Hey, everyone. Some Scameson moments arise here, but with a twist._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Eh…I've stayed in worse." I said looking at the Glen Capri in front of me.

"What could be worse than this?" Stiles asked unconvinced.

"Well I sometimes had to stay in motels where you paid by the hour."

Stiles stuck out his tongue in disgust. Coach blew his whistles stopping me from explaining to Stiles the horrors of 70s inspired love motels.

"Listen up." Coach raised his voice, "The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely."

I turned to one of the girls next to me if she wanted to "pair up." I knew Shay had a boyfriend on the team and would have no problem letting me go on my merry way. She agreed and we walked over to Coach and Shay took our key.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants." Coach yelled as a group of us headed to our rooms, "Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

"Yeah Shay, keep your dirty little hands to yourself." I teased her.

"Same to you, Winchester." She said with a grin.

"Here's your key," I told her, "Enjoy your night."

"Oh I will," she said looking at her boyfriend. I made a face of approval as her boyfriend was very nice to look at. I gave Shay the shame sign before wandering off towards my group of little deviants.

"Well, I'm covered for the night," I said stepping in between Stiles and Isaac.

"Great," Stiles said, "Let's go, James."

"Let's go, James." Isaac said at the same time. Both boys paused and stared each other down over my head. I leaned to the side to look past Stiles towards Scott with a questioning look. His eyes were narrowed at Isaac as well. I twisted my body to look at Boyd, who shrugged with an amused look on his face. Well, what a load of help you are, Boyd.

"Didn't you hear Coach, Isaac? He said keep your dirty little hands to your dirty self." Stiles finally spoke.

"Are you sure I'm the only one you have to worry about?" Isaac asked with a dark grin.

"Gross man, she's like my sister."

"I wasn-."

"Okay!" I stepped in, "First off, boys this is 2010, not 1810, and I am capable of making my own decisions. And secondly, I am offended that you would think I would let Isaac's first time be here at some two-bit motel, and lastly, shut your mouth Stiles I was kidding and Lahey stop looking so smug, again I was kidding."

"Not funny, Jay." Stiles said narrowing his eyes at me. I shrug, before turning back to Isaac.

"Thanks for the offer, Lahey, but I'm gonna bunk with Dumb and Dumber over here."

He nodded, looking only mildly upset before walking off with Boyd.

"Stiles stop looking so smug." I said before I turned around. I knew he would take it as me choosing favorites when really it was because I didn't know Boyd all that well and I wanted to keep a close eye on Scott after everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

Stiles quickly tried and failed to hide his amusement. He motioned with his arm for me to follow and I roll my eyes skyward. If you can still hear me Cas, give me strength. After my quick prayer I catch up to Scott and keep pace with him as we trail behind Stiles up the stairs. He leads us to room 213, unlocking the door. He flicks on the light switch and barely illuminated the dark colored room.

"Nice dark wood paneling, you don't see that very often anymore," I say before pushing past the boys and dropping my bag in the corner chair. The boys came in after me dropping their bags next to the beds and plopping down on them. I walked over to Scott who scooted over to make room for me next to him. Once I was comfortably situated I let out a content sigh. Oh crappy motels, I almost feel like I'm home.

"All right, so I have it narrowed down to four possibilities." Stiles says from his side of the room.

"Four? You have four suspects?" Scott asked turning his face towards him.

"Yeah, it was originally 10." He replied, "Well, nine, technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

"So who's number one? Harris?"

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead."

"So it he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices."

"I don't know the man screams more of a "douche canoe" rather than a Dark Druid." I voiced my opinion.

"Good point." Stiles conceded, "I guess it's 'cause I hate him so much."

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt?" Scott asked, "We didn't know that he was killing people."

I hit myself in the face. Why Scott, why?"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked sarcastically as he rose from the bed, "Yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually."

Scott got up on his elbows and looked down at me. I nodded. It was true he does have an eye for evil. Scott raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to his friend.

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott said.

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me"

"Hey! I agreed that he was creepy." I reminded him raising my hand in the air.

"Fine, James at least recognized his potential for evil."

"Who are the other three?" Scott asked changing the subject from Matt.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister."

"Mmm…too obvious." I said, "Next."

"Scott's boss." Stiles offered up. That caught Scott's attention.

"My boss?" Scott asked sitting up all the way.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he'd got going on, you know. Freaks me out."

"I like him as a suspect, if he's more than vet and is actually a witch, spells involving blood are their usual M.O." I said sitting up, "And your right, he knows too much and tells us nothing."

"Who's your last suspect?" Scott inquired. Stiles sighed and fidgeted.

"Lydia," he finally spoke, "She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea, so…"

"Stiles, your suspect list sucks." I said falling back on the bed. The boys sighed in agreement before lying back down too. This was going to me a long night."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Hey, I'm going to get some snacks you want anything James?"

"Yeah, could you get me a soda and some Peanut M&Ms?"

"Sure. Scott? Do you want some snacks?"

"Sounds good just get me whatever you're getting." He called from the bathroom.

"Sure thing, buddy."

"Do you need cash?" Jameson asked rolling on her side to face me.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kay," she said rolling back over. I pulled my wallet out of my gym bag and headed out of the room. I clambered down the stairs to the vending machines behind them. Boyd was at the snack machine when I reached the machines.

"Yo," I greeted. He doesn't respond just pressed the numbers on the machine. I watch as a pack of peanut butter crackers moves forward, "Hey. That was the same thing I was gonna get."

Still no response, does he seriously hate me or something? I turn back to see the crackers were stuck.

"Oh," I said, stuffing my money back in my pocket, "Hang on. You know what? I got a patented method for this. Don't worry."

I go to tilt the machine and I see a flash out of the corner of my eye. The sound of breaking glass causes me to really see what's going on. Boyd had punched through the display glass without even flinching. He reaches in and grabbed the crackers with the coil still attached before stalking off. I watch him walk off without a word. What the hell is his problem?

I turn back and look at the vending machine then back at Boyd. What the heck? I reach in and grabbed our snacks, before looking around. I moved to the next machine got our drinks and as casually as possible walked back to our room.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Her scent was all consuming, that mix of wild vanilla and worn leather. But there was another scent mixed in with hers, faint but come to think of it, it's been there a while. It's mine. My inner wolf purrs in pleasure at the realization. Giving in to its desires I come out of the bathroom into the main room. Jameson is resting on her stomach on my bed.

She's no traditional beauty like Allison's pale skin, dark hair, and dancer legs, but somehow Jameson seems to always stand out. Her tri-color hair was lying wildly around her, shrouding her face, but I could still make out the faint dusting of freckles on her nose and just under her eyes. She made a pretty figure stretched out; I could make out the curve of her butt dipping to meet her long legs. The way she was laying also gave me a nice side view of her clothed chest; she was bustier than Allison which was fine by me.

I moved over to the bed, and placed my knee on the edge of the bed. I moved her hair aside, before leaning down to plant a kiss on her neck. She shivered and I smelled pleasurable waves come off of her. I kissed a little lower, touching the tip of her tattoo, which earned me a contented sigh. Feeling bolder I moved up to place a kiss in the dip between her neck and shoulder. She stiffened. I could sense her waking up. She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked up me dazed.

"McCall?" she asked, she then touched her neck, "What the hell?"

Her angry tone caused me to become confused. What the heck did I just do? This was Jameson. I backed away from her.

"I-I-I don-don't know. I h-have to go. S-sorry." I stuttered out before rushing out the door.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

"198." Allison asked for clarification.

"Yes." I replied, "And we're talking 40 years. On average, that 4.95 a year…which is actually expected. But who commemorates that with a frames number? Who does that? Who?"

"All suicides."

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I…"

 _"Which…which one do you want?"_

I cocked my head to the side at the sound of the man's voice.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Allison.

"Hear what?"

" _I don't know. The smaller one, I guess."_ A women's voice replied to the earlier question.

 _"It's okay. Smaller's better. There's less kick."_ The man replied. I stood up and climbed on the bed balancing my way across it to the vent that connected to the next room, _"I'll chamber the round. All right, so…"_

 _"Wait, wait. When do I…I mean, do you count?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'll…I'll count to three."_

 _"So after three or on three?"_

 _"You tell me."_

"Lydia?" I could distantly hear Allison ask.

" _One, two…then pull the trigger."_

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." I stammered.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _"One, two…_ _ **Bang!"**_

 __Oh my God! I backed away from the vent in horror.

"What is it Lydia? What happened?" Allison asked.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The two people in the other room, they shot each other."

Not stopping to hear any more questions I run out of the room and to the room next door. The door was ajar, and reluctantly I pushed it open. Allison stands next to me and we both look in.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. There was no response. I reach into the room to turn on the light, but it doesn't come on. I flick it again and nothing. I took a deep breath and shakenly entered the room.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison whispers.

"Hello?" I cry, feeling my way through the room. In the light of the window I see a construction lamp and shuffle my way over to it. I flick on the switch illuminating the room. I braced myself for a bloody crime scene but the only evidence there was, was the evidence of remodeling.

"It had to be right here." I tried to convince not only to Allison but myself, "it was a guy and a girl, and they sounded younger, but…They were here."

"I believe you." Allison said, "After everything we've been through I believe you."

If only I could believe me. I turn around with a sigh, there has to be something here to prove I'm not crazy. It was then I heard the whispers, they were telling me to come closer. So I did and moved closer to the wall in front of me. It was the wall! There were faces in the wall and they were screaming. Oh God! What's happening to me?

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I hit my head against the outside wall of the motel. What the hell did I just do? Did I seriously just put the moves on Jameson? It's Jameson. Sure she's fun to be around, loyal…beautiful. But it's Jameson. She's never gonna talk to me again or worse she'll run. And Stiles? Stiles is going to be pissed that I touched her. What was I thinking? It was nice thou…What about Allison? What am I going to do?

My phone starts chiming my Mom's ringtone, and I pull it out of my pocket.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I hailed her, no response, "Mom?"

 _"Scott?"_ she says in a shaky voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

 _"I'm sorry, he just came in the house. I tried to stop him. Sorry."_

"Who, Mom? Mom where are you?"

" _Check your texts."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear, and opened the newest text message. I opened the attachment….Deucalion. And he had my mom.

 _"Scott, can you hear me?"_ Deucalion's voice came over the phone.

"What do you want?"

 _"Isn't it obvious? You're an Alpha now, Scott."_

"I'm not. I'm not. Der-Derek could still be alive. He could…"

 _"He's dead. You know he is, so now I'm coming for you. You and everyone you love. I'm coming for all of them."_

I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking before my phone beeped with another text. With a shaking hand, I pressed the new text and opened the attachment…Mom. She was lying on the floor with her neck twisted in an impossible position. Oh my God he killed her.

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles voice called out, I turned around to show him my phone. But when I looked at the screen nothing was there nor were there signs of me ever getting a text in the last few hours, "Jameson said you got upset about something and ran out are you okay, dude?"

"Yeah," I lied, "I just needed some air."

"Oh..kay." Stiles replied, "Well, your snacks are on the table when you come in. But be quiet when you do Jameson went to bed."

"Okay," I said nodding. Stiles gave me another questioning look before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

What the hell is going on?

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

 _Need to talk. Bring Jameson._

"Great." I said rereading the text. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up Jameson. She had been pissy since I got back from my snack run. At some point she went into the bathroom and took a shower. She reemerged wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, still agitated but no longer mad. She crawled next to me on the bed and laid down facing away from me. She was asleep within minutes. And now Scott was acting weird. Did they have a fight or something?

 _"Are you sure I'm the only one you have to worry about?"_ Isaac's statement from earlier came to mind. Scott and Jameson? Pfftt…Like that'll happen. Shaking that laughable thought out of my head I headed back to our room to wake Jameson up.

"Jay," I say softly coming into the room. When she doesn't stir, I move to the end of the bed and place my hands on both sides and shake the bed. She jolted awake a knife in her hand.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed backing off the bed.

"Stiles?" she asked a bit dazed.

"Geez, James, do you always sleep with that thing?"

She looked down at the knife in her hand, before looking up and nodding.

"Well okay," I said not knowing what else to say, "Uh…Lydia texted she needs to talk to the both of us."

Jameson nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed. I dug through my gym bag and pulled out my other sweatshirt for her to use. She took it with a small smile, and wrapped herself in it. I held the door open for her and we both slipped into the night.

I knocked on the door of the girl's room and a very spooked looking Lydia opened the door. She sighed in relief when she saw it was James and me. She ushered us in.

"Hey," Allison greeted when she say the pair of us.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them when Lydia rejoined us.

"There is something seriously wrong with this motel." Lydia said, "Did you know that they are number one in the state for suicides?"

"Really?" Jameson said perking up. Oh course that would get her attention.

"Yeah, and when we got here the number was 198 and when we went to the front desk the number was 201." Allison added.

"Wait, what? There's been no police or ambulances here all night." I reminded them.

"Which could mean that 3 more deaths are about to happen." Lydia predicted.

"Like what the hotel owners are gonna bump us off?" I asked.

"No, I'm thinking more along the lines of possession by dark spirits or ghosts. This place reeks of death and earlier I swear I heard a couple kill themselves next door, but when we went to go check there was nothing there."

"I knew it. I knew I should have brought salt." Jameson exclaimed, "But I was all like _what, is a ghost going to haunt a cross country meet, really_? My brother was right, never leave without it."

"Salt?"

"Yeah, ghosts hate salt, something about the purities or whatever." Jameson explained, "But there have been 198 violent deaths here, it would make sense for this place to be haunted. And ghosts will possess people in order to complete their goals. Which might explain Scott's weird behavior earlier."

She said the last part softly like she was saying it more to herself, but I heard it anyway.

"Yeah, he was a little off with me too, when I found him." I told the girls, "And Boyd was really off. I watch him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now…." Lydia spoke turning to the nightstand to pull out a Bible, "or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"I do exorcisms." Jameson said raising her hand.

"Wait, really?" Lydia and I asked.

"Totally, my first word was actually Christo, but you don't exorcise ghosts you salt and burn. We need to salt this place, their tether to this world, and then burn it all down." Jameson laid out the procedure, "Did you guys see a storage area or a kitchen-ish area when you guys were down at the lobby?"

"Okay, just hold on, all right? No one is burning down anything."

"Hmm…I'm with Jameson we should burn this place down." Lydia disagreed. Jameson smirked and looked up at me.

"But what if it isn't just the hotel?" I reasoned, "And you two, pyromaniacs, go to jail without actually solving the problem? The number in the office when up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison inquired.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd."

"Maybe we were meant to come here."

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia yelled, "Please?"

"Wait, hang on." I said looking at the Bible she had in her hands, there looked like there was something sticking out of it, "Let me see this."

I opened the Bible and unfolded the newspaper clipping inside.

"What is that?" Jameson asked looking over my shoulder.

"28-year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." I read the headline; I placed it on the bed and flipped to the next paper sticking out. Seeing that there were more, I decided to shake the Bible and more newspaper clippings flew out onto the bed.

"Well someone's morbid," Jameson said looking at all the death announcements. Lydia and Allison started arranging the clippings on the bed.

"Look at these two," Lydia requested, "They both mentioned the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"So they're not just morbid there sick too. Okay, maybe this is the worst place I've stayed at." Jameson muttered.

"Every room should have a Bible, right?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Lydia answered, "Which means there could be articles in all the rooms."

"You know most places just leave mint on your pillow," I said trying to destress, "This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred."

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia wondered. I looked at the door for a second before racing out of the room to the next one over. I was really hoping that this was all just some crazy coincidence. I reached for the handle finding it locked. I jiggled trying to open it.

"No, that was not locked before." Lydia said coming up behind me.

"Forget it. We need to get the wereboys out of here. And then salt and burn this place to the ground," Jameson spoke, "And while we're at it sprinkle it with holy water just to make sure."

"She's right, we need to get them out of here," Allison agreed.

"Okay," I said, before turning to look at Jameson, "And you, we are not burning down the motel."

Jameson huffed. We all start moving down the hall to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd when we heard a drill or a saw come on in the room.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked.

"No, this time Daphne we all accidently walked behind the bookcase." Jameson responded staring at the door.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison commented.

"Handsaw?" I questioned.

"Lydia, get out of the way!" Jameson ordered.

"What?"

"Get out of the way!" Jameson repeated. Lydia scurried to the side and Jameson backed up. She raised her foot and kicked the handle hard. She had to do it twice but the handle eventually broke and the door flew open. The room was illuminated by the light from the open door, and we saw Ethan preparing to use the handsaw on himself.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" I bellowed. When he kept going I rushed him which startled him. I got ahold of the saw and we started grabbling for control of the tool. I managed to get it away from is and flung it away from us. In doing so I got tangled up by my own feet and fall on the saw. I managed to land on my hands but the saw was only inches from my face. Luckily someone had pulled the plug.

The next thing I know, Jameson's helping me turn over and tugging me into a standing position. Ethan unsheathes his claws and Jameson pushes me behind her. But instead of attacking us he goes to dig into his stomach. Both Jameson and I jump into action grabbing an arm and tried to pry Ethan's hands away before he hurt himself. In our struggle he falls forward landing on a hot plate.

"AHHH…" He screams in pain as he lands on the floor. He looks up at us like he's waking from a dream.

"What just happened?" he asked standing up. Looking completely terrified he flees the room.

"Ethan!" I yelled after him. The girls and I ran out of the motel to the open hallway, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Ethan said walking away from us.

"Ethan?" I tried again, "We just found you trying to cut yourself with a handsaw, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Ethan asked angrily, "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing."

"You know you could be a little bit more helpful," I told him, "We did just save your life."

"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan said before escaping us.

"What now?" Lydia asked.

"Now, you three go find Boyd and Isaac." Jameson informed, "I'll go find Scott. Since salting and burning is out of the question the best thing we can do is get them of this place."

We nodded, and Jameson headed out into the parking lot area to find Scott. Allison and Lydia started moving up the stairs towards Boyd and Isaacs's room. I watched Lydia, as she walked looking for signs of anything out of the ordinary.

"What?" she sighs, "Why are you looking at me like that?'

"Oh. No, I…"

"Stiles."

"All right, Lydia, I didn't want to say anything, but this everything we're going through, we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this."

"What do you mean? When?'

"Your birthday party," I replied, "The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Waking up earlier to having Scott hovering over me was a shock. He wasn't just hovering over me he was kissing my neck and shoulder, like he was trying to get me worked up. And till I woke up he was doing a hell of a job. I had a thing for back of the neck kisses. They weren't demanding, they were sweet, intimate, and spoke of trust between two people. And I felt that when Scott kissed the two spots on my neck and the joint where my shoulder and neck met. But it's Scott. Scott who is totally in love with Allison Argent. But he's also the Scott who gets rid of my nightmares. But it's Scott. God, what the hell is going on with me?

"Shake it off, Winchester, shake it off." I tell myself. I take a deep breath and continue my search for Scott. I searched around the entire property before making my way back to Mystery Inc., maybe they found him back at the motel. As I turned the corner that took me back to the front of the motel, I stopped in my tracks.

Scott was standing next to the bus with a flare in his hands. He was absolutely soaking wet. The others were standing around him like they were approaching a wounded animal. Stiles looked up and saw me. He motioned for me to come over to him, but to make a wide arch around Scott. I nodded and looped around Scott to Stiles' side. It was then I saw why Scott was sopping wet, he had completely immersed himself in gasoline.

"Oh my God, Scott!" I exclaimed. He barely acknowledged our presence let alone what I had said, he just stared forlornly at the ground.

"There's no hope," He said despairingly.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison said, "There's always hope."

"Not for Derek," he said, "Not for me. You were wrong Jameson, I'm not strong enough."

"Derek wasn't your fault, Scott." I reminded him, "You know it wasn't."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse."

"It seems like that, doesn't it?" I said moving closer to Scott. I just had to get the flare away from him, "There are days when it seems no matter how many times you save the day, it just comes back even more screwed up. But look what you have done Scott. You didn't give into Peter, you haven't become a killer like other werewolves, you saved Jackson, defeated Gerard, saved Boyd and Cora, and you've turned your life around this summer. You've done good, McCall."

"People still keep getting hurt. They keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles said brokenly, coming to stand next to me, "This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now…"

"What if it isn't?" Scott questioned Stiles' idea. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing I could do for everyone else? It all started the night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me. We were…We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

Scott starts lowering the flare, and I'm frozen in place. Not again, I can't go through this again.

 _I love you, baby._

 _I know I will never do enough to earn your forgiveness, baby girl, but I do love you._

 _Toby!_

 _I'm sorry, Squirt._

 _And I guess having a little sister isn't soo…bad._

 _SAM! No, No, I take it back Sammy, I don't agree to this plan. Please come back. Sam! Sammy!_

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles tried again moving closer. "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're…Scott you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so…"

I watched as Stiles put another hesitant step forward in to the puddle of gasoline surrounding Scott. No, no, no! Please no!

"So if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." Stiles said. He wrapped his hand around the flare just above Scott's hand. No, no, no. Without consciously knowing what I was doing I stepped forward too.

"Like I'm going to let you two idiots go anywhere without me." I said wrapping my hand the flare above Stiles'. Stiles gave me an incredulous look, but I refused to be the one left behind again. If they went, so would I.

I felt Stiles tug the flare up slowly. Catching on to his plan, I helped him and we managed to dislodge it from Scott's hand. Once it was free Stiles tossed it over his shoulder away from Scott. Scott was still heaving from crying. He didn't seem to understand what was going on. I breathed a sigh of relief. But it was too soon to celebrate.

"No!" Lydia shrieked. The next thing I know I'm being shoved to the ground, with her body covering mine and the boys lying next to me. I could feel the heat of a hot fire on my back. Oh God! Once the fire dies down I lift up as Lydia rolls off and look at the aftermath of the mini explosion. Just a foot away from my toes, the ground was completely scorched.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, sitting up "Scott! Scott! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered wide-eyed, "Are you?"

"Sure, McCall." I said before whacking him on the back of the head, "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again."

He nodded wordlessly.

"I mean it, Scott," I said standing up and offering him my hand, "I-I ca-can't okay, I can't."

"I know," he said taking my hand. He starts to pull himself up.

"Good." I said before tugging my hand free causing him to fall on his butt. I then spun around and punched Stiles in the shoulder, "And you…you do that again, and I will kill you myself."

In return he whacks my arm. I give him my fiercest glare.

"And if you ever do that again, I will kill you twice." He said.

"Well at least we are on the same page." I yelled at him, sitting up.

"Well at least there's that." He yelled back, we glared at each other, neither one of us wanting to back down. I sigh and look down first.

"I think I'll take that hug now." I said softly. I heard him snort before an arm wraps around my shoulder and pulls me in. His other arm comes around my shoulder as I hug his middle. I bury my head in his shoulder.

"How about neither one of us does that again and no one dies." I whispered.

"Deal." Stiles agreed.

"I love you, Stiles." I told him feeling the annoying pinprick of tears again. I felt him stiffen in surprise before relaxing back into the hug.

"I love you too, James."

 _~Carry On~_

There was no way after everything that happened that we were going to sleep in that damn motel. We just went inside long enough for Scott, Stiles, and I to wash the gasoline off of us and grab our stuff. While we were doing that Lydia and Allison rounded up Isaac and Boyd and headed to the bus. We met them out there once we were all clean.

I took a seat across from Lydia and Allison and the boys took one on either side of me. Boyd and Isaac were already dozing in the back of the bus. I leaned my back against the window and let sleep take me over.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Stop! Stop!" a mumbling voice called out. I woke up and looked around for the noise. I turned to my left and saw Jameson asleep next to me. Her brow was scrunched up in pain, she was moving around a lot too. If she kept this up she could hurt herself. I got out of my seat and moved her feet. Surprisingly she didn't wake. I sat down and grabbed her by her waist. I gently pulled her on my lap. Once I got her settled I scooted over to lay my back against the window. She leaned with me and her head ended up resting on my shoulder.

She settled down in a few minute, it seemed the only thing that could calm her nightmares was human contact. I rested my forehead against the side of her head.

"I'm sorry, Jameson," I murmured into her hair, "Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to actually believe that it's not my fault."

I wrapped my arms more securely around her waist before drifting off.

 _~Carry On~_

A loud bang jarred me awake; I tighten my hold around Jameson's wait in protest. I heard her grumbling about someone going away.

"I don't want to know." I heard Coach say. I crack open my eyes and look towards the front of the bus and see him standing there with an annoyed look on his face, "I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement the meet's canceled, so we're going home. Pack it in! Pack it in!"

"I hate him." Jameson growled moving off my lap and plopping down on the bench. She leaned her head back against the seat with her eyes still closed. Ethan came towards the back and slid into the seat in front of us. He turned his head slightly towards me.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you guys save my life. So I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed on of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack…"

"And he kills his own." I finish for him.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him." Ethan continued, "That's the way it works."

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just FYI." Stiles mentioned to Ethan. Ethan rises ignoring my friend and goes and sits with Danny.

"Hey, Ethan I wan—"Coach starts to say but he's interrupted by Lydia standing in his way.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" She asks him taking it off his head.

"Hey!" Coach protests, "I'm gonna need that back."

Lydia ignores him and sits back in her seat. She cups her hand over the blow hole of the whistle and blows. She turns her cupped and over and looks at it before showing it to us.

"Wolfsbane." She said.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd…" Stiles said.

"And Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." I concluded.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison chimed in.

"So that's how Voldemort got in their heads." Jameson joined the conversation, "I've got to admit, this Darach knows his stuff."

"Seems so." Stiles said looking at the whistle. He then took the whistle out of Lydia's hands and threw open the window.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Coach protested, but Stiles ignored him and tossed the whistle out, "Stilinski!"

Fortunately the bus started pulling away from the motel and Coach couldn't go get it. Coach yelled at Stiles for about another five minutes before huffing and sitting down up front. Stiles bickered with Jameson for the next ten about her laughing at him. Somehow Jameson got Stiles so turned around, he just shut up. She winked at me before turning forward in her seat again. After a while her eyes began to droop and she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her before resting my own on top of hers. I guess I didn't screw things up with her after all. I smiled to myself, before going back to sleep.

 _~Carry On~_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to clarify that the I love yous between Jameson and Stiles were brother/sister I love yous, not romantic I love yous. However, the romance brewing between Scott and Jameson is real._


	7. Chapter 7: Currents

**Chapter 7: Currents**

 **AN:** _Hey guys! Well we're over the hill and heading towards the finale._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Jameson. Jameson!" Lydia's voice cut through my musings, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked distractedly.

"What is up with you tonight?" she demanded, "When Allison was here you didn't make a single crack at her. I even set the joke up for you a few times just to see what you would do, and I got nothing. And you let me paint your nails hot pink."

"What!" I exclaimed pulling the hand she was working on away from her. Bu instead of the pink she said it was, my nails were clear with white painted tips.

"Finally a reaction. Now what is up with you?"

I didn't answer, just looked at my newly painted nails like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Jameson Annabelle Winchester, if you don't tell what's wrong this very instant I will get the tweezers." Lydia threatened. I cringed at the mention of those horrendous eyebrow torturers.

"Fine," I huff, "You know how a few weeks ago you asked if I had any designs on Scott?"

"Yeah," she said intrigued.

"I think you asked the wrong person in that equation."

"What?"

"The other night at the motel….Scott made a move. He was under the influence of a Darach but…"

"They were still acting on things they felt."

I flicked my eyes up at her and nodded.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"I don't know, he's Scott." I answered, falling back on her bed, covering my face "This is why I don't do the civilian life, there's just too much potential for chick flick moments."

"More like a fantasy novel, I mean a hunter with two werewolves enamored by her, someone could make a fortune."

"God, I hope not. I do not want to deal with another book about my life," I said, then I caught on to the next thing she said, and rose up on my elbows, "Wait, did you say two werewolves?"

"Seriously Jameson?" Lydia said in annoyed, "You can't honestly expect me to believe you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" I questioned her raising myself up on my elbows.

"That Isaac's totally in love with you."

"Isaac isn't in lo…Shit!" I cried dropping back down on her bed.

"You really didn't notice?"

I shook my head.

"How did you not notice? He follows you around like a puppy."

"I don't know," I yelled at her, "I'm not good with emotions. Oh God, this is a chick flick moment."

"What is with you and this chick flick thing?"

"My brothers would be so ashamed." I said mournfully, "We Winchesters kind of scorn all things sappy and Nicholas Sparks and bam…here I am. I need a drink."

I rose from the bed and slipped my feet into my boots.

"Drinking isn't going to solve all your problems." Lydia called after me as I exited her room.

"No, it won't, but then I'll drink some more." I responded. I heard her sigh.

"Well, hold on I'm coming with you."

I heard some shuffling before Lydia came out of her room with her coat and purse in hand. She motioned for me to carry on, so I continued through her house to her driveway. I got in my car and Lydia slid into the passenger seat.

"You know," Lydia said pulling her seatbelt across her torso, "Liking Scott isn't a bad thing."

"It could be for him." I said starting the car.

 _~Carry On~_

" _Hey kids, plug into the faithless  
Maybe they're blinded  
But Bennie makes them ageless  
We shall survive, let us take ourselves along  
Where we fight our parents out in the streets  
To find who's right and who's wrong_

 _Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Bennie and the Jets"_

I sang along to the Elton John song playing over the jukebox in the small, practically empty dive bar Lydia and I had found. I knew the bar tender could tell we were underage, but he didn't seem to care, and served me a glass of bourbon and gave Lydia her Orange Crush.

"God, I love this song, don't you just love this song." I said to Lydia. I may or may not be on my sixth glass or whatever, " _Bennie, Bennie and the Jets._ "

"Yeah, it's great." Lydia said sarcastically.

"Why do I feel like you aren't on my level," I asked her, "I thought you were going to drink."

"Someone has to drive us home."

"If you think, I'm letting you drive my car, you're definitely the one that's drunk." I said taking another drink of my glass.

"Well how else are we getting home?"

"It's called a cab, Lyd, and then tomorrow I'll come back for my car." I told her, "Aww…the song is done."

I hopped off my bar stool and headed over the jukebox and pushed the buttons to flip through the song list. I had to get realllll….close to the glass to read them but whatever.

"Oohh, REO Speedwagon." I said to myself before turning to yell at Lydia, "They have REO Speedwagon!"

"That's great, Jameson."

I whirled on her, hearing the sarcasm in her face.

"It's REO Speedwagon, sure Kevin Cronin sings from his hair, but they got a great sound." I told her off, before turning back to the jukebox. I put in my money and started nodding my head when the music came on.

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship  
Has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

"Oh, God." I heard Lydia muttered, Bu I didn't care I just kept nodding along with the music, "That's it I'm calling Scott."

"No! I'm not talking to him."

"Well, you're going to have to start, because I'm calling him."

"You're no fun sober." I told her plopping down in a chair near the jukebox.

"Yeah, cause you're such a joy drunk."

"Thanks."

Lydia rolled her eyes and got her phone out of her purse. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Traitor." I shot at her. I leaned back in my chair, and waited for Scott to come ruin my fun even more.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Are you sure Lydia said they were here?" Isaac asked, looking dubiously at the dive bar.

"Well, there's James' car."

"Yeah, but Lydia actually went inside here?"

I shrugged. I've seen Jameson get Lydia to do a lot of things I never thought she would do, like paint my kitchen. The fact that Jameson got Lydia to go inside a dive bar didn't really surprise me. I pulled open the front door and let Isaac in first before slipping in after him. I spotted Lydia easily, she was sitting at the bar, holding her stuff tightly to her like she was afraid someone would steal it. Looking around at the bar's patrons I could see why she's nervous. She looked utterly relieved when she saw me and Isaac and slid off her stool and scurried over to us.

"Thank God, you're here, she's being absolutely impossible." Lydia said, "That's the last time I try to have a "chick flick" moment with her."

"Yeah, she really doesn't like those." I told Lydia.

"Well, I know that now." Lydia quipped.

"Where is she?" Isaac asked.

"She just went to the bathroom, she should be back in a moment."

"Just for future reference what did you ask her about?" I asked.

"Just girl stuff," Lydia said evasively, "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh great, it's you two." Jameson's voice broke into our conversation. I looked towards it, and saw her. She was standing near the bar with her arms crossed. Her hair was up in loose bun with strands falling out everywhere. She was wearing a long-sleeve baseball jersey styled shirt with the Kansas City Royals on it, paired with old pair of jean shorts. She looked so different from Allison who always seemed well-dressed, but I found myself running my eyes over her anyway.

"Yeah, Lydia texted me." I told her. As she sauntered over to me, I tryied not to look at her long legs, "She said that I should come get you guys."

"And how does Isaac fit into all of this?"

"I only had my bike with me when I got her text, Isaac drove over the car."

"Hmm…" Jameson muttered. She cut a look over at Lydia who just raised her hands in the air as if to say, 'don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it.' Did she and Isaac get into a fight? He never mentioned anything.

"Come on, we'll drop Lydia off and then you can stay at my house." I told her. Stiles said it would best if she didn't turn up drunk at their house. Jameson gave Lydia another accusatory look, and Lydia backed up with her hands still in the air.

"Fine, I rather not get another lecture from Stiles anyway." Jameson finally spoke.

"Come on," I told her holding out my hand. She looked down at my hand in disgust and moved past me. I looked at Lydia who just shrugged before following after her friend. I turned to Isaac who shrugged too. Great. I jogged ahead of the girls and led them all out to my mom's car.

I opened the passenger side door for James, but she walked past me and got in the back. Lydia got in on the other side leaving Isaac with the front seat. I sighed and closed Isaac's door for him before going around the front of my car and getting in the driver's seat.

"So did you girls have fun?" Isaac turned and asked the girls once we got on the road. I glanced up in the rearview mirror to see Lydia glaring at him.

"I had a great time," Jameson answered, "until Lydia starting being a buzzkill."

"A buzzkill? Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Jameson responded sticking her head between our seats, "She wouldn't even sing Bennie and the Jets with me. You would have sung with me wouldn't you, Isaac?"

"Of course."

"Scott?"

"Sure, Jameson." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"See Lydia, they know how to have fun." Jameson said retreating into the backseat.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do."

"I bet they even get REO Speedwagon."

"Jameson I already told you no one understands REO Speedwagon." Lydia told her. Jameson scoffed. Isaac gave me a questioning glance, and I just shook my head. My cultural educational had not extended that far yet.

"You disappoint me." Jameson said sadly.

"Well so do you, drinking isn't a healthy way to solve your problems."

"It's worked so far."

"Really 'cause it looks like your problems are still here."

Jameson didn't respond so I looked in the mirror and saw her scowling at the redheaded. She broke her gaze with a huff and leaned her head against the window.

"I just want to go home."

"Are you sure James?" I asked her, "I can call Stiles if you want."

"No, I want to go home." She reiterated, "I want to go home to my 1967 Chevy Impala with my brother singing in the front seat to some AC/DC, while my other brother ducks down in his seat embarrassed."

"Why haven't you gone home?" Isaac asked her quietly.

"It's hard to, when half of your home is dead." She spoke into the window.

 _~Carry On~_

Lydia helped us wrangle Jameson into the house and got her in the shower in my bathroom. Lydia came out once Jameson was situated and asked for clothes. Jameson hadn't spent the night in a while, so all her clothes were back home. I grabbed a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt and handed them to Lydia. She rolled her eyes at them before heading back into the bathroom.

"I wonder what set her off," Isaac spoke from my doorway.

"Probably something about her family," I mused, "she really hates to be asked about them."

"That's not exactly girl talk." Isaac disagreed.

"Then maybe she asked about, Toby."

"Her ex?"

"Yeah."

"I wish knew I what he was like."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I like to know who my competition is," He said looking pointedly at me, "Even if he's a ghost."

Did she tell him about what happened in the hotel? My response was cut off by the return of Lydia and Jameson.

"I texted Stiles," I told Lydia, "He's going swing by on his way home from the hospital to take you home."

Lydia nodded.

"Why was he at the hospital?" Jameson asked concerned.

"Two of the doctors were taken tonight."

"Healers." Jameson said, "Any news on a third?"

"No, but I'm going to keep an eye on my mom tonight just in case."

Jameson nodded.

"Come on, James," Isaac said holding out his hand, "I'll make you a grilled cheese."

She nodded again and took his pro-offered hand and the pair of them headed downstairs. Once she was gone, I turned back to Lydia.

"I need you to be honest with me Lydia, what set her off tonight."

Lydia sighed.

"We were just talking about boys, and she started flipping out about chick flick moments and needing a drink."

"What boys?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved with any more, you want answers ask her yourself."

I was about to try again, when my cellphone dinged announcing a new message. I unlocked it and saw a message from Stiles.

"Stiles is out front."

"Okay, let Jameson know I'll be here in the morning to take her to her car." Lydia said picking her things off my bed.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I followed her out of the room and walked her to the door. Stiles waved at both of us. I watched Lydia get in the car and the pair of them drive down the road. I then closed the door, and meandered into the kitchen to wait up for my mom with Isaac and Jameson.

Like last time she was drunk, Jameson became very sleepy. She could barely stay awake long enough to finished the sandwich Isaac had made her. Once she did finish, I picked her up before Isaac could and took her to my room. She woke up when I placed her on the bed, and eyed me with suspicion.

"Hey," I said, as I drew the blankets over her.

"Hey," she responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" she played dumb, turning her face more into the pillow. I remained quiet. She opened one of her eyes after a moment, and saw the look I was giving her. She huffed and took the other pillow to cover her face. I heard her mumble something into the pillow.

"What?" I asked her to repeat herself.

"I didn't know." I heard her mumble.

"Didn't know what?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"About Isaac."

About Isaac? Wait, Lydia said they were talking about boys…she didn't know that Isaac liked her.

"Is him liking you a bad thing?" I asked her. The annoying pang in my stomach was back.

"I don't want him too." She murmured, "I don't want anyone too."

The pang flared even more.

"Why?"

"I'm not good for them, especially not you." I heard her say through the pillow. The pang disappeared and was replaced with a warm feeling. I wanted to tell her she was wrong but I heard a car door slam outside and my mom thanking someone for the ride home.

"My mom's home." I spoke. Jameson moved the pillow away from her face.

"Okay," Jameson whispered. I feel myself to start to lean down but pull myself back when I realize what I was doing. I stood and backed away from her.

"Umm…I'll check on you in a bit."

I saw her nod in her pillow before I escape my room. I close my door and lean against it. What the hell is going on with me?

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Boys!" I heard Scott's Mom call out. Why was she in my dream, not that she wasn't….wait Scott's Mom? Wasn't I suppose to be watching her? Crap! My eyes fling open and I jump up looking for danger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks once Scott and I are both up.

"Uh…We we're watching over you." I answered looking to Scott.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott explained.

"But both of you were asleep."

"You were on watch last." Scott said to me.

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last." I reminded him. At least I think he was.

"No, you were on watch last." Scott repeated. I thought about it for a moment before turning back to Scott's mom.

"I might have been on watch last."

She lets out a small laugh.

"My heroes." She says sarcastically, "Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean I haven't had an M.D. recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, but it could just mean any kind of healer, Mom." Scott argued, "And you were definitely a healer last night."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today. So both of you, get your butts to school." She ordered, through her comforter off of her. She got out of bed and took a whiff of the air, "I smell pancakes. Is Jameson here?"

"Yeah, were supposed to do a movie night last night." Scott lied to his mom. She nodded. It seemed from her reaction that Jameson staying over was a regular occurrence. How many times has she come over to stay the night?

 _~Carry On~_

"These are great, James." I said to her as she cleaned up around the McCall's kitchen. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Scott was watching her too. I held back the warning growl that was clawing in my throat. I want to tell him to back off, but right not it seemed like he had more of a right to do that than I did. She was wearing another pair of his sweatpants and one of his long sleeved Henleys. I could smell a possessiveness coming off Scott, but that's not what I got from his expression. He wasn't watching her lustfully, more like in concern. Did she or Lydia say something to him last night while I was out of the room? Was it Deucalion? His mom?

I heard a honking car outside of the house. Jameson must have heard it too, because she went to the window.

"It's Lydia." She announced, "I better go."

"Okay," Scott said standing up. They stood and looked at each other awkwardly.

"I…umm…thanks." Jameson said eventually breaking the silence, "For letting me stay."

"Yeah, no problem."

Jameson nodded and turned her green eyed gaze on me with a small smile.

"I'll see you in class." She told me.

"I'll be one who's the best looking in the room."

Jameson snorted.

"Until I get there, you mean?" She joked with a shake of her head, "I'll see you guys later."

And with that she was gone.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I waited by Scott's usual parking spot for him and Isaac to show up. We needed to figure out who the third healer was before they went missing too. I also wanted to know about Jameson. Lydia didn't say much about it, she just made the comment she was never going to have another "chick flick  
moment with her again.

I stood up from my seat on the sidewalk when I saw Scott's bike coming in. He rolled into his spot and shut off the motor. He took off his helmet as Isaac got off the back.

"Hey," Scott greeted.

"Hey, how's your mom?" I asked him, not wanting to bring up Jameson in front of Isaac.

"She's safe for now. Isaac and I stayed up most of the night watching her." Scott replied getting off the bike.

"Not that she appreciated it. Jameson's pancakes went off better than we did. What do you think she puts in them? Cinnamon?" Isaac questions.

"How does...you know… whatever." I said in exasperation. Scott laughed and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go find Boyd." Isaac said walking off. Once he was out of earshot I turned to Scott.

"Speaking off Jameson, what happened last night? Lydia wasn't exactly in the giving mood last night."

"Lydia just texted asking me to come get her and Jameson. She said that Jameson was in no condition to drive them home. I didn't have the car, so Isaac came and picked me up from the hospital with my mom's car. I drove us to the dive bar and picked up the girls." Scott told me, "Jameson wasn't the least bit happy to see us, but we managed to get her in the car. She wasn't as bad as last time, she just went on about how Lydia was no fun and wouldn't sing Bennie and the Jets with her and something about an REO Speedwagon."

"It's a hair band, but what else? It's seems like your holding back something like last time."

Scott sighed.

"She said she wanted to go home."

"Okay, so why didn't you call me."

"No Stiles, she wanted to go home."

"Oh."

 _~Carry On~_

"Good morning," Ms. Blake spoke to the class, "As you all know Mr. Harris is still missing. I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in for a while as we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay. So let's get started, shall we?"

She then walked off to grab some papers, so I turned to Scott to tell him some news I recently learned.

"Hey," I tried to get his attention, he moved to face me, "so my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but they did die from asphyxiation."

"Do you think the on call doctor could still be alive?"

"I don't know. But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital. At least. You know? Any one of them could be next."

Scott nodded and opened his mouth speak but his phone went off and he ducked under the desk to take the call. He came up with a scared expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"That was Deaton. He said he was going to be taken and I need to find him."

"The third healer."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I ran out of the school towards my bike the moment I could. When I got there Jameson was sitting against my bike, still wearing my clothes from this morning with two helmets in hand. She tossed me one.

"Took you long enough, McCall."

"How-w did you…"

"Magic." She replied, "Now come on hop on and let's go save the Doc."

I nodded and got on the bike. She climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around my middle. I backed out and started the engine and took off. When we got to the Clinic, the Sheriff's car was already out front. Both of us hurried off the bike and ran inside. The Sheriff and one of his deputies were already looking around the waiting room.

"How did you know?" I asked the Sheriff.

"Stiles called me as soon as you two left school." The Sheriff replied, giving Jameson a hard look. She ducked her head down and moved behind me to escape his sight, "I'm sorry. Your boss' car is still here and the back door was wide open."

I stumbled into the chair next to me. I don't believe it. I can't believe it. This is Deaton, he knew what was coming for him.

"Scott," Jameson said sinking down to her knees, she took my hand and I nodded at her.

'I'm sorry, Scott." The Sheriff repeated, "I need you to tell me everything."

 _~Carry On~_

After giving the Sheriff the non-supernatural version of what happened, he and his deputy did a full sweep of the Clinic. Jameson stayed with me the whole time, until Stiles showed up. He pulled her off to the side to talk to her. I gave them some privacy and kept my attention on the Sheriff.

"All right," he said coming up to me after he had finished collecting evidence, "we're gonna do everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school. "

"Okay," I told him.

"Kids!" the Sheriff called out to Jameson and Stiles, "Go back to school."

"Will do, Pops." Stiles complied as Jameson saluted.

"I'll meet you at the diner for dinner," The Sheriff said before turning back to his deputy. He had only gone a few steps before he spun back around his pointer finger at the ready, "No harassing Maureen."

Both of them scoff.

"I mean it."

Stiles and Jameson share a look before turning back to the Sheriff and crossing their hearts. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. I caught the pair's attention and indicated for them to follow me. I slid off the counter and walked over to the room where we kept the animals. I held open the door for Stiles and Jameson. I closed it once we were all inside and herded them further into the room.

"We have to tell him." I told Stiles and Jameson.

"You mean, like, "tell him" tell him?" Stiles asked, "Or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, we were just hoping." Jameson said.

"Yeah, you remember how your mom reacted?" Stiles argued, "She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week."

"And she got over it. It actually brought us closer."

"But how many nights has she been woken up by nightmares because of what she knows?" Jameson fired back. I didn't have anything to say to that. Sometimes I would wake up because the scared beating of her heart was so loud.

"My Dad is completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he had no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect. And it's not his fault he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Maybe," Jameson said, "I just don't see how knowing that werewolves and Darachs exist is going to help him solve cases it's not like he can arrest them. One day he may need to know, but I don't think now is the time."

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" I countered.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles asked, "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this isn't…Scott, this is my actual father. I can't…I can't lose both my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." I told him. It wasn't fair of me to ask him this. It's Stiles' Dad, he should decide when the time is right to let the Sheriff know what is going on. Stiles sighs, and takes Jameson's hand.

"No, I'm not." Stiles says, "I'm not right. I'll tell him."

"Stiles!" Jameson protested.

"He needs to know James. We can't keep lying to him anymore."

Jameson sighed and nodded.

"I'll help you." I promised. Stiles gave me a grateful look, but Jameson was still wary. I let out a huge breath, before turning around and going back to the door of the room. When I open the door, I heard a woman talking and saw it was Ms. Morell.

"Please. Whatever you need, however you can help find my brother."

Brother? The three of us all looked at each other in confusion. This was news to us.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Stilinski said.

"Yeah." Morrell said. The Sheriff and his deputy walked off and Morell turned her gaze upon us. When she started for us, I felt Jameson tug is behind her. She stood in front of us like a warrior, meeting Morell head on when she stopped in front of us. Morell smirked, before becoming serious.

"Listen closely, all of you." She said, "No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." I told her.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you. Because if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."

"Lydia." Stiles concluded.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I caught a ride back to the school with Stiles. He pulled up to the building and we jumped out of the Jeep and went in search of Lydia. In the midst of our search for her, the fire alarm goes off, but instead of leaving we just keep looking. We eventually find her in Coach's office having a confrontation with Cora Hale.

"Let go." She was telling Cora. She said it calmly but, I could tell from her body language she was upset. And frankly I didn't like people ruffing up my friend, "I said…"

I let a small throwing star loose and it impeded itself in Cora's shoulder. She growled letting go of Lydia holding her shoulder. She flared her eyes at me in anger.

"Sorry," I said with a shrug, "She said let go, so I did.'

Cora snarled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," Lydia said moving closer to Stiles and me. I shrug it off.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles questioned Cora.

"Der—Der," she gritted out as she removed the star, "Derek wanted me to come and deliver a message."

"Doesn't he have a phone?" I asked. Cora gave me a look.

"He wanted me to ask Lydia to kindly stop seeing Aiden."

Stiles and I looked at each other raising an eyebrow before looking at the redhead to our right. She licked her lips and refused to meet our gaze.

"Sound advice," I said, "Maybe you should listen to him, Lyd."

"Maybe you should start facing your problems head on, James."

"Touché."

"Alright you delivered your message," Stiles said to Cora, "Was there anything else?'

"No." Cora barked.

"Great," Stiles said clapping his hands. "Lydia come with us."

"Why?" Lydia asked stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"Because, Deaton's missing."

 _~Carry On~_

"An Ouija board?" Lydia asked.

"Also called a spirit board. And it's worth a shot." Stiles defended as he removed the game from its box.

"A shot in the dark."

"Most likely," I said sprinkling salt around the board, "But unfortunately he couldn't be detoured. To be honest I think he's had this on his plan short list for months."

"Okay, what's with the salt?" Cora asked.

"With all we are dealing with, I don't feel like dealing with a ghost too."

"Ladies, come on. Let's focus here. Remember who we are doing this for, Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"So do we all do this?" Cora asks.

"Yeah. Yeah." Stiles said. We all put out hands on the cursor, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Lydia said completely over this.

"Yes." Cora and I both chimed in.

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked the board. We all waited for something to happen. Stiles and I kept a close eye on Lydia.

"What?" she inquired, seeing that all of our eyes on her.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles replied.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia responded, "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked her.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked Stiles and I. I sigh and rest my head on the table.

"Okay, Plan B." Stiles said. He started clearing up the board. I huffed and dashed all the salt into the box too.

"Why did you do that?" Stiles complained.

"Do you want ghosts in your house?

"No,'"

"You're welcome."

Stiles rolled his eyes with a huff and moved the board away from Lydia.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic," Stiles told Lydia dangling the keys in the air, "Close your eyes and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia said decisively.

"You're something!" Stiles yelled at in frustration, "Okay? Just…Lydia, put out your hand and…"

Lydia rolled her eyes before closing them and held out her hand. Slowly Stiles placed them on her palm.

"Ooh." Lydia said when the keys touched her skin.

"What?" I asked leaning forward.

"They're cold." Lydia said in pouting voice.

"Oh my God, Lydia."

"Lydia, please, can you just concentrate. Trying to save lives here. For the love of God."

Lydia closed her eyes and tried again. Her face started scrunching up and Stiles took that to mean it was working.

"What…What is it? Can you see something?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Lydia said sounding disappointed in herself.

"Do you have a Plan C, Boss?" I asked him.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Impressive," Deucalion complimented me. I clutched the shoulder he stabbed. I didn't feel very impressive at the moment, "But you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. Kali is coming for him. So there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight. And whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is."

"I'll give you a very important clue." Deucalion offered, "Let the current guide you."

With those words of wisdom he lowered his cane and started for the door. But there was one more thing I wanted to know.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and twisted around to face me, "What do you want with Jameson?"

"Every King needs an heir, and my young cousin will make for a deadly werewolf."

"She'll never join you."

"She will, she just needs the proper motivation." Deucalion said assuredly, "Till we meet again. Scott."

He tipped his head towards me and exited the room. Currents? His heir? When did my life get so complicated?

 _~Carry On~_

I caught Jameson and Stiles scent and followed it to Harris' class. My shoulder was still burning from the silver but the pain was reducing as the wound healed. I heard my friends before I saw them, Lydia was telling them that she wasn't the one they needed to be taking to, Danny was. Why Danny? Wait the mistletoe last night. So Ethan was telling me the truth, which means the Darach was either trying to use him as a sacrifice or silence him.

"Wait, what? Why Danny?" I heard Stiles question Lydia as I reached the door.

"Because last night," I announced, "he was a target. But he wasn't a sacrifice."

"Scott!" Jameson exclaimed jumping down from the lap table she was sitting on, "What happened?"

"Deucalion."

Her whole face turned dark in an instant.

"What did he do?" She said darkly.

"He just nicked me in my shoulder," I told her downplaying the wound, 'I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Well, what did he want?" Stiles asked coming to stand next to James. He threw an arm over her shoulder that was both comforting and constraining.

"He said a lot actually." I told them, "He warned me that Kali was coming for Derek."

"Did he say when?" Cora asked concerned. I shook my head. She sat back down and crossed her arms angrily.

"What else?" Jameson asked.

"He told me why he wanted you."

"Why?" Stiles asked standing straighter as he pulled Jameson in closer.

"He said something about needing an heir and that he plans on turning Jameson."

Jameson snorted.

"Yeah, cause that what this world needs a Winchester Werewolf. I'd be the second most wanted supernatural creature in the United States after Bigfoot. What else did Cousin Dukey say?"

"That he knows where Deaton is, but I failed his test so all he would tell me was 'Let the current guide me.'"

"Let the current guide you?" Stiles and Jameson asked simultaneously, "What, did he read that in a fortune cookie?"

The two of them looked at each other in horror, as the rest of us gave them weird looks.

"Okay, we have got to spend less time together." Jameson said slipping out from under Stiles' arm and moving closer to me.

"Did he say anything else?" Cora asked.

"No, that was all. I don't know how useful his hint is but we need to find Dr. Deaton."

"So we're gonna need to talk to Danny." Stiles said.

"Alright let's go ask Danny Boy about his bursting pipes." Jameson said. I nodded and headed out the door. I heard four footsteps echoing after mine.

. "Isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked as we walked down the hall. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out of my back pocket.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now" Stiles replied.

"I'll meet you there." I told them.

"Why?" Stiles asked. I held up my phone to show him the text message I just got from Allison.

 _I think I found something._

"Go," Stiles said. I nodded.

"Come on, James." I said taking her hand and pulling her along the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Allison's."

"Oh…yay!" She said sarcastically.

 _~Carry Pm~_

 _Allison's Perspective:_

When I told Scott I had found something, I expected him to show up. I hadn't expected him to show up with Jameson Winchester in tow, wearing his clothes. She was decked in a pair of his sweatpants and his favorite long-sleeved tee shirt. She seemed so comfortable in them too, like she did this all the time. Scott kept her hand tucked in his the entire walk from the elevator to my room. He also kept looking back to check on her as they walked the short distance. When did they suddenly become so close? In fact when did Lydia become so close to her? If I had stayed the summer would this have happened?

Once we got to my room I clear my head of all thoughts but the most important one, how to find Dr. Deaton. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the clue I found.

"So I was looking through one of my father's drawers and I found this." I said handing the item to Scott. Just as he takes it the elevator bell dings signaling my father's return, "He wasn't supposed to be back yet."

"What do we do?" Scott asked, "Where do we go?"

I looked around my room and looked at my closet. That will do. I turned the knob and motioned with my hand for Jameson and Scott to get in. Jameson raises an eyebrow at me in amusement before entering the closet. I closed the door once Scott was inside and jumped in my bed. I pulled the covers up to my neck and closed my eyes. Keeping up the pretense that I was sick.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

My back was up against Allison's clothes and I was trapped in the front by Scott. I go to back up and nearly fall. Scott grabs my arms to steady me. I look up to thank him, but when I did, I couldn't. He was looking down at me with the softest of looks in his eyes. I found myself caught up in his puppy dog eyes.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked trying to regain control of the situation.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forget that hanging clothes move." I answered. What? What the hell did I just say? Scott just breathed a small laugh in response, "Scott wh-."

"Shh…shh…Argent's coming." He said, instinctively he pulled me closer into him. I was practically pressed against his chest. I heard footsteps out in the hall. They kept coming closer and closer, until they stopped outside of Allison's room. Scott and I both hold our breaths trying to be as silent as possible.

Mr. Argent lingers at the door for a few moments before we hear him start walking away. Scott doesn't loosen his hold on my like I expect him to once Argent was far enough away. I tilt my head up and find him looking at me with an odd expression. His hand moves up to my face and he tucks a strand behind my ear. I licked my lips trying to come up with something to say to get out of this moment. Scott started leaning in, and I froze. I can't do this. I can't do this. Abort! Abort! Danger, danger, Jameson Winchester! This is Scott, I can't. But it's also Scott, my Scott. I find myself loosening up and lift up on my toes to meet Scott.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Allison knocks on the door, signaling that her Dad has left. I jump out of Scott's arm like I had been burned and maneuver around him to get out of the closet. I can't believe I almost did that. I just…I could kill Allison. One, for putting me in the situation and two, for not letting me see where it went. Damn Argents.

"Come with me." Allison told us. She walked out the door with me on her heels trying to put some distance between me and Scott. Allison leads us to her father's office. She walks over to the desk and point at the map on the desk.

"See this map? Last time we were in here talking my dad put a book over it. There was something about the way he did it. It was like he was trying to cover it." Allison told us. I looked down at the map of Beacon Hills, but I wasn't really seeing anything.

"I don't see anything." Scott said.

"Yeah what exactly are we looking for?" I asked.

"That's what I wondered to, until I saw this." She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a little black light. She clicked it on, and illuminated a whole new aspect to the map, "He's been tracking and marking everything. Cora and Boyd at the bank, the Alphas in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies. He had a symbol for where someone was taken, and a different mark for where the bodies are found, see? Now here's the scary part. There have been six sacrifices, right? There are twelve markings on the map."

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief, "What does that mean? Did your dad find other bodies and not tell anyone?"

"I don't think so." Allison said, "I think he knows where the bodies are going to be found. I marked this all on the map I gave you earlier, so you can check the next six locations. I think that one of them could be where Deaton could show up. I mean, it doesn't tell us where he's being kept right now, but…"

"But it's close to figuring it out." I finished for her.

"Yeah." Allison affirmed.

~Carry On~

"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations," Scott was saying to Stiles after catching him up on everything, "but they are all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

 _"Well, we might not have to."_ Stiles replied over the speaker, " _Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris' physics class, and I think it actually means something._ "

"What project?" I asked.

" _Something on telluric currents."_

Scott's eyes grew wide.

"Did you say currents?" he asked.

 _"Yeah."_

"Let the current guide you." Scott said to me. Deucalion's clue, so the old man wasn't messing with us, "Hey Stiles, meet me and James at the Clinic maybe together we can figure all of the out."

 _"10-4,"_ Stiles answered before hanging up. I handed Jameson her helmet, and she put it securely on her head. We both got on the bike and took off for the Clinic.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked, as Stiles arranged some of Danny's research on the table.

"Because it's not just homework, okay?" Stiles responded "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject." Lydia red the memo, "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudoscience. Not suitable for class."

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice." I said as the pieces came together, "He knew something."

"Now check this out," Stiles said starting to unfold a map, and laying it out, "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one, too. Danny marked al the telluric currents, okay? Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through this earth is around this town."

"Shit!" Jameson exclaimed. I looked over at her to see her holding the map Allison gave us and staring at the map Danny had.

"What?' I asked her.

"They match." She answered.

"What matches?" Stiles asked.

"The maps, they match." She answered, "All the spots on Argent's map correlate with the currents. Look."

She placed the map next to Danny's.

"See this is where the first body was taken" she said pointing at the intersection of two currents where the Clinic resided, "And this is where his body was found."

She pointed to the trail near the school.

"They're both right on the telluric current." Lydia said.

"Exactly. And Deucalion said let the current guide you. So I say we follow it to a point that is in between all of this places."

"Okay so…"Stiles started picking up a pen, "Scott you said there were six more places right? So there is six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

Stiles started transferring the marks from Argent's map to Danny's, but after the second one Cora reaches out and stops his movements.

"Stop," she says quietly. She the leads his hand over to the bank, "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

I looked down and saw that the bank was at another intersection of currents. It was also right in the middle of all of the locations Argent had marked.

"Let's go." I said. The others nodded and began collecting the papers. I took Argents map and made for the door.

"Guys, hold on." Lydia said causing me to stop.

"Lydia, we don't have time." I reminded her.

"It's Boyd." Cora said, "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"It's just like he said." I said to myself, "Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you and Jameson actually kicked two Alpha's asses by herself. You guys need to go with her. We can save both of them."

Without another word I ran out of the vet office. I hopped on the bike and started the engine. I pulled out and took a page out of the Winchester Driving Manuel and drove like hell to the bank.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I waited just outside the door of the stairwell on Derek's floor. I needed to wait until I heard the sounds of werewolves being electrocuted. I hear a loud sizzle and Kali grunting painfully. Hopefully that's my cue. I kicked open the door, and fired my shot gun at Aiden. I pumped the gun again and fired at Ethan who had turned around to see what was going on. The bullet ribbed through his side and came out the other end.

"Isaac!" I called out, he was standing away from the twins protecting Ms. Blake. I motioned him towards me and he quickly dragged the teacher with him. The two other werewolves rose from the ground where they had sank and turned towards me with growling eyes.

"Now might be a good time for us to run." I told Isaac and Ms. Blake over my shoulder.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Because I'm out of ammo."

The twins roared.

"Time to go." Isaac said. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me with him and Ms. Blake down the stairs. We heard noises coming towards us down the stairs. Without even thinking I leveled the gun at whoever was coming up.

"Whoa! Whoa! James, it's us!" Stiles yelled when he saw the gun.

"Sorry, we're just running for…wait. I don't hear them, do you?" I asked Isaac. He cocked his head to the side for a moment before shaking his head. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion and moved around Isaac and Ms. Blake and head back upstairs.

"Wait, James! Where are you going?" Isaac asked.

"Something's not right." I replied and continued on my way. I heard shuffling below and five pairs of steps followed after me. I pushed open the door to the stairwell and entered onto the floor. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the Alphas coming towards us. As they got closer my brain caught up and I pushed everyone behind me against the wall. But the Alphas didn't care, all they did was growl tauntingly at us before walking past us. My gaze followed them until they were out of sight. The moment the door closed behind them I jogged over to the door of Derek's home.

Derek was kneeling in the middle of the room with Boyd unconscious on the ground. Cora pushed past me and ran over to Boyd. Stiles and I followed after her. We watched as she knelt down next to Boyd she started to prop him up, but he fell back. She lifted his head and put a finger to his nose. She drew it back slowly and then the loft was filled with the sound of weeping. Oh God.

I turned to Derek, he was looking at his shaking hands which were covered in blood. Boyd's blood. What did they do to him?

"Derek, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"I killed him." He said in disbelief. What?

 _~Carry On~_

We all went back to our houses. We didn't know what else to do. I did some laundry to get out of my head for a bit, before going upstairs and crashing. A couple hours later a knock on the window woke me up. I sat up and looked out to see Scott sitting on the tree out in the rain. I threw off my covers and padded across the room to lift the window up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered.

"The phone or maybe even the front door."

"Yeah, umm…didn't really think about that. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said backing away from the opening. Scott climbed in as I sat Indian style on the edge of my bed.

"How's Deaton?" I asked pulling my wolf Clint into my lap.

"The EMT said we got to him just in time." Scott answered.

"That's great," I said not looking at him. He took a seat next to me on the bed.

"He said something about my eyes though." Scott said.

"What?"

"He said that my eyes turned red."

"Red? But that would mean…"

"Yeah, he said it something called the True Alpha. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No." I said shaking my head, "I focused more on the ganking rather than the ranking."

Scott let out a small laugh.

"Deaton said it was when a Beta rose to an Alpha through force of character."

"That's sounds like you, McCall." I said giving him half a smile, "Wait…that would mean…"

"That Deucalion isn't really here for Derek, he's here for me."

"Awesome" I said dryly. Scott made a face of agreement, "This just keeps getting crazier. Deucalion, Darachs, True Alphas. I miss the good old ganking days. You find the problem, you solve the problem with a shotgun, and then you move on."

"Yeah, just a few months ago I was just a regular teenager, and now I feel like…"

"The whole weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"Yeah."

I looked out the window and saw the rain had picked up.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked him, "I mean…it's just that the rain…"

"Yeah," Scott accepted my offer.

"Cool," I said lamely, "I uh...washed your clothes so you have something to wear. They're on the dresser."

"Thanks." He said. He got up and took his cloths slipping into the bathroom. I let out a breath I didn't even know what I was holding. I didn't want to think too much about the implications of my invitation. I didn't want there to be any implications. I just wanted to keep a friend out of the rain. Yeah, just want to keep him out of the rain.

I scooched up the bed, and moved back under the covers and laid down. A few moments later, I heard the door opening. I heard the plop of clothes on my dresser and then felt Scott slipped in next to me.

"Goodnight, Jameson." Scott said. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Night." I said. An arm hesitantly came to lay around my waist, and when I didn't shake it off, the arm pulled me a little closer. My breath hitched in my throat as I tensed up. Scott didn't seem to notice. I took a deep breath and focused on Scott's even breathing until I drifted off to sleep.

 _~Carry On~_

 _I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please review and let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8: Visionary

**Chapter 8: Visionary**

 **AN:** _This chapter is both weird and short, I apologize for the odd story telling_. _Only 4 more chapters to go!_

 __ _Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Hey," I said to Scott when he picked up the phone.

"Hey,"

"So what movie should I bring over tonight?" I asked.

"Shit!" He hissed quietly on the phone, "I meant to call you earlier. I can't do movie night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry. Allison has a lead she needs my help to look into."

"Of course."

"James…"

"It's fine Scott. Go run off with your ex-girlfriend, I'll be fine."

He sighed on the other end of the line.

"I'll call you when I get back."

"Whatever." I said hanging up. If that's what he wanted to do then fine. I fell back on my bed with a huff. Now what was I going to do. Stiles was at Derek's loft trying to find out where Derek was, since he disappeared 36 hours ago without a word. I was avoiding Isaac like he had the plague, actually more like he was the plague. And Lydia was a recipe for alcohol consumption. However…. the Sheriff probably hasn't had dinner yet, and he doesn't cause me to itch, scratch, grow angry, feel guilty or indulge in my addiction. The Sheriff it is then.

I got off my bed and grabbed my green leather jacket from my closet. I slipped into my rain boots, before grabbing my wallet and heading downstairs. I slipped outside and ducked my head to avoid some of the rain. I climbed into my car and drove into town to pick up dinner.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"They were there for two days." Cora said finishing her story about Derek and Peter, "Waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and Heal."

"Okay, so is two days standard then?" I asked her, "Or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?"  
"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" I repeated. Did she seriously just ask me that? "Let's see, because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by Alphas. You want me to keep going? Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour."

"You think Derek can do anything about that?"

"Well, since he's the only one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it. Yeah."

"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him."

"What was he like?" I asked curious. Footsteps on the spiral staircase caught both Cora and I's attention. I looked up and saw Peter coming to rest in the middle of the staircase.

"A lot like Scott, actually." Peter answered my questions, "A lot like most teenagers. Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic…tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"So what happened?" What changed him?" I asked Peter.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men. A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's the why Derek is the way he is?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha, he had blue eyes" Peter asked Cora, before turning to me, "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." I answered.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Allison led me down the long corridors of the nursing home to Gerard's room. It felt wrong visiting him. I know that Allison said he had some information that could prove useful, but just a few weeks ago he tried to kill all of us. I also felt bad about cancelling on Jameson for movie night, especially since she seemed to think I did it to spend time with Allison. That was going to set me back. But it wasn't like I could tell her where I was going, her adherence to my no killing rule could only extend so far.

"He's in here." Allison said stopping in front of one of the doors. I nodded and she turned the knob and went in first. I stayed out in the hall, waiting to be told to come in.

"Did you bring him?" I heard Gerard ask. I took a huge breath and stepped inside the room. He smiled darkly when he saw me, "Oh. Come in, Scott, and give an old man a little something for his pain."

"You don't have to do this." Allison whispered.

 _Don't do it, Scott. Let him suffer, better yet shoot him in the dick._

I smiled inwardly as Jameson's voice floated in my head. But if we wanted answers…

"If you want me to talk, this is how it's gonna happen." Gerard said making my decision for me.

"If I do this, you have to tell us everything you know." I told him, "Everything."

He growls lowly and holds out his hand to me. I guess that means he plans on talking. I took his hand and began absorbing his pain. It felt different than taking a dog at the clinics or an ER patient's pain, this pain was all consuming. It made me feel sick to the very core. With a final grunt, Gerard let go. The pain rippled through me even after I let go. I sat down in a nearby chair until I could regain my strength.

"They found a third body?" Gerard asked.

"Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton," Allison answered her grandfather. She was by the window getting a side profile of her grandfather watching every tick in his face.

"Right after?" he asked intrigued, "Almost like it was expected he'd survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him sitting up straight.

"How do you know your Dark Druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself?" he posed, wiping his fingers clean of the black ooze that leaked from his body, "Maybe he knew you'd find him. Maybe he planned it that way."

"He would never let anyone innocent die."

"Don't be so sure. You'd be surprised how far some would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion."

"Or someone like you?" Allison asked her grandfather. He chuckled.

"I don't go easily, though, do I?" He said, spitting out more of the mountain ash, "You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

"I did what you wanted me to do. Tell us how to beat him."

"You can't." Gerard coughed, "I've tried."

"Then this is a complete waste of time." Allison said, coming towards me, "He doesn't know anything. I'm sorry you did this. Let's go."

I nodded and started to get up and follow Allison to the door.

"Wait." Gerard called out, "I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Hey Pete, is the Sheriff in?" I asked the officer at the front desk.

"Yeah, he's in his office. Do you want me to ring you in?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I answered, still feeling weird about actually being welcomed in a police station. I mean I guess I was always "welcomed," yet none of the other cops I had met over the years seemed truly pleased to see me.

Pete motioned for me to go to the door. I walked over and waited for the familiar clicking sound that signaled I could go back. When I heard it, I pushed open the door.

"Thanks, Pete." I said before disappearing behind the door. I made my way into the bullpen, before crossing it to the Sheriff's door. I looked in the window, and saw him rubbing his temples. These deaths are really stressing him out. But I still thought he was better off not knowing the particulars of what was actually happening. He would be safer and happier in the long run.

I knocked on the door, and he looked up and saw me. He got up and came around his desk to open the door for me.

"Jameson? What are you doing here?"

"I brought dinner." I said coming into the room, "I figured you hadn't eaten yet."

"No not yet." He answered.

"Great, because I brought you contraband." I said holding up a bag that contained his burger and fries. Breaking his Stiles imposed diet once and a while wouldn't hurt him. He took the bag cautiously and looked inside. He looked up with a half-grin.

"You keep this up and I start telling everyone, Stiles is the foster kid."

I grinned. Score One for Jameson Winchester.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Okay," I said interrupting Peter's story about Derek and Paige, "so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter answered cryptically.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague." I said. I turned to Cora, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17." She answered.

"See, that's an answer." I told Peter, "That's how we answer people."

"Well, 17, in how you would measure in years." Cora continued.

"All right, I'm just going to drop it." I said, "What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked, "They're teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beason Hills."

"All right, hold up? How do you know all this? You just said they were alone."

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend. His closest confidante. That's how I know."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"They were all there." Gerard told us, "Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion. Each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their all-star team."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?" Allison asked.

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here. She had the capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person they would go to for advice and guidance. Talia Hale."

"Wait Derek's mom?" I asked. Gerard nodded.

"One of Ennis' Betas had killed one of our own, so in keeping to our code…. "Gerard said. I snorted when he said code. Like he followed it. Gerard settled his eyes on me in a glare, "In keeping to our code, the Beta met the same fate as the hunter. Ennis was not pleased with our dispensing of justice, and swore his vengeance on us. We would have left Ennis alone after killing the Beta, but with Ennis declaring war, he became a matter we had to deal with. The problem with being in a war with a pack, is finding them, sometimes they come at you head on, but other times they strike from the shadows. Chris and I were searching for signs of Ennis' pack in the woods one day when we discovered a root cellar. We went inside and found a Nemeton. Your father recognized it by the Druid knots painted on the tree. He said that the Nemeton was used for sacred meeting places and sacrifices by Druids."

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and Druids?" Allison asked.

"Know thy enemy, Allison." Gerard answered, "The older wolves had a relationship with Druids. They called them emissaries."

"Like my boss, Deaton." I asked. Gerard didn't answer, he just rose from his wheelchair and starting walking to both Allison and I's surprise.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" he asked.

"I know it's where we get the word lycanthropy." I answered getting up to walk over where he was standing. He was flipping through the pages of an old book.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the god of Olympus. And some followers even took the names to honor the Titans instead of the gods."

"Like Deucalion." I said.

"The son of Prometheus." Gerard continued showing us a picture in his book, "Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet the tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. The part that is lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the Druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why Druids?"

"The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the Druids became important advisors to the packs."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"They keep us connected to humanity." Cora explained the role of emissaries to the packs, "But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morell." Peter said as he paced.

"She's an emissary, too?"

"For the Alpha pack."

"Our guidance counselor?" I raised my voice, "Why the hell don't you people tell me any of the stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked.

"Actually, yeah." I said thinking back on it, "But still you should have told me, because it's my job to make sure Jameson doesn't do anything reckless or stupid or Winchestery. And I need to know these things in advance so I can keep her from killing anyone. And she already hates Morell, having her find out she works for creepy cousin Dukey, isn't exactly going to endear Morell to her."

"Morell isn't a threat. All she does is offer advice. It's what they do, it's what Deaton did for Talia."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"I wasn't really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion." Gerard said sitting back down in his wheel chair. Allison and I followed suit and returned to our seats, "As William Blake said, "Any sinister person who means to be your enemy always starts by trying to become your friend."

"How do you know he wasn't going there to make peace?" I said.

"Because Deucalion was the reason we were in Beacon Hills in the first place." Gerard told us, "Years before he sold out his entire family to vampires, because they kicked him out for killing 6 people in cold blood. Only few survived his revenge. When he came to California we got a message from another hunter telling us of his location. The family he killed was one I highly respected even if I disagreed with their way of life, letting their monster family members live right in their home with them, it wasn't right. But they were an old hunting family, and very influential, so I gathered our hunters and went after Deucalion. Our run in with Ennis' Beta announced our arrival to Deucalion. He may have said it was a mission of peace, but he really wanted only two things. One to get us to leave and two, to find out how much we knew about him."

"Which hunting family did he kill?" Allison asked.

"The Coles." Gerard said looking pointedly at me. The Coles? Wasn't that Jameson's family? "That's right Mr. McCall, he was the reason behind the death of Ms. Winchester's mother."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Thanks for dinner, Jameson." The Sheriff said finishing up the last of his fries.

"No prob," I said putting down my shake.

"And Stiles doesn't know nothing about this?" He asked

"Nope, he was gone when I left."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Out with a girl." I said waggling my eyebrows.

"Lydia?"

"Nope, he's trying a new tactic and her name is Cora." I said. It's was only half a lie, he was with Cora. And while I could tell Stiles did find her attractive, I knew the fact she was a Hale deterred him from trying anything.

"Maybe this will be good for him." The Sheriff said before awkward tugging at his collar, "So are there any boys I should be aware of?"

"Well sometimes I think Stiles would go for Danny, if he was given the chan-."

"No, Jameson, not Stiles. I meant you. Are there any boys I should be aware of?" He said awkwardly, "Like that Isaac kid?"

"You seriously want to talk about boys?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Not really."

I chuckled.

"If something becomes serious I'll let you know." I told him. He nodded seeming relieved this conversation was over.

"Well you better get going, kid, I got a lot of paperwork to go through." The Sheriff said. I nodded and started clearing off my stuff from his desk.

"Night, Sheriff." I said as went for the door.

"Night, Jameson." He said, "Hey, wait..."

"Yeah," I said turning around to face him.

"What are your plans for tonight? Are you going to Scott's?"

"Uh no, he had other plans. I figured I might do a night in or go see Lydia."

"All right, just let me know if you decide to stay with Lydia."

"I will." I said before leaving. I headed for the exit, waving to Pete as I went. I got in my car and turn it on, but I don't go anywhere. Being alone isn't an option. Too many dark thoughts. Death. Deucalion. Boys. To Lydia's it is then. I sent her a quick text letting her know I was on my way, before pulling out of my spot and driving away.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"When Deucalion arrived, we were ready for him. We smoked him and his pack with wolfsbane, before killing them all. Somewhere in the midst of all the fighting Deucalion escaped outside. I followed him out. He was crawling away. When he heard me he turned over and begged." Gerard said.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Gerard's Perspective:_

" _Don't do it. I only wanted peace." Deucalion said._

" _So did the Coles." I reminded him. He growled his mild manner visage falling. I saw the evil look in his eye, that one that urged him to sell out his entire family to vampires._

" _They got what they deserved." He hissed._

" _And now so will you."_

 _I took two electric arrows from my waist band, and stabbed one in each eye. The arrows lit up burning out his eyes. He screamed in pain. After a minute I took out the arrows and left Deucalion bleeding outside of the distillery, but not before taunting him with the name of the man who gave him up._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"After I had blinded him Talia took him to Deaton. Deaton was able to heal him physically but his sight was gone, or so everyone thought." Gerard continued, "Seeing that his Alpha was weak, Deucalion's second made a move against him. Fighting for his life, Deucalion's eyes began to glow red, and he could see his Beta. In his rage and through his limited sight, he was able to shred his second into bits."

"So he can see as a wolf?" I asked.

"He's not always blind." Gerard reminded me.

"Maybe we can use it against him." Allison suggested. I nodded and both of us got out of chairs.

"Scott." Gerard said quietly as he held out his hand. I nodded.

"I'll meet you at your car." I told Allison. She gave me a reassuring smile before leaving the room. I walked over to Gerard and gripped his hand and drained the pain away. The tension immediately left his face. I didn't hold on us a long as last time, and pulled away the moment I saw some relief.

"Oh, God, I think about you sometimes, Scott. I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently. Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken." Gerard said.

"I don't believe you." I told him, "Not after last time."

"Smart boy." Gerard said with that evil grin. I walked away and was about to reach the door when he called me back.

"Oh, Mr. McCall, I never did tell you the name of the hunter that told me Deucalion was in California all those years ago."

"Who?" I asked turning back around."

"John Winchester."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I huffed and turned off my car. I climbed out and made my way up Lydia's walk way to her front porch. I took another deep breath before knocking. She opened the door right away a way almost like she was waiting for me.

"You said 15 minutes. It's been 30."

"Okay, so I turned around twice." I defended myself. She raised her eyebrow up at me, and I huffed again, "So do you want to talk about boys?"

"Finally." She said and pulled me inside with her.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Allison's Perspective:_

"Thanks for coming with me." I told Scott once we were on our way back to town. He nodded, "So did he say anything to you once I left."

"Just something about how he was wished he did things differently." Scott said. From his tone I gathered he didn't believe him. We fell into silence for the next fifteen minutes. It was awkward. We never used to have this problem. But back then we were dating. What were we now anyway? It seemed like a few weeks ago, he wanted to try to work things out, but he never acted upon it. It was Jameson, who he spent most of his time with. And when we got trapped in the closet with Isaac, most of his attention was on her. Granted, she was the one that Isaac had been choking. Were they dating? Was I okay with that? Did I even want to get back with Scott?

"What?" Scott asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?"

"I can smell the confusion and indecision coming off of you."

I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Umm…I was just wondering what was going on with you and Jameson." I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"Seriously?" he asked shocked, "You want to talk about that?"

"Well, we're friends, right?" I asked, "Isn't this what friends do?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that because we dated this isn't a topic we discuss."

I pursed my lips to the side, before nodding. He was right, but I needed to know.

"So you like her?" I tried again. Scott sighed.

"I think so." He answered. I nodded. Maybe that's for this best, maybe now isn't the time together. If we are meant to be, we'll happen. And if not, we don't.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Why is it that every time I stay with you I turn into a doll?" I asked Lydia as she painted my toenails to match my fingernails.

"I have 16 years of womanly arts to cram in to you." She answered, "Turning you into a doll is the quickest way."

I rolled my eyes. I watched her work until she finished my last nail. She then capped the white polish and started to rise.

"All done." She said, "See that wasn't so bad."

"Oh, it was. But arguing with you is worse than dealing with it." I told her getting up. She rolled her eyes at me, but her smile was triumphant, "I'm going to go get a snack. You want anything."

"I'll go down with you." She said heading towards the door, but she turned back as she remembered something, "Remember walk on your heels until your nails dry."

"Yes, you majesty."

"Honestly, Jameson." She said exasperated. She left the room and I followed after her, awkwardly as I walked on my heels so I wouldn't ruin the paint.

"I think I have some popcorn and Guava Juice." Lydia said as we walked down the stairs.

"What the hell is Guava?" I asked her.

"It's a fruit native to South American countries."

"Well, aren't you fancy."

Her retort was cut short by the doorbell sounding off. I remembered seeing the clock on the way down, it said 11 o'clock. Who would be showing up at this hour? Lydia gave me a confused look. I moved past her down the stairs and went to the door. I opened up and saw Scott standing on the welcome mat.

"Hey," he said, "Can I come in?"

I looked back at Lydia. I wasn't exactly sure about the protocol about letting a guy into your friend's house. Particularly the guy, who you may or may not feelings for, who just spent the evening with his ex-girlfriend who you hated. Lydia nodded towards me and I huffed.

"Sure," I said opening the door wide to let him in. He slipped into the house with a smile.

"Hey, Lydia." He greeted.

"Scott," she said, "You two can use the living room."

With that Lydia went into the kitchen and left us all alone. Scott used his hand to point to the living room and gave me a pleading look. I made a face at him, before leading the way into the other room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"About what happened tonight." He said.

"I don't exactly want to hear how magical your evening was with Allison." I told him, plopping down into a single chair. Scott took the seat adjacent to me.

"We went to see Gerard." He said calmly, but he might as well have dropped a bomb in the room.

"Gerard?" I asked, "What the hell did you go see that old bastard for?"

I rose from my chair growing angrier by the second.

"Allison said he had dealt with Deucalion before."

"So?"

"Deucalion was here before, 9 years ago."

I dropped into my chair.

"Oh." I said.

"He said he was after Deucalion, for selling out your family." Scott said, "Did you know it was Deucalion?"

"Yeah, I knew." I said quietly, "I overheard one of the Coles telling Dad about it."

"Gerard said your Dad was the one who told Gerard where he was."

I smirked to myself.

"So I guess Dad did give two shits about my Mom after all." I said bitterly, "But apparently not enough to do the job himself apparently that's an honor only the saintly Mary Winchester got."

"Who's that?" Scott asked.

"My brothers' mom. She was killed by a demon; my Dad was obsessed with trying to find it." I told him, "But enough about that, what else did he say?"

"That Deucalion isn't always blind," Scott answered, "He can see as a wolf."

I smile internally. That was something I would use to my advantage.

"Well at least the old man is good for something." I said, "You did the right thing, McCall."

He gave me a quizzical look.

"By not telling me where you were going earlier." I clarified, "Because if you didn't take me with you, I would have followed you. And then I'm not sure what I would have done."

"I know." He said, "I am sorry that I had to cancel tonight."

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me. And considering the offense and your choice of Nancy Drew for the evening, it better be good." I replied with a grin.

"I can do that." He said.

"Good doggy." I said reaching over to pat his head. He intercepted my hand when I pulled away, and put his fingers through mine. I looked up at him, and he just gave me a soft smile, as he rubbed his thumb over mine. And I was both terrified and ecstatic at the same time. What was it about this boy, this werewolf that made me feel this way?

 _~Carry On~_

 _I hope you enjoyed it, even if though it's a bit awkward. The next chapter will be better I promise._


	9. Chapter 9: The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Chapter 9: The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

 **AN:** _Big things are beginning to happen! Only 3 more chapters._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Where is she?" I asked the moment I hopped out of my Jeep.

"Over here." Allison calls out. I look over and see Lydia and Allison coming around a wall and I rush over to them. I heard Scott and Jameson's footsteps behind me.

"Lydia?" I asked.

"It's the same thing." Lydia answered, "Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?" I exclaimed.

"Not yet." She answered.

"No yet?" I repeated, "What do you mean "not yet?"? Lydia…You're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" I asked her, "You're always the one that finds the dead bodies."

"Guys!" Scott yells to get our attention. I turn my head to him. He and Jameson are looking at something in the distance, "We found the dead body."

I looked in the direction they were, and saw a body lying on top of the school sign.

"Wait it that…"I asked moving closer to them.

"Yeah, it is." Jameson answered softly.

"Tara."

I watched as the next morning my Dad stood around talking with some investigators about the body, Tara's body, that we found last night. He caught sight of me and excused himself and headed straight for me. Shit! I scrambled and hoisted up my backpack and tried to cover my face. Sufficiently covered I start making my escape.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey." Dad yelled after me, "Back it up."

I dropped my backpack and faced my father, knowing it would be no good to run.

"I know what you're thinking." He said," I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes…"

"Dad, murdered, okay?" I interrupted, "Sacrificed, actually."

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They are not getting away with killing one of our own."

"Dad, they killed Tara." I reminded him, "You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

"Just uh…" He sighed, "Just get to class, okay?"

"Yeah, okay?" I answered. He nodded pacified by response before returning to the investigators. I huffed and swung my book bag against my back and walked to class.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Since our conversation the other night at Lydia's, I feel like Jameson's finally starting to let me in. She no longer flinches from physical contact with me in public. Last night when we went out for pizza she even let me hold her hand as we walked from my bike to the restaurant. And even now as we're walking to class, she remains close and doesn't pull away when our arms brush together.

"So you've gone against vampires, werewolves, witches and something called a tulpa, but you've never dealt with a Darach?" I asked Jameson on the way to Ms. Blake's class.

"Nope," she replied making the "p" pop.

"And what did your Uncle Bobby say when you called him?"

"Well he did some research and basically came up with what we already knew from Deaton. He also agreed with me that the spell or ritual the Darach's brewing up is a doosy. But these rituals are not really specific, they can pretty much call up whatever dark power the person wants." She answered as we rounded a corner, "However, the books says that Darach's are killable, there's no "you must stab them with a branch from the first white oak tree" or whatever."

I gave her a look. Was killing seriously the Winchester's only play?"

"I know, I know. There's no killing in Team Tiny Werewolf Brain." She said, "I was just telling you what he said."

"Sure you were." I replied.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Jameson said in a deep voice. I chuckled, which earned me a grin. I stop short when I see Ethan cross our path.

"What about him?" I asked James nodding towards Ethan, "Do you think he knows more than he's letting on?"

Jameson's face turned hard, before answering.

"I think that they all do," She replied, "Why else would they be so eager to build up their pack."

"Like Derek did with when he heard they were coming."

"Yeah."

"So are you thinking the Darach is here for them?"

"Well like Stiles said they announce themselves and people start dying."

"I think I can get Ethan to talk." I told her, "He's not like the others."

"Yeah, instead of having no heart he has an itty-bitty one." She mocked, "I think I could get him to talk or suspended."

"I'll talk to him," I emphasized. She made a face and ducked into Ms. Blake's classroom. Stiles was already in there. She took the seat across from him and I slid in the seat behind her. Stiles gave us a small smile in greeting, but quickly turned his head forward. The death of Tara hit him pretty hard. He had known her since he was little.

The bell rang and Ms. Blake came in from the hall. She closed the door and launched right into her lecture.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and smiles, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake said as she walked around the room, something caught her attention and she stopped by Lydia's desk, "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia replied. Jameson snorted, before trying to hide it with a cough.

"Well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms. Blake said awkwardly, before moving on, "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board.""

"Like chess." Stiles said.

"That's right, Stiles." Ms. Blake congratulated, "Do you play?"

"No. My father does." Stiles replied. Ms. Blake smiled at him before continuing.

"Now when does an idiom become a cliché?" She said heading to the front of the room. Once she walked away, I caught Stiles' attention.

"I think I can get to Ethan." I told him, "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

Stiles shared a look with Jameson who shrugged.

"What do you want to do that for?"

"The Druids are emissaries, right?" I asked him, "Both you and James mentioned that the killings started when the Alphas announced themselves, so what if the Darach was an emissary to one of the Alphas before Morell?

"Okay, first of all I can't believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, "What if the Darach was an emissary to one of the Alphas before Morell?" actually makes sense to me. Second of all we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Going through Aiden." Stiles answered. That really caught Jameson's attention.

"He's back?" she hissed. Stiles nodded. She breathed in deep.

"I know how to get through him." She said tersely.

"How?" Stiles asked her suspiciously. She motioned with her head to Lydia. Feeling all three of our eyes on her, she looked up. She sighed.

"What now?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan asked us. "I helped kill your friend. And last time I saw you, Winchester, you shot me."

"Just be happy it wasn't your dick," I said to him, moving closer to him "and move on."

"We're talking to you," Scott said tugging me to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me in place, "because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them," Ethan said, "especially Deucalion."

"Ah yes, the kin killer." I said sarcastically, "What exactly is it you owe him?"

Ethan sighed.

"We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas"

"What were you?" Stiles asked.

"Omegas." Ethan answered, "In actual wolf packs, Omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the ones who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked. I bit my lip trying to hide my smile, and look expectantly at Ethan.

"Something like that." Ethan admitted edgily.

"So what happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"So you leave that big bad to join up with Deucalion who had hundreds of people killed, right in front of me by the way. Yeah, you guys sound so much better than your old pack." I mocked him.

"Ignore her." Stiles said, "So what didn't you guys just fight back? You know form Voltron Wolf, and kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't," Ethan yelled at us, "we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott said.

"And then, we fought." Ethan continued, "We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

So the bullied become the bully. Yeah they are so much better than the killers around them.

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked. Ethan shook his head, "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis', too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's."

"Right the nosy bitch of a counsellor someone insisted I see." I said narrowing my eyes at Stiles. He held his hands up in surrender.

"In my defense, James, you could use a couple thousand hours of therapy." He said. I start for him, but Scott only pulls me closer into his side. So I open my mouth to verbally assault him but am cut off by Ethan crying out in pain.

"What? Are you hurt?" Scott asked in concern.

"Not me, my brother."

 _~Carry On~_

We got to the locker room just in time to see Aiden hit Cora over the head with a weight. It sent her sliding across the floor. Lydia rushed over to her and was begging with Aiden to stop, but he kept coming. Well this looks like a job for a Winchester. I rushed him and sent us both flying to meet the ground. He roars at me, and pushes me off as he gets off the ground. I jump on his back, he tries to pull me off, but Scott and Ethan come around and restrain his arms.

"Aiden, you can't do this!" Ethan admonished his brother. Aiden shook loosed of Scott's grasp.

"She came at me!' He said angrily.

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan tells his brother. Scot comes around and picks me off Aiden's back, "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her."

Aiden took a deep breath and looks at Lydia, who looks absolutely terrified of him. Ethan nods at us, before pulling his brother after him towards the exit.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said drawing my attention back to Cora.

"I'll go get my bag out of my car." I told Scott who still had his arm around my waist from when he pulled me off Ethan. Scott nodded and I exited the locker room and headed to the parking lot. Fighting off every temptation to go another round with Aiden. Not so much because I liked Cora, but because he almost hurt my best friend.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Cora was sitting on one of the benches as Jameson cleaned her up. Cora was still bleeding from her head wound and Jameson was treated it with clotting powder.

"You okay?" I asked Cora. She nodded.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said. Cora scowled at us.

"I'll heal." She said brushing James away, and standing up. The moment she did, she started wobbling.

"Whoa!" Stile exclaimed rushing to her help. Cora jumped back from his helping hand.

"I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles asked her, "What were you think going after them?"

"I did for Boyd!" Cora hissed, "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." I told her softly.

"And you're failing."

Jameson laughed.

"I know you hit your head pretty hard, Hale, but wasn't that what you just did?" Jameson mocked her, "Look, we've gone head on with these guys and ever time we've gotten our asses kicked. It's time for a new strategy. A good hunters knows when to hold off and when to strike. And right now we need to hold off, until the opportune moment."

"What good does that do?" Cora demanded, "How many more people need to die for your opportune moment?"

Jameson didn't have an answer for that.

"You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, way over your head. You can't stop the Alphas, you can't stop the Darach. All you're good for is finding the bodies." Cora continued, before leaving.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles said as we watched her leave, "I'll make sure she gets home."

"Nice hypocritical speech, Jameson." Lydia said once the pair left.

"Eh," Jameson said packing up her first aid kit, "I'll get there eventually. I'll keep running at the wall until it hits back one too many times and then I'll do it the smart way. I just wanted to get her to think before she acted. One of us has too."

"Hopefully she'll listen." I said to the girls.

"Doubt it." Jameson and Lydia said simultaneously. They shared a smirk before Jameson went back to packing up.

"So have any of you seen Isaac today?" Jameson asked concerned. I stiffen. She sees them as friends, it shouldn't bother me that she's asking about him, but it does. Probably because of the looks Isaac keeps giving her and the look he gave me last night when Jameson stayed over. If and when he made a real move, I would have cause for concern.

"I sent him to check on Allison." I told her.

"And when was that?" She asked.

"After first period."

"And have you heard from him?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay, so you sent him to go check on your ex-girlfriend when both of them have a history of trying to kill each other, and you haven't heard from him in hours?"

Something tells me I've returned to the Winchester doghouse.

"Yeah."

Jameson looked at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I've got a call to make, I'll see you guys later." Jameson said pulling out her phone and making her way to the door.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" I asked Lydia once Jameson left.

"Well let's see, you showed boyfriendy concern for your ex," Lydia said counting off on her fingers, "And you endangered one of her best friends. I would say you're trouble."

I raked my fingers over my face.

"Great."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

 _"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. I've never been afraid of any deviation. An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange."_ My cell phone blasted the ringtone Jameson had chosen for herself. Oh so now she decides she wants to talk to me? She's been avoiding me the past few days, and I don't know why. I wasn't even too sure I wanted to pick it up so I ignored her call.

 _"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. I've never been afraid of any deviation. An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange. I ain't gonna ch-."_

"What?" I said accepting the call.

 _"Hi, Jameson. How are you?"_ She said sarcastically, _"I'm great Isaac. How about you?"_

I snorted.

"Well, I'm actually a little pissed, my best friend has been ignoring me."

 _"You're best friend sounds like a piece of work."_ She replied.

"She is. She's a pain in my ass."

 _"Well this pain in your ass, is checking to make sure you're still alive. Since someone didn't find it odd that you haven't checked in, in a couple of hours when it's Allison's turn to try to kill you."_

"Is it her turn?"

 _"Yes, you tried to kill her in the supply closet, so now it's her turn. Unless I missed a fight?"_

"No, you're all caught up." I told her quietly as images of my hand around Jameson's neck flashed through my brain."

 _"So are you okay?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just got caught up helping Allison look through her Dad's stuff."

 _"And?"_

"There's two more groups on the Darach's list. Philosophers and Guardians."

 _"So Guardians like police, like Tara."_

"That's what we're thinking."

 _"And what about Allison's Dad being the Darach?"_ Jameson asked.

"It's not looking good for him."

 _"Awesome."_

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I paced up and down my room trying to figure out the best way to explain to my father what was going on. It would be so much easier if I had Jameson here, but all I had was Cora. Granted she could wolf out, and that would convince my Dad, but Jameson had more experience breaking down the supernatural to "normal" people.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay." I said catching an idea, I turn to my father and know it's not going to work, "No…"

"Stiles?" Dad said.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just…I'm trying to…I'm just trying to figure out how to start here."

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." Dad reminded me.

"Umm…" I mumbled before launching into the first thing I could think off, "For the last year, you've had all these cases you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like…It's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles," Dad interrupted, "the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"I know," I said fidgeting, and then I saw my chess set sitting on a dresser, "But that's just it Dad. The…The reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"I have to stop him," Allison said laying her cell phone on her Dad's desk.

"Is that really a good idea? If your dad is actually doing this stuff…"

"If?" Allison asked, she motioned to the map, "Look at this. He knows everything. He's…he's planned everything."

"She pulled a packet of paper out of her pocket and began unfolding it.

"What are you doing?"

"Scott texted, Mr. Westover is missing. And if he was taken from the school, there's gotta be another point on the telluric current."

"You mean where he'll be sacrificed." I said coming around to her side of the desk. She nodded and laid the telluric map next to her Dad's. I picked up the black light and scanned Argent's map for a new point.

"There." I said coming across a new mark and pointed it out on the telluric map, "That mark is new."

"Then that's where he is." She said snapping a pic of the intersecting currents.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Dad asked me tiredly after my explanation.

"Yes." I said.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's…Purple's hunter."

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora helped out.

"And what's Jameson again?"

"She's a hunter too, but she gets a different color, because she would kill me if I lumped her in with them."

"Yeah, and…And my friend Deaton, the veterinarian is a Kanima?"

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a Druid, okay?" I said before motioning to Cora, "Well, we think."

"So who's the Kanima?" my Dad asked in confusion.

"Jackson."

"No, Jackson is a werewolf."

"Jackson was a Kanima first, and the Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he is London."

"Who's the Darack?'

"It's Darach."

"We don't know yet." Cora answered.

"We don't know yet." I repeated.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" Dad questioned.

"Slashed up and left for dead." I clarified.

"We think." Cora corrected me.

"We think. Yeah."

Dad sighs and leans back in his chair.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?" he inquired.

"Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are."

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?"

"That would be more of an expression, like the one you're currently wearing."

"Yeah," He agreed before getting out of his chair.

"Dad…" I said getting off the floor, "Dad, would you…I can prove it, okay? She's one of them. A werewolf."

"Stiles," Dad said warningly and when I wouldn't let him leave he tried again, "Stiles! That's enough."

He walked past me to get to the door.

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" I called after him. He sighed and turned around. I looked over at Cora, "You ready?"

She nodded.

"All right, Dad, just watch this, okay?"

I waited for a moment, but instead of a scared and a confused look, I got a worried one. He pushed past me, spinning me around as he did. Cora hadn't wolfed out, she had fainted.

"Call an ambulance." Dad ordered.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Allison and pulled up in her Toyota at the spot we found on the maps. She was hoping we could get to Westover and stop her father before someone else died.

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" I asked her, "Or like Jameson?"

Allison held up a knife.

"Stay behind me. And stay quiet." She said as she reached for the door. She gave me a stern look before climbing out of the car.

"Oh….this is so not going to end well." I commented once she was gone. Were all female hunters this bossy? Not to mention, their insistence that they can do things by themselves. I sighed and got out of the car and jogged to catch up with Allison. We found an opening into the building in what looked to be the loading bay. Allison walked right in, slowly, but none of the over caution Jameson used when we broke into the bank.

"FYI," I said once we were inside the building, "if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself."

"If my dad tried to kill you, you'll be dead." Allison deadpanned. I let out a scoff like laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

We headed deeper into the building, careful placing each step. I took a sniff of the air and smelt a familiar metallic scent. I grabbed Allison's arm stopping her from continuing.

"I smell blood." I told her.

"Where?" She questioned me, "What direction?"

"I don't know. I'm not that good at this yet." I confessed, but nevertheless I sniffed in a couple directions to see if I could find it. And I think I did…"I'm not sure, but I think it's coming…"

I pointed towards the doors at the end of the room. Allison moved forward and drew her knife. I go to follow after her, but I catch another scent.

"Allison." I hiss, but she keeps going, "Allison, wait!"

She stands frozen in the middle of the room, her concentration on the doorway. I look closer and I see Mr. Westover. A robed figure emerges from behind him. The Darach. Allison takes after the creature.

"Allison, don't!" I say as I run her down.

"Get down!" A voice warns. I grab Allison and throw both of us on the ground. I huddle over her as gun shots fire overhead. Once they past us, I look up and see Mr. Argents firing at the Darach, "Help him!"

Allison and I scramble up, and head into the room where Mr. Westover is.

"It's him." Allison confirmed once we got closer. Argent had stopped firing and was slightly turned towards us. But he was still looking for his prey.

"It's our history teacher." I clarified for Mr. Argent.

"We were wrong." Allison said, "It's not guardians as in law enforcement. It's philosophers."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"It's philosophers, as in teachers." I told Stiles over the phone, "Isaac and the Argents just found Mr. Westover."

 _"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school."_

"Then the last one's going to be another teacher." Scott said next to me.

 _"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home."_

"No. No, they're not." I said looking down at the entrance of the school, where Ms. Blake was welcoming everyone, "They're all going to the recital."

 _"What are we going to do?"_ Stiles asked. I looked up at Scott who just shrugged. Cora was right, we were way over our heads here."

"Look, you stay at the hospital and wait with Cora. Scott and I can handle this." I tried to reassure all of us.

 _"Okay, call me if anything happens."_

"Well you are number one on my speed dial for a reason." I told him.

 _"Really? Number one?"_

"Good-bye, Stiles." I said hanging up.

"So what do we do now?" Scott ask.

"Find the person, not the body." I offered.

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, but we're due." I said sliding off the railing I was sitting on.

"I hope so."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Jameson and I made our way into the auditorium and stood against the wall by the door. Jameson was leaning back casually, but I could see that she was aware of practically everything in that room- the number of people, all the exits, fire alarms, etc. While she was doing that I kept an eye on our key players, the twins who stood stalking by the east door, Morrell talking a seat in the audience, Danny on the stage.

"I thought you were going home." I heard James say next to me. I turn my head and see Lydia standing next to her.

"I can't." Lydia answered, "I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe…if I just stop trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you two to do something about it."

"Get us the time, and we'll do something about it." I promised her, "I swear to God, we will."

Lydia nodded and Jameson slipped her hand into her friend's. Lydia looked surprised by the gesture but held tight to her James' hand. I took Jameson's other hand and the three of us stood united against whatever came our way.

10 minutes went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. The lights dimmed and the musicians started playing.

"I'm going to look around." Jameson said to us. I nodded, she started to go, but I pulled her back with the hand I was still holding.

"Be careful okay," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, McCall you worry more than an old lady." She said tugging loose of my hand. I start to go after her, I need her to promise me she'll be safe, but the sound of the door opening behind me and the scent of the Argents and Isaac coming in stopped me. All three of them acknowledged me, before going to find some seats.

"Hey," Stiles said coming up alongside me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him, "I thought you were staying at the hospital."

"I was, but Derek showed up and Cora woke up so I thought it was safe to come here." Stiles replied, "Where's James?"

"She's looking around."

"Where?'

I pointed to where I saw Jameson skulking against the walls. Isaac had found her and was trying and failing to make Jameson's actions look normal.

"Well that's not suspicious." Stiles said, "Where's Lydia? Jameson texted and said she was staying to help out."

"She was right…"I said turning to where I last saw her, but she was gone, 'Lydia?"

I ran out of the auditorium, and Stiles was right on my heels.

"Lydia!" I called out.

"Lydia!" Stiles tried once we hit the outside. No answer. Stiles pulled out his phone and made a call, "Hey James. Do you have eyes on Lydia?"

 _"She was with Scott."_ I heard her say over the phone.

"Not anymore."

 _"I see Aiden."_ Jameson said, " _I'll ask him or have Isaac ask him."_

"Yeah, and James?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Do not engage."

Jameson hung up without a word. Let's hope that he has nothing to do with her being gone or the people in the auditorium might get a whole different type of show. Stiles sighed.

"Anything?" He asked me.

"No."

"She's not answering her phone either." He said with his phone still pressed to his ear. "What do we do? Scott?"

"I don't know." I exclaim, "I don't know."

I start to panic. What am I doing? I don't know how to stop any of this? Cora's right, maybe all we do is find the bodies.

A loud piercing cry breaks through the calm of the night. It hurts like those sonic emitters that Jameson had. The force of the scream causes me to fall to my knees.

"Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Lydia." I answered once the scream finally stopped, "She's in trouble."

I take off towards the direction the scream came from.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles calls after me. I ignore him and reenter the school across the courtyard. I turn a sharp corner down the east hall and almost run right smack into Jameson and Isaac.

"Where's Lydia?" the three of us asked. Isaac and I both heard the Sheriff down the hall.

"This way." We said and raced down the passageway. Isaac and I burst into the classroom, giving ourselves only a second to assess the situation before running towards the figure in the middle of the room- Ms. Blake. I swipe at her but she ducks under my arm. Isaac tries going lower, but she knocks his arm away and pushed on his chest sending him flying back. Surprised by her strength she managed to send me flying back into the chairs after him.

I heard something heavy hit the door before hearing the sound of knives flying through the air, but they don't thud like I expect them too. They in a clatter on the tiled floor. I lifted my head and saw Jameson had switched tactics and was holding up her wolfsbane silver knife. She lashed out to cut at her stomach, but Ms. Blake jumped back. She brought her fist down hard on Jameson's wrist causing the knife to fall. She then stuck out her other hand and grabbed Jameson by the neck.

"Let her go," the Sheriff yelled. Ms. Blake looked down on him and threw Jameson into Isaac and me, "There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?'

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers," Ms. Blake said I lieu of answering the question, "with knowledge and strategy."

I vaguely heard a gunshot.

"Healers." I heard Ms. Blake say, but it sounded like she was far away, "Warriors. Guardians. Virgins."

There was the sound of glass shattering and I looked up and Ms. Blake and the Sherriff we gone.

"Dad?" Stiles called out coming into the room. But it was too late.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Dun, dun, dun…Stayed tuned to see what happens next._


	10. Chapter 10: The Overlooked

**Chapter 10: The Overlooked**

 **AN:** _We're creeping closer and closer to the finale of Season 3A, and I've been planning some real treats for you, including a fulfillment of one of Jameson's life-long dreams._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Derek?" Ms. Blake called out innocently like she just hadn't just been trying to kill Lydia, actually killed a teacher, and kidnapped the Sheriff. This bitch… is going down, "Derek, where are you?"

"Right here." Derek answered. Scott and I were hiding behind a wall, waiting for the right time to come out and confront her about…everything.

"Oh, thank God." I heard her reply, "Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles, the Winchester girl." I heard her say. See that's how you know someone is a part of the supernatural world, by the way they say my last name, and "They're going to tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me." She implored.

"I promise."

"They're already here, aren't they?" She said, dropping the innocent act. Scott and I emerged from behind the wall, "So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott stated.

"Actually my exact words were, "Your crazy bitch girlfriend played you like a harp, and she's the one re-enacting Nightmare on Elm Street." I added. Scott gave me a look that clearly stated now was not the time. Ms. Blake let out a small laugh.

"Oh, that's right. I'm the big bad movie killer." She mocked, "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Hannibal Lector was a psychiatrist by day." I reminded her.

"This isn't some horror movie, Ms. Winchester, this is real life."

"You know how I can tell someone is from the supernatural world?" I asked her, "By the way they say my last name. With a sneer, contempt, a bit of fear, a hint of awe. And I think you hit all four criteria. So I'm going to only ask you this once, and then I'll play hardball. Where. Is. The. Sheriff?"

"How should I know?" She said trying for innocent again, "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

Derek flicked his gaze to us, before looking back at Ms. Blake.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" he inquired.

"No," she pleaded for him to believe her.

"Ask her about how she almost killed Lydia." Scott said sternly.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek demanded to know.

"I know that these children, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." She made her case, "One they can't prove, by the way."

"What if we can?" Scott asked her holding up a container.

"What is that?"

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it, and it could be used against you."

"Mistletoe." She hissed. Scott smirk and threw the powder at her. It swirled around her, burning her to reveal her true form. She screeched loudly as she changed back and forth from the Darach to Ms. Blake. Once the dust settled so did her form, she became the mask she wore. Seeing she had been exposed she tried to run for it, but Derek caught her by her throat.

"Derek, wait, wait!" She cautioned him. He ignored her and unsheathed his claws, "You need me."

"What are you?" he gritted out.

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!"

Reluctantly Derek complied. He got his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Peter and put it on speaker so all of us could hear.

 _"Derek?"_ Peter answered.

"How is she?" Derek inquired.

 _"It's not good."_ Peter told us over the speakerphone, _"She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance."_

"Mistletoe." Derek said.

 _"How did you know that?"_

Derek didn't answer his Uncle. He just hung up his phone and lowered his arm. With the hand he had around Ms. Blake's neck he just squeezed tighter.

"Derek." Scott cautioned before becoming more concerned, "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Her life, it's in my hands!" Ms. Blake wheezed. Derek didn't seem to like that because he began to lift her in the air by her neck. Okay, so as fun as it is to watch her suffer, now may be a good time to intervene. I pulled my gun out of my waistband and fired into the air. Surprised, Derek dropped the bitch, and she fell on her knees. And now all eyes were on me.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention." I started, "Derek, we'll kill the bitch, and, no Scott, that's not up for discussion. But right now she had her uses. I need her to rescue the Sheriff and you, Derek, need her to save Cora. Once we do that, I give you permission to rip her throat out, with your teeth."

"Jame-."Scott protested.

"Scott, seriously I get it, you have reservation about killing, and that's great and all for human society, but not here, not in my world. To save people, I hunt things, and sometimes those things are too dangerous to be kept alive. I'm not going to let a vampire run around town drinking blood like water or let a demon whore who tricked someone in to letting Lucifer free live, and I'm definitely not going to leave a serial killing Darach go, so she can go to the next town and murder more people. Not everyone is like you, Scott. Once we end this, she dies."

"Okay." Scott said reluctantly. I knew he didn't mean it in the slightest, he would try to find a better way. He got lucky when he stopped Jackson and Gerard, but that won't be the case every time. Demons will continue to lie, there is no magical cure for vampirism and most aren't up for the animal diet, and even Druids saw the wisdom in permanently stopping the dark ones.

"Grab her and let's get to the hospital, and then we'll work on the Sheriff." I told Derek. He nodded and picked up Ms. Blake who was still trying to catch her breath. I followed after him with Scott on my heels.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Jameson and I got in her car and tailed Derek and Ms. Blake to the hospital. Everything about this whole situation wasn't sitting right with me. First, what why do I feel like, even though we caught Ms. Blake she's still controlling the board? And second, was killing her the only way to end this? It wouldn't bring back anyone that had died? But what if Jameson was right, and she was too dangerous to me be let free like a vampire who has no control and doesn't want to have any either?

"Is Stiles still at the hospital?' Jameson breaking the dead air that had been between us since the loft. Stiles had wanted to come with us to prove that Ms. Blake was the Darach, but Jameson wouldn't let him. She threatened to trash his Jeep if he even tried to come. Stiles was pissed, but he couldn't smell the scent coming off Jameson. She was worried, and fear mixed in with it when Stiles said he was coming to Derek's with us. She didn't want him near the Darach.

"Yeah," I answered, "He said it's complete chaos though with everyone running around to get the patients out."

"Yeah, understandable. I don't like the look of this storm. I haven't see one this bad since…."

"Since?"

"Never mind. It's over now anyway." She said dismissing the subject, "Have you ever read a book series called Supernatural?"

I shook my head.

"You should read them. You'll probably find them…almost biographical. An extremely descriptive biography, but whatever. Anyway, Derek kind of reminds me of one of the main characters. He had zero luck with the ladies too, they either died or went evil on him. In a couple of the books there was demon named Ruby, she came to the guy as pretty girl, with this story how she wasn't like the other demons, how she still had her humanity. He bought it, and she promised to help him prepare to take down the biggest bad of them all, Lucifer. But it turns out she wasn't trying to keep the beast caged, but to set him free."

"How?"

"She tricked him into opening some seals, it's a long story. The point is, that we…I'm mean he knew she was a demon, he knew what her kind were and did, and he still was manipulated by her. And now we have Ms. Blake. She's a really good actress, so good she wasn't even on Stiles' radar, _and you know he has an eye for evil_. We know she's a Darach, we know she's going to try to screw us over and escape, we know all of this. Yet even with eyes wide open, I still feel like we're being manipulated."

"Yeah, I got that too. Like she's still controlling the game."

"If it wasn't for the Sheriff, I would have let Derek kill her."

"I know." I said, "What happened to the demon and the guy from the books?"

"The guy's little sister took a demon knife and stabbed Ruby in the gut, she would have gone for the heart but she wasn't sure the bitch had one." Jameson answered smugly. Wait, isn't that what she said early how she didn't let the demon lived that helped free Lucifer? Is she talking about something that happened to her and her brothers? "I just really don't like this."

"Me either."

Jameson sighed and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"So Supernatural, that's the name of the series?"

Jameson smirked.

"Yeah, they're pretty interesting." She said like she was laughing at a joke only she understood. By this time we made it to the hospital. Derek had parked near the entrance and Jameson pulled in alongside his SUV. I go to get out of the car, but Jameson grabs my arm to stop me.

"We need a plan." She said, "For when she screws us over."

"I don't exactly know how to plan for that."

"I know, just try to think a couple moves ahead." Jameson said. I nodded.

"Stay close." I told her. She nodded back and got out of the car. Seeing us get out, Derek got out too and grabbed Ms. Blake. Keeping a firm grip on her arm, Derek pulled her through the rain into the hospital. Jameson and I kept up, taking up the rear. Stiles met us at the door, holding a wooden bat against his leg.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Jameson asked when she saw him,

"You got a gun, they have claws, and I have a bat." He answered. Jameson rolled her eyes before shaking off the rain.

"Let's go." Derek barked at us. He tugged sharply on Ms. Blake's arm and forced her to walk down the hall. Stiles motioned to Jameson with his head, as if to say "after you." Jameson listened and made sure to place herself between Stiles and the Darach at every point.

"Scott! Scott!"

I turned and saw my mom jogging towards me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." I explained.

"What, all of you?" she wondered, "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now."

She looked warily over at Derek and Jameson, before turning her attention back to me.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back." She informed me, "One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it."

"Okay."

Free to go, I turned back to the others and continued on to Cora's room. We got on the elevator, and Stiles pushed the number for the floor she was on.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek." Ms. Blake said trying to shake loose, "I'm going to help."

Derek stood impassively, and she turned to the rest of us. Seeing she was going to get no supporters, she rolled her head back in frustration. The elevator arrived on the floor, and the doors slid open. Derek once again took the lead with Ms. Blake in tow. Cora's room was just a few doors down from the elevator, but when we got there, no one was in the room. There was just a pool of black vomit. However when I looked closer, I noticed a trail of black blood from Cora's bed to the hall.

"Derek." I said getting his attention and indicating the trail with my head. We both followed it with our eyes to the heavy doors at the end of the ward. We heard fighting and groans coming from behind it before Peter came soaring through the doors. He slid across the floor and stopped at Derek's feet.

"We have a problem," He said breathlessly, "A big problem."

His warning was confirmed by a loud roar, we looked down the hall and saw Ethan and Aiden's Voltron Wolf ready to fight.

"Finally." Jameson said. She stepped around our group with two guns out, "I would tell you boys I'm not going to enjoy this, but we both know that would be a lie. So eat it, you sons of bitches."

She fired at them, sending bullets flying at them. They burned against the skin of the large wolf. He hissed.

"Go!" She said, "I got this."

She started for them, itching for a good fight. Ethan and Aiden roared at her, and she only smirked. They ran at her and slashed at her. She jumped out of the way and put another bullet in the right shoulder.

"Where's Cora?" Stiles asked Peter. Peter pointed past the fighting to where Cora was laying on the ground, "Great. Come on."

Stiles urged Peter up and they headed to the fighting. I turned to Derek. He nodded at me and the pair of us rushed the Voltron Wolf. The bullets were starting to fall out of his body as it healed and his strikes against Jameson were getting stronger, faster. She barely managed to the dodge the one coming at her, just before Derek and I came flying at him sending the merged twins to the ground.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" I yelled at them, "You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her." They responded before flinging Derek and I off of them. I hit the wall with a resounding _thunk._

"Wait!" I heard Jameson say though it was distorted from my head hitting the wall, "Fine, you want her, you got her. But I need to know where she's got Stiles' dad, okay? We make her talk and then you can slash her throat."

The twins growled but it wasn't threatening, more resigned. I think they were agreeing. I looked up as things become clearer again, and saw them nod. Jameson breathed a sigh of relief. But then the boys picked up their head like they heard something and looked down the hall. I followed their line of sight, and saw Ms. Blake through the closing doors of the elevator.

"She's getting away." The twins growled, before charging down the hall.

"Ethan!" Jameson called after them, "Aiden! We had a deal!"

When they didn't stop Jameson took after them disappearing around the corner towards the stairs like they did.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Jameson asked me to stick around the school after we uncovered the identity of the Darach. She said to stay with Lydia and to listen in on police about the recent sacrifice and if they were aware that their Sheriff was missing. But that was an hour ago and now she's not answering my call or my texts, and either were Scott and Derek. I see Allison coming down the hallway, maybe she's heard from Scott.

"I can't get a hold of anyone." I told her.

"Yeah, me either." She replied, "I texted Scott and Stiles about half an hour ago and they haven't answered."

"What about Lydia?" I asked her, "Jameson might have…"

"No, Lydia hasn't gotten anything either."

I huff in frustration.

"Well, how is Lydia?"

"She's got bruising on her neck." Allison told me, "They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated."

"The storm's that bad?'

"It will be. And I overhead an EMT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out."

"Beacon Memorial…That's where Cora is, right?"

"I'm taking the two of you home." Mr. Argent said coming up to us.

"No," I argued, "I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter."

I started down the hall. I really had no idea how I was going to get to Beacon Memorial besides just running there, I just knew I had to get there.

"Isaac." Mr. Argent called after me, I stopped and faced him, "I'll drive."

I nod to accept the ride just as the power goes out. Great, now I'm in the dark. This day just keeps getting better.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Once Voltron Wolf and I made it to the lower level of the hospital, the boys split in two. The main power had gone out on us in the stairway, and we were left by the dim light powered by the generator. It gave the hospital an eerie and ominous feeling.

"You hesitated" Aiden snapped at Ethan.

"I pulled back. There's a difference." Ethan shot back.

"And Jameson doesn't care." I spoke up.

Aiden growled.

"Why were you protecting her?" Aiden demanded, getting in my face.

"Watch yourself, dog." I warned, "Like I said earlier, she has the Sheriff. I want him back. She lives until I get him and then you can chew up like a chew toy.

"I thought Scott didn't kill."

"He doesn't," I said, and before he could blink I unsheathed my knife and held against his throat, "But I do."

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" Ethan exclaimed. Aiden held up his hand stopping his brother and smirked down at me.

"Now I see why Deucalion wants you so bad."

"You don't know anything." I spat pushing him away from me. Aiden touched his neck where the edge of the blade had cut him slightly.

"So enlighten me," Aiden said wiping away some of the blood from his healing cut.

"Let's just say I'm the last of my kind." I said putting my knife back in my jacket, "So where's the bitch?"

Aiden and Ethan sniffed the air.

"She's here, but I can' tell where. Aiden?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think she's on this floor anymore."

"Do you think she doubled back?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ethan said.

"Tune in upstairs," I said, "She's got a thing for Alpha Douche, and I'm assuming you're not the only ones here?"

The boys shook her head.

"So she'll probably want his protection to get out of here." I theorized. Ethan nodded and cocked his head, a sign that he was listening for her.

"She's with them." Ethan said. Aiden growled in response, "She says she'll heal Cora and give them Stilinski once she's safe."

"Damn it!" I said punching the wall.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"She's stalling, she's not going to give us anything."

"So what do we do?" Ethan asked. I open my mouth to answer, but the static crackle of the loud speaker catches my attention.

 _"Um, can I have your attention?"_ Ms. Melissa's voice came over the speaker, _"Mr. Deucalion. Excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone can leave. You have 10 minutes."_

I turned on the twins giving them the darkest glare I could muster.

"Did you know about this?" I said lowly.

"No," Ethan promised. I nodded stiffly. I went for my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. I slipped the hair tie down from my wrist to wrap around my hair.

"Get the bitch." I ordered, "Do not take her to Deucalion, until you find out where Stilinski is."

"Who says we'll listen to you?" Aiden asked.

"You'll listen to me, because if you don't…I shoot you in the dick. I liked to see if that grows back." I threatened. Aiden took a step back, "Get the information on Stilinski!"

I turned on my heel and stalked down the long hallway.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Me? I'm going to war."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Argent pulled up right to the front door of Beacon Memorial. I jumped out of car and raced to the door, and was surprised to see Jameson coming towards me. The moment the door opened I was flooded with one emotion…anger. Jameson Winchester was pissed. She didn't acknowledge me or the others and stalked past us into the rain.

"James!" I called after her. She didn't respond, "Jameson!"

Still nothing, she continued on to the trunk of her car.

"Winchester!" Argent yelled. She turned to the sound of her own last name. Lightning struck and illuminated the parking lot for a second, and I saw her eyes they had gone completely cold. "What's going on?"

"Deucalion." She answered before lifting up the trunk door. I sighed and jogged back out in the rain to Jameson's side.

"James." I said softly, "What's wrong?"

James shot me a look before digging into the trunk. She began setting aside her Winchester rifle, some ammo, throwing knives, and small bags of powders.

"James?" I tried again. She exhaled loudly.

"Deucalion's got Melissa." She answered, "And the Darach's got the Sheriff. And I'm doing things my way now. Here hold this."

She handed me a grenade and the powders she was holding.

"And what exactly are we doing?"

"We?"

"I like the Winchester way." I said over the rain. She smirked.

"We're going to kick ass, and maybe pull a Batman and dangle Ms. Blake from the roof."

"I like that plan."

She chuckled and pulled out a metal box. She opened up it up and pulled out a leather drawstring pouch. She open it and shook the contents into her waiting hand. A necklace dropped out, one I have seen her wear from time to time. She slipped it over her head, before closing up the box and shoving it back in its place.

"Alright, let's go shoot up Deucalion's ass with some wolfsbane."

I smirked, as she closed the trunk door. She adjusted the rifle against her back and made her way to the door of the hospital, where the Argents were still standing. She pulled a gun out of her waistband and tossed it to Allison.

"Remember who your friends are, Baby Argent." Jameson said before heading inside. Allison smiled to herself as she got a better grip on the gun.

"You might want to follow and take notes, Dad," Allison said sarcastically to her father, "you might learn something."

Chris and I give Allison a strange look before following her into the hospital. Chris jogged ahead and caught up with Jameson.

"What's the play?"

"The Alphas are here and the Darach is saying we don't get anything until she's safe," Jameson answered.

"Where are they?' he asked referring to Scott and the others.

"Second floor." She answered.

"Then why are we going this way, the elevators are that way."

"I have another target, but you guys go." She said pointing down the hall.

"So you can do what? Go against the Alphas yourself?" Mr. Argent demanded to know, "You can't just go off half-cocked."

"I'm beginning to think you've never really met my family Argent." Jameson stopped to face him, "Deucalion took a hostage, one that will make it very difficult for us to do our job and find out where Stilinski is. So, go, go find the others, and get her to talk. I don't care what you have to do whether it's getting her out of here, letting the twins torture her, or dangling her over the side of the building. Just find out where the Sheriff is! I'm going after Deucalion."

"Okay." Allison's dad said backing off. I walk over to her and start to hand her the stuff she gave me to hold.

"Keep it." She said, "You may need it. Just remember the purple pouch has wolfsbane in it and the other contains poppy powder. It's fast acting, so please for the love of all that is holy, do not, sniff it."

I nodded. She gave me a curt nod in return, and continues down the hall. After a few steps, she turns back to me.

"Tell Scott, I'm going to get her, and that I won't let anything happen to his Mom. I won't let him destroy another family."

"Will do."

Jameson Winchester went on without us, to go find her quarry. So glad that I'm not him right now.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

There was a central nurse station in the middle of the first floor. I know that nurses and doctors make a lot of announcements from that location. Hopefully, that's where Deucalion and Melissa still were or at least I could find a trail to their next location.

I moved my Winchester rifle off my back and opened her up. I slipped the ammunition into the chamber, and readied the gun. This time I didn't plan on asking nicely or getting knocked out, I was going to get Melissa and take Deucalion out.

I finally made it to the central nurses' station, but there was nobody there. I went around the desk to investigate. The phone was off the hook and the speaker system was still on, so they were here at some point and time. Yet there was no indication of where they were going to next. I moved back out in front of the desk and crouch low looking footprints, with all the rain outside Deucalion had to have tracked some mud in. As I'm searching for clues the generator finally gives out, leaving the hospital shrouded in darkness.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. This must be Deucalion's play, that or Ms. Blake's, either way we need those lights back on. I went behind the desk and dug through the drawers, I found a flashlight in one of the bottom drawers. I remembered seeing a hospital floor plan back here earlier and go in search of it. I found it taped to the back of the desk behind a computer. I pull the map off, and look over it with the flash light. Ah, there it is, the power station is on the roof. Map, flashlight, and rifle in hand I head out from behind the desk to the east side of the hospital where the electrical box was.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

The twins had beaten the crap out of me and Peter, we were lucky to even get away from them using the laundry shoot. The shot of adrenalin Peter had taken, had gone dry and now Peter was out of commission. On top of that Derek was stuck in the elevator with the Darach and Kali was on their tail. The best thing to do now was to drop Peter off with Stiles and Cora, even as weak as he was, at least he stood a better chance than Cora or Stiles if one of the Alphas came at them again.

I helped/dragged Peter down to the parking garage where the ambulance was. I knocked on the window, causing Stiles to jump.

"Stiles. Stiles, open the door." I urged him.

"Oh, God." He said when he saw me holding up Peter, "Sorry."

He opened the doors and pushed them open. I backed away so not to get hit.

"Help me get him in."

Stiles held out his arms and helped pull Peter in while I pushed.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked once Peter was inside.

"I have to go back for them and my mom."

"What about Jay? Has anyone heard for her?" He asked panicky.

"I'll find her." I promised him.

"We have two other problems."

"What?"

"One, Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago."

As if to confirm his point, I heard a loud banging noise not too far off.

"Stay here." I warned him. He nodded and closed up the ambulance as I headed back inside the hospital. I head down the darkened halls trying to find anyone. I turn left down one corridor and stop short when I catch the scent of someone. A beat later, Ethan and Aiden come out of nowhere and take a swing at me. I duck just in time, but can feel the wind off their swing above my hair. They roar and pick me up and throw me in to the wall and then bang me into the other one. They hold me high against the wall by my neck. They press down on the throat making it difficult to breathe.

"Where is she?" The Voltron Wolf growls, "We're trying not to hurt you."

"Try harder." I breathed out. They growl.

"Hey!" My mom yells. The twins drop me and turn towards her, "I'd like to try something."

She then took two handles of a defibrillator machine and pressed them against the Voltron Wolf's chest. The electricity ran through them and split the twin back in two. It left them unconscious yet they still twitched from the energy flowing through them.

"Sweetheart, get up!" She ordered, holding out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up, "Come on!"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

There it was again that steady tapping sound. It echoed down the hall like a warning. I hung a right following the noise, and there he was. He took a deep breath.

"Ahh…Jameson." Deucalion exhaled. I growled and placed the map and flashlight on a nearby gurney.

"I hear you're not always blind," I said raising my rifle to aim at his heart, "Can you see me now?"

"So dramatic, another trait you must have gotten from the Winchester side."

"Says the man who let his bitch drive a pipe into Derek Hale."

"Touché."

"Where's Melissa?"

"She's safe. I let her go."

"You let her go?" I asked suspiciously. Did he let her go off a roof? Did he tell her to run and had Kali chase her down? Or did he really let her go?'

"Yes, she was my gesture of goodwill."

"Well then, I don't see any reason to keep you alive." I said putting my finger on the trigger. What happened next seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. A gurney came flying at me as I pulled the trigger. The gun went off as I was knocked down on the ground. The rolling bed had caught me underneath and pressed heavily on my legs.

Once the dust settles the tapping noise begins again and stops just a few feet away. The gurney is lifted off my legs, and set aside. Deucalion appears in my line of sight as he pushed the gurney back along the wall. He turns back a round and I try to scramble up, but the soreness in my legs prevent me from moving fast. He walks over and kicks my rifle away and crushes my fingers of my gun hand beneath his heel. I hear the distinct sound of breaking bones before pain shoots up my arm.

"Ahh…" I cry from behind gritted teeth.

"Well now that I have your attention. You Winchesters just seem to have such bad luck. From your broken fingers to that dreadful business surrounding the death of Mary Winchester. Pinned to the ceiling before bursting into flames, was it?" Deucalion asked, "And then your father died due to injuries sustained during a car accident. Can—"

"It was a soul deal, actually." I gritted out, as I scooted up into a sitting position, "He managed to scrape up just enough decency to do something right for a change."

"Oh, so you really were sorry to disappoint me about sharing traits with your father," Deucalion responded, sounding surprised. I glared at him.

"What of it?" I snapped.

"Nothing, it just a sign that you have some promise." Deucalion answered, "Anyway as I was saying your family's string of bad luck, now extends to your father's soul deal. And I can't tell you how many times I heard stories about one of the Winchester siblings dying only to show up a few months later. You lot seem very hard to kill, but I hear the last death in the family was pretty permanent."

Sam.

"Is there a point to this trip down memory lane?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No," He replied.

"Is this where you threaten me, about how you're going to find out how many lives a Winchester actually has?" I asked at I used my good hand to pull me up to stand.

"No."

"Are you taking me hostage?" I asked.

"No."

"Can I go?"

"Yes." He replied. I looked at him suspiciously, but I couldn't sense a lie. I start to move away, testing him, "But if you'll leave you'll miss my pitch."

There it is.

"And what's that?"

"Join me, and I'll give you what you want most in the world."

"World Peace." I said smartly.

He chuckled.

"Look, Cousin Dukey, there is nothing you have that I want. I will never join you." I swore before walking away again.

"Not even if I could get you your brother."

I stop short, and turn towards him.

"What if I could free your brother Sam from his cage, without releasing the monster it was intended for?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"He just let me go, he said it was a gesture of goodwill," Mom told me, after I asked her how she got away from Deucalion, "No other reason."

"He had to have a reason." I told her, "I don't think he does anything without a reason."

"Well if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it, I got that covered."

I hear the sound of a gun clicking, and stop my mom in the middle of the hallway. I pull her over to the wall, before creeping against it to see where the noise was coming from. I come around the corner and am met by a gun to my face. Yikes! I look around the barrel to see Mr. Argent along with Allison and Isaac. Mr. Argent sighed in relief and withdrew his gun.

"You found her." Isaac saying moving past Mr. Argent towards me.

"What?" I asked. How did he know she was missing?

"Jameson said Deucalion had your mom."

"Yeah, he did but he let her go. Wait, so you saw Jameson?"

"She was at the front door when he got here. She was getting weapons out of her car," He said holding up the pouches and grenade her was holding, "and then went to go look for your mom."

"When was this?"

"Maybe fifteen-twenty minutes ago." He said turning back to the Argents for confirmation. Mr. Chris nodded.

"About that." He agreed. I groaned. God only knows where she was now. I could only hope she didn't come across Deucalion.

"Where is everyone?" Allison asked.

"Stiles and Peter are with Cora in the parking garage in an ambulance, but Kali's got the keys. And Derek and Ms. Blake are stuck in an elevator, and she says she won't help us until we get her out of here and safe.

"Yeah, Jameson said as much when we came across her." Mr. Argent said.

"So what's the plan?" Isaac asked me.

 _~Carry On~_

"So, there's no way to get the elevator moving again without turning the power back on." Isaac said as we gathered in one of the hospital rooms to plan our way out.

"But if we turn on the power, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" Mom asked.

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." I agreed, "We can't get into a fight with them."

"You've got us now." Mr. Argent said.

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and is she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora."

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is."

"She's…She's the one with brown hair." Isaac described her, "She's kind of hot."

We all look at him like he's nuts.

"No, it's…Just an observation." He backtracked.

"I've got an idea." Allison says.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Allison's Perspective:_

I told the others my plan to trick the Alphas and we all left to go to our marks. Once everyone was in place, I called Isaac, who was playing getaway driver.

"You ready?" I asked once his face appeared on the screen.

 _"Yeah,"_ he said.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

 _"Do I look nervous?"_

"No, not at all." I lied. Actually he looked terrified. I held the phone away for a moment so I could talk to my dad.

"Did he look nervous?" he asked

"Terrified." I answered.

 _"Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly."_ Isaac said in an annoyed tone over the video chat. I made a sheepish face and faced Isaac again.

"Just go as soon as you see them, okay?"

 _"Yeah. Yeah, I got it."_ Isaac replied, _"Hey, any sign of James?"_

I shook my head. No one had been able to reach her. It was making everyone nervous, especially Scott and Isaac. They kept looking at their phones and over their shoulder hoping for her to appear.

"Hey, be careful." I told Isaac.

"You too." He replied. I then handed my father the phone and stuck my feet into Ms. Blake's high heels.

"You ready?" Dad asked. I nodded, "Go!"

I nodded again and took off down the hallway. I wasn't running for long before I could hear two sets of footsteps chasing after me. I led them outside of the hospital. I heard a giant crash and the sound of glass shattering. But I couldn't turn around to see what it was or it would shatter our deception. I pretended to trip at the end of the sidewalk, but only so I had an excuse to pick up my bow and arrow. I spun around, and saw the shocked faces of Kali and the twins. Using their surprise against them I fired off an arrow at Kali. She moved her head and caught it, but it went off like a flash bomb and blinded the twins. My father stepped out from behind the bushed and started firing bullets at them. And I shot arrow after arrow until they scattered and ran back into the hospital. As they ran away, I saw the hospital lights turn back on. We had done it. Let's just hope that everything else works out.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I saw Allison's Toyota pull up behind the ambulance and Isaac jumped out. Peter pushed open the doors.

"All right, come on, come on, come on!" Isaac hurried us. I picked Cora up and handed her to Peter who had already jumped out.

"Okay," he said taking her in his arms, "get the door!"

Isaac nodded and jumped in front of Peter to open the back door. I jumped out of the ambulance and went to close the door when a word on the patient forms by the door caught my attention. _Signature_ : _Parent or…Guardian._

"Stiles, let's go!" Isaac yelled. _Parent or Guardian._ I looked at the car and then at the entrance of the hospital. _Parent or Guardian._ I took off for the hospital, Melissa might still be in danger.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled after me. I ignored him and charged into the hospital. I see Scott at the end of the hall at the elevator. There's a body lying on the ground. He takes a second to look at it before sprinting down the adjacent hallway.

"Scott!" I called out to stop him, "Scott, wait!"

I ran after him, slowing down by the elevator. It was Derek. Derek was the body, but that means…I spun on my heels and went down the corridor I saw Scott go down.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Mom!" I yelled as I burst onto the roof, "Mom!'

"They're gone." I heard Deucalion say. I looked towards his voice, to see him coming around some of the cages on the roof. A few seconds later Jameson appeared behind him.

"James!" I called out confused. She didn't look up. She just held her hand tightly to her chest and kept a steady gaze on her feet, "Wha-."

"Guardians, Scott." Deucalion broke in, "If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Your friend Jameson has already seen the light, now let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back."

Jameson looked up when he said that and met my gaze. She nodded. What? He killed her family? Not that long ago she wanted to kill him. What did he offer her? Was it Stiles' dad or something else? Jameson urged me again with her gaze. I found my feet moving towards them. She had to have a reason for wanting me to join them.

"Scott." Stiles said from behind me. I stopped and Jameson looked down again. "Jay? What's going on?"

"Walk away, Stiles." James said softly, "We don't have a choice."

"Don't have a choice? Bullshit!" He yelled at her, "No one can make a Winchester do anything, I've tried. What about my Dad? He wouldn't want this."

Jameson didn't reply and just looked back down on the ground.

"Scott, don't do this." He said trying a different tactic, "Don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do." I told him.

"No, there's…Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always…We always have a plan B."

"Not this time." I tell him, tears welling up in my eyes at the sound of the brokenness in my friend.

"Scott." He tried again as I walked away.

"We're gonna find your dad." I said turning back to him, "I promise."

I continued towards Deucalion and Jameson. Deucalion began moving away, but Jameson stayed until I got closer. She held out her hand, her eyes pleading for me to understand. I took her hand in mine and she turned and followed after Deucalion.

"Scott! Jay!" Stiles begged. I faltered for a moment. James ran her thumb over mine and tugged me after her.

"Don't look back." I heard her whisper, and I didn't.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Deucalion's Perspective:_

"Are you really going to be able to give the Winchester brat what you promised?" Kali asked once returned back to the penthouse. Scott and Jameson were asleep in a guest room in the back of the house. Her tone implied she didn't believe I would be able to do it.

"Funny thing about the Winchesters, they never seem to stay dead. And if you put them in the box they find a way out." I told her.

"Meaning?"

"I will be able to deliver on my promise, because he's not in the cage. Sam Winchester is already free."

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **Boom! ; )**_

 _Oh, and if you like Peter Pan (2003), check out my story called an Awfully Big Adventure._


	11. Chapter 11: The Alpha Pact

**Chapter 11: Alpha Pact**

 **AN:** _One chapter closer to the end of Carry On Wayward Werewolves. Scott and Jameson's theme is_ _ **Only Exception**_ _by Paramore._

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _Carry on my wayward son…There'll be pea-_

I picked up my phone, with my half broken hand. It was awkward as I had three finger braces on. I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone.

 _"Jamie?"_ A familiar gruff voice replied.

"Dean?" I said suddenly on full alert. I looked over my shoulder to see Scott lying next to me. He was lying on his stomach with one arm cast casually around my waist. Shit! Shit! Shit! "Do you know what time it is?"

 _"I know but I haven't heard from you in a couple of days."_ He said. When was the last time I talked to him? Tuesday? Maybe Monday. I grasped Scott's wrist with two fingers and lightly lifted him off of me and slipped out of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just been super busy with school." I replied. Where am I? Oh right, Deucalion's place. Where do I go? The bathroom.

 _"School? So you actually got into that nerd stuff?"_ Dean teased.

"It's junior year apparently it's a crucial year in my education or something." I said sliding down the inside of the bathroom door.

"Ah, so Bobby told me you called him asking about the Coles and if they would take you on. What's that about?"

I sighed.

"Like I said, junior year is a crucial year and everyone's talking about college…and I just wanted to keep my options open." I lied, "But I guess that option is no longer opened."

"I'm sorry, Jamie."

"Yeah well, now you and I share a membership to a very exclusive club."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"The last of our kind." I answered, wrapping my free arm around my knees. He chuckled darkly.

"Yeah well, at least we can keep the riff-raff out now."

I rolled my eyes.

"There's that."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Just dandy."

"Well okay, then. Nig-."

"Dean." I interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"What if there was a way to get Sam and Adam out of Lucifer's Cage without freeing Lucifer? Would you do it?"

"Hey, you can't be thinking like that." He told me, "If there was a way, yeah I would do it. But there's not, and thinking about it is not going to help either one of us."

"I know." I said softly, "I just…"

"Yeah me too, kid."

"I love you, Dee."

"Love you too, kid. Get some sleep."

"I will. Night."

"Night." He said hanging up. I place my phone next to me on the floor. I wrapped both my arms around my knees and rest my head on my knees. Before I knew it, my legs were wet from tears I hadn't even known were coming from my eyes.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. My hand felt around for Jameson who had been there when I had fallen asleep, but my hands came up empty. I pushed myself up and looked around. The door to the bathroom was closed shut, and I could hear muffled sobs coming from behind it. I threw off the blankets and got out of the bed. I padded softly over to the door and knocked on it with my knuckles. The crying immediately stopped.

"James?"

"Go back to bed, Scott." She said, her voice rough from crying. I ignored her and turned the handle. Her body must have been against the door, because it wasn't opening, "I said go back to bed!"

I ignored her again, and pushed harder on the door. I heard her cuss as she was pushed along the floor. Once I had made enough room for myself, I slid into the bathroom. Jameson scowled at me.

"Well apparently you have super-hearing but not super comprehension." She snapped at me, "I told you to go away."

"No, you said go back to bed," I reminded her, "and I am."

I leaned down and started to pick her up. Jameson pushed herself away from me, but it left her with nowhere to go. I managed to slip an arm under her knees and arms and pulled her in closer. She struggled against me, but I was stronger than she was. I stood up and carried her back towards the bed. I sat down and scooted up awkwardly against the headboard.

Once I was settled, I moved my arms from under her and wrapped them around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head. Anger was still radiating off of her, but what concerned me more was the salty smell of tears overpowering her emotions. I decided to give her a few minutes before asking her anything. A little bit later I could feel her relaxing against me, she even pulled herself closer.

"Why'd ya do it?" I asked her, "Why did you say yes?'

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse." She answered with finality.

"What?" I pressed. She didn't answer, "No, you don't get to do this, James. We can't keep things from each other, not while we're here."

She sighed.

"He promised to get my brother back," She said, "But I only said yes when he said he could get me both of my brothers."

"Isn't one of your brothers dead, though?"

"Actually two of them are." She answered, "And they're technically not dead."

"What happened to them then?"

She exhaled loudly.

"A monster from Hell had escaped from his cage, he caused a whole lot of destruction while he was topside- earthquakes, unprecedented large storms, death. We knew we had to put the jack back in the box, so we did."

"What no killing?"

She chuckled darkly.

"We would have if we could."

"So what happened to your brothers?"

"We opened the cage back up, the older of the two, took the rings of the Four Horsemen to open the cage, he was supposed to be the only one that went in. That was the price we had to pay to save the world." She stopped for a moment, her breath hitching, she was crying again, "But Adam…he wasn't supposed to be caught up in all of this. He was supposed to go to med school. Instead he was used against us, and fell into the cage with our brother and the monster. And Deucalion says there's a way, a way to get them out without hurting anyone else. I just want them back."

"We'll get them back." I say into her hair, "We'll get them all back."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I was all alone. My Dad was missing, Scott's mom was gone too, and my best friends had walked off with Deucalion. And if that wasn't bad enough, Scott's Dad was back in town. And I knew he wouldn't just let any of this go. After being questioned by him, the Argents came and picked me up. They took me back to their penthouse where we spent the rest of the night planning. We had to stop Jennifer, prevent Argent from being taken, save my Dad and Scott's mom, get Scott and Jameson back, and send the Alphas packing. Right now, however, the Argents were showing off their weapons collection.

"Whoa." I said backing up when Argent was testing a gun in my direction. He lowered it and made sure everything was working before moving on to another big gun, "I thought you guys retired."

"Retired, yes." Mr. Argent said, "Defenseless, no. Now, make sure your phone is on. If you hear from Scott or Jameson, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm think that's gonna be kind of unlikely."

"Both of you, try to remember Scott's doing what he thinks is right." Mr. Argents said looking at both me and Allison.

"What about James? She hates him, and she just walked off with him." I asked.

"What I know is that the Winchesters put their family above everything else." Mr. Argent answered, "And that Deucalion and the Darach better watch their backs."

Allison and I nod. The sound of a creaking floorboard puts us all on edge and we spin towards the noise. Isaac stood in the doorway with a determined look on his face.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but…Well, I'm getting pretty good with these." He said showing us his claws. Show off.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

We all knew that Ms. Blake was using the telluric currents to sacrifice the people she took, it was only a matter of trying to figure out which spot in the map. Mr. Argent had a hunch about the bank, the Darach had failed there when she took Deaton, which might mean she might take another stab at it. Allison, Argent, and I went to check it out while Stiles looked into another lead.

"It's empty." Allison said as we entered the bank vault that had kept Boyd and the girls trapped for months.

"Be careful, anyway." Mr. Argent cautioned as he fired up his electric baton.

"I thought you only used those on werewolves." I asked him, looking warily at the weapon.

"I do." He said, before striking my stomach with the baton. I drop to the floor shaking uncontrollably. I hear the sounds of people talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When the world started to come back in focus I saw a gun dropping to the ground. Another figure steps into the vault…Jennifer.

"Now, this is a sacrifice." She says. The vault is then filled with a haunting chant, before Ms. Blake reveals her true form. I blinked and Mr. Argent and Ms. Blake were gone.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

"I don't believe it." I said assuredly, "Anybody, but Jameson. She can't really be with them, it's got to be a trick or something. She can't be."

"Well I don't know how else you're supposed to take, "We don't have a choice," and you didn't see the look on her face or his." Stiles said, "It was…"

"Then what can I do?" I asked him, "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death. But I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of…"

"Because of what?" Stiles prompted, "Hey, Lydia, what?"

"When she called me a Banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

 _~Carry On~_

"Aiden isn't texting me back." I told Stiles as we headed down the hall. No one was answering back. Not Scott. Not Allison. Not Jameson. And now Aiden. Stiles gave me a look like I was stupid for even trying to get a hold of the Alpha twin, "Okay, well, maybe we could just go over there…"

Stiles' phone goes off interrupting me mid-sentence. He holds up his pointer finger indicating for me to hold that thought. He pulls out his phone and pulls up the notification. He looks scared after viewing the message.

"What?" I asked, but he couldn't look away from the screen. "Oh, God. What is it now?"

"It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she took…She had Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now."

Meaning she can kill all three now. Stiles starts shaking as his normally pale skin turns whiter.

"There's still time." I say calmly, "We still have time, right?"

Stiles doesn't answer He starts breathing heavily and begins to wobble.

"Stiles? You okay?"

He hold his hand up like he wasn't me to give him a minute, and turned away from me.

"What is it? What's wrong? Stiles."

"I think I'm having a panic attack." He gasped.

"Okay, okay." I said panicking, "Follow me."

I took hold of his arm and led him down the hall to the locker room. I opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Okay. Come on. Come." I urged him. He stumbled inside and fell against a locker. He slid down and sat down, his breathing still highly erratic, "Just try and think about something else. Anything else."

"Like what/" He panted.

"Uh, happy things." I threw out, "Good things. Uh, friends, family…I mean, not family. Oh, God. Okay, uh…Just try and slow your breathing."

"I can't…"He wheezed, "I can't."

"Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me." I told him, trying to get him to focus, "Look at me. Shh. Stiles."

It wasn't working. What else could I do? I need to get his mind off of everything. Without overthinking it, I just kissed him. I kept my lips pressed against his until his heart stopped clambering against his chest. When I pulled away, he looked utterly shocked. To be honest I was too.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

Do what? Kiss him or make him calm down?

"I, uh…I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack." I told him choosing to answer the second question, "So when I kissed you, you held your breath?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Thanks," he said, "It was really smart."

I scoffed, before moving to sit more comfortably on the floor next to him.

"Uh…I don't know, I just read it somewhere." I said trying to shake off his praise, "And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor."

"Yeah," He scoffed, "I doubt even now, Jameson, would let me near that "nosy b-." Wait, Morrell. Come on."

He scrambled up and gave me a hand and pulled me along with him. We raced towards the guidance counselor's office. Stiles barged through the door, with no warning. We looked around and saw she wasn't in the office, but another student was.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked her.

"No, I thought this was gym class." The girl said sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny." I warned her, "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn."

"We're not here for a session."

"Well I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on."

"Hey, wait, wait." Stiles interjected, "You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend."

"I was Heather's best friend." The girl said losing the sass, "We've been working on that issue 3 times a week."

"Hold on. Did you say Ms. Morrell was 20 minutes late?" I asked Danielle.

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester." I told Stiles, "She was never late."

"Then she's not late, she's missing."

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?"

"Then I want to know what she knows." Stiles said moving toward Morrell's desk.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked as Stiles began rummaging through Morrell's drawers.

"Trying to find her." He answered.

"Those files are private."

"Yeah, she's kind of right." I agreed.

"That one's yours." He replied handing me a manila folder.

"Let me see that." I sad snatching the file from his hand. I dropped the file on the desk and opened it up. I began flipping through her notes.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles said halting my search through my file.

"Yeah, I know it's a tree."

"Yeah. It's good, too." Danielle complimented as she tried to look at my file.

"Thank-you." I said to her.

"No, but that's the same one, though." Stiles said.

"Same as what?"

"It's the same one I always see you drawing in class."

"It's a tree. I like drawing tree."

"No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see?" He said coming around the desk. He took the hand holding my picture and moved it so I could look at the one beneath it, "Here give me your bag."

Without waiting for my permission, he dug through my bag and pulled out one of my notebooks. He began flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He put the notebook down next to the tree in the file.

"There see." He said tapping the drawing. They were exactly the same. He then starts flipping through the pages of the notebook, and there all the same tree. No matter what size they are, it's still the same tree.

"Okay, you can have my session." Danielle announces, "You've got bigger issues."

"What is this?" I asked practically panicking. Stiles shakes his head, but then stops mid-shake. He takes the notebook and turns it upside down.

"I know where they are." Stiles says.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Deucalion kept me with him all day. I apparently was given the duty of being his eyes like Kali. Didn't Scott say he wanted me to be his heir? I guess this was my training.

"I'm so glad you've decided to join us, Jameson. Though part of me was shocked you accepted my offer, even if it was your brother."

"Brothers." I corrected, "And what can I say, you drive a hard bargain."

"Yes, quite right." Deucalion said, "Now about your brothers, Sam will be a minor task but I can't say the same for your other br-"

"Look, Deucalion," I interrupted, "This is how this is going to work. If you screw me and Scott over, I'll kill you. If you don't deliver on your promises to Scott, I'll kill you. If I find out you can't get me my brothers, I'll kill you. Get me only one brother, and well you know what happens. The only way you make it out alive is if we find Melissa and the Sheriff and I get both my brothers."

"Excellent." Deucalion said. I gave him a confused look, did he want me to kill him? "There's the killer I needed."

"I prefer the term hunter."

"Hunter, killer, all sides of the same coin."

"The difference is when I kill monsters I do it to save people, not for the fun of it." I accuse him. Deucalion smirks.

"I think over time, you'll find the line a bit blurry. But for now, I suppose I can appease you. How about after we take care of the Darach, we go hunt down some vampires. Starting with the one that betrayed our family."

Vampire? I was right, he doesn't know I know it's him. Which is something I can use against him later on.

"Anything goes?" I asked.

"Anything goes."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" Agent McCall asked.

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" I countered.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?"

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" I replied. He hated when I did this.

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?"

Like how you helped your family?

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it."

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?"

"Where are you other friends?" He asked stopping me from getting up. I sighed and sat back down on the desk.

"You meant Scott?" I asked him. Wondering if he was really concerned about my friends or his son for a change.

"I mean Scott," He said pulling out a notebook and flipping through it, "I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins, Ethan and Aiden. Your foster sister, Jameson Winchester. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up a school today."

"I don't have a clique. And I don't even like Isaac let alone Ethan and Aiden."

"Stiles come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And…Hey! Your dad is missing." Agent McCall urged, but I didn't budge, "Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have somewhere you can stay tonight."

"He's with me." Deaton's voice rang from the doorway.

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Jameson." I called out. She turned her head and I saw her face instantly relax when she saw it was me. I jogged over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. I hadn't seen her since this morning, when the twins came and dragged me from our room.

"Yeah, fine." She said, "Where have you been all day?"

"With Ethan and Aiden looking for Morrell. She's running."

"Smart." Jameson said pulling away, "He's waiting for you."

I nodded and let her free, except for her broken hand. Deucalion had broken three of her fingers last night. Surprisingly, Ethan was the one that offered to set them. She wouldn't take any pain medication before he set them, she just told him to get it over with. She held my hand as he set each finger and wrapped them. And that was it. She wouldn't take any painkillers and nearly crushed my hand when I tried to take some of her pain. It was like she needed the pain for something. A reminder or a distraction? Probably both, especially after what Deucalion promised her.

I walked along the path towards Deucalion and came alongside him. I kept Jameson on the side away from him, I really didn't like him near her. Or that fact that he kept her close all day. He didn't say anything when I stood next to him. He seemed focused on something in front of him. I looked closely and noticed a firefly. Maybe he was wondering what the noise was.

"It's a firefly." I told him.

"Unusual for this region." Deucalion commented.

"It's because of Jennifer, isn't it?" I asked, "Just before all of this started a deer crashed into Lydia's car. The cars went crazy at the Anima Clinic. Bird flew into the high school. It was all her."

"They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen. Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well."

"That would have been nice to know when I was trying to convince my Dad to get me a dog." Jameson spoke up. I turned and gave her a small smile. Normally I would have given her a look, but I've come to realize this is how she reacts to awkward or tense situations.

"Does she scare you?" I asked Deucalion.

"She concerns me if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause."

"Yeah, who would do something like that?" Jameson said under her breath.

"People like your mother and Stiles' father," Deucalion continued as she hadn't spoked.

"What about you Deucalion?" Jameson asked, "Are you willing to kill innocent people?"

"I'll kill any living this that gets in my way." Deucalion said as more of a warning than anything else. It made me wonder what he would make me do, if I couldn't find a way out of this. Would I have to sacrifice people like Jennifer? Or kill an entire family? As if sensing my thoughts Jameson strummed her thumb over mine, reminding me she was still here. That I hadn't lost myself yet.

A howl ripped through the night air, causing all three of us to look up.

"They found her." Deucalion said triumphantly, "Scott, you go on ahead, Jameson I will catch up."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me at the moment.

"Soon Jameson, you'll be one of us, and not only will you be able to keep up with the pack, you'll lead them." I heard Deucalion say as I walked towards the howling.

"Awesome." She said sarcastically. I made it to the others and saw them circling Ms. Morrell who stood safely in a ring of mountain ash.

"Scott." She greeted curtly.

"Ms. Morrell."

Everyone fell silent after that until Deucalion appeared with his arm tucked in the crook of Jameson's arm.

"How did you know, Marin? That we'd come for you?" Deucalion questioned his emissary.

"Because Jennifer and I are the same." She replied, "And I know you've always been suspicious of us, of what we can do."

"With good reason," Kali spoke up, "We know you sent that girl. The one that helped Isaac."

Jameson tensed at the sound of Isaac's name and narrowed her eyes at Kali as the she-wolf confronted Morrell.

"What was her name?" Deucalion asked.

"Braedon." Morrell answered. Jameson's head picked up like the name meant something to her, but she couldn't quite figure it out, "And I sent her to do what I've always done, maintain balance."

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Kalie questioned Morrell.

"Nothing more than you know," She responded before turning toward me and James, "This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends. And Jameson, if you knew what he has done, you would-."

"What he's done is offered to get my brothers back." Jameson said cutting Morrell of.

"Really Marin? Must we play this games?" Deucalion asked, "They can decide what's right for themselves."

"Not without all the information. Have you told them everything you have done?" Morrell asked him, looking pointedly at Jameson. They both must not know that, Jameson knows that it was Deucalion who betrayed her family, "How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis, by the way. My brother saved him. He was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kail. To force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott."

"The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion brushed off her accusations. But Morrell isn't a liar, she keeps things from you, but she doesn't lie.

"Ask him." Morrell prompted Kali. Without warning Deucalion whipped out his walking stick, freed the spear at the end and threw it into Morrell's shoulder. I raced over to her, to check on her. The others were growling and snarling behind me.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Back off."

They stopped. I turned to Morrell, who nodded and I pulled out the spear from her shoulder. She screamed in pain as the spear came loose.

"Hey," I said trying to calm her down, "I'm not going to let them kill you. But if you know something if you know where they are…"

"The Nemeton. You find that, you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"It has to be on a telluric current or maybe even at the axis of two, or where they all intersect." I theorized with the others at Deaton's Clinic, "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once." Allison said, "But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either."

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked. I shook my head, but Deaton looked like he knew something.

"There might be a way." Deaton said, "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

 _~Carry On~_

Deaton had me call Scott, and he surprisingly answered. I told him to meet us in the preserve. Deaton and I drove up, and parked near the entrance of the park. Scott showed up a few minutes later. Even more surprising than him answering was that Jameson was with him holding tightly to his hand.

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked about the Nemeton as Deaton and I got out of the Jeep.

"Lydia. You?" I asked.

"That nosy bi…" Jameson started before casting a look at Deaton, "I mean Morrell."

"None of the other Alphas know where it is either." Scott added.

"So if this works, are you going to tell them?" I asked him. Scott looked to Jameson and they seemed to be silently communicating.

"We can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott spoke for the both of them.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton interjects.

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Allison and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents."

"Excuse me, what?" Jameson cupping a hand around her ear.

"We have to die for them in a sense, but he can bring us back." I clarified, "You can…You can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton asked me, "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds. But there's something else you need to think about."

"Yeah like how it will shatter their soul." Jameson yelled at him, "Open them to demonic possession, kill them, possibly something worse."

"What's worse than death or demonic possession?" I asked her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, not really."

"She's right, there are several consequences to preforming this sacrifice. Including returning power to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time." Deaton explained, "This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that families like the Argents and Winchesters can fill pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen."

"Yeah 'cause lions, tigers, and bears are the only thing in the forest." Jameson said sarcastically, "How 'bout wendigos, vampires, rugarus, or one of my personal favorites, djinns. Do any of them sound pleasant to you Stiles?"

"No, I would definitely say some of those sounded worse."

"Yeah, they are and frankly I don't keep enough lamb's blood on me to deal with djinns, nor am I a fan of being eaten. This is a bad idea." Jameson went on.

"Well what else can we do?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but we can't do this." She said. Scott looked down at her and they shared another look. She shook her head and Scott seemed to be pleading with her. In disgust she pulled away from him. Scott sighed.

"What do we need to do?" Scott asked.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I needed to make a call. I couldn't let them go through this. I've died. My brothers have died. And each time we've come back…we lost a piece of ourselves, pieces of our souls. I couldn't let my life be the fate of my friends. So like I said I needed to make a call.

While everyone else was busy filling the troughs like the one we used to put Isaac in a trance, I was shopping. I found several key ingredients that I needed on Deaton's shelves. Since everyone was distracted it was easy for me to grab everything and slip out the door. I trudged into the woods past Deaton's property line. Something told me, he wouldn't appreciate my guest being on his land.

I set my ingredients in a bowl and began mixing them together. Once everything was stirred together, I poured the last of the lamb's blood I had on top of it all and spoke the incantation. There was a huge puff of smoke, before a figure in a black suit emerged.

"Hello, darling."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Deaton's head shot up like something was calling to him. He looked a lot more worried than he did a few moments before.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Scott, I think it would be best if you found your friend Jameson, before she makes a very grave mistake."

"Yeah, sure." I said confused. I hadn't even noticed that she left. I sniff the air and catch her scent. I follow it outside and into the woods behind the clinic. I heard her before I saw her.

"You owe us, Crowley!" Jameson was screeching, "And now I'm collecting."

"That's not how this works, darling," a man with a British accent responded, "We had a deal, and we both held up our sides of the bargain."

"Yeah, so you could be King of Hell, but are you forgetting who did the dirty work for you?" Jameson countered, "You would be nothing but some crossroads demon if it wasn't for my family. I'm not asking for the world Crowley. I just need you to find three people, okay?"

"Three potential sacrifices, you mean. Oh yes, I read the papers. And I don't get involved in other people's deals. Unless you'd be willing to make one."

I crept closer and saw Jameson speaking to a man in black suit. Darkness, like I never felt before radiated off of him. Jameson looked like she was contemplating the guy's offer. But she then threw her shoulders back and leveled the guy with a glare.

"No." she said.

"Well then, I think we're done here."

"James?" I called out when I saw her got for the guy. She jumped and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Who's this?" the man asked, "A boyfriend, perhaps? And a werewolf at that. Squirrel, must be thrilled."

She growled at him and moved herself in between us.

"Listen closely Crowley, if I lose someone tonight, first I'll take stab at the Darach, and then I'll come for you. And there is nowhere on earth, heaven, or hell where you will be able to hide from me, because I'll have nothing to lose."

"I do so enjoy our chats, darling." The man said unfazed by her threats, "But you'll have to do better than that if you want me to start shaking in my boots."

"Don't worry I will." She promised darkly. The man, Crowley, smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Son of a Bitch!" Jameson yelled.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked her stepping into the clearing.

"No one you need to worry about," She said before looking angrily at the ground, "but he's someone that will have to worry about me. Oh, God!"

She then collapsed to her knees and ran her hand over her face.

"James!" I exclaimed before rushing over to her. I crouched down next to her, "Are you okay"

"That was my last play," She whispered, "Heaven wasn't going to help, so…"

"Wait was that a…"

"A demon? Yeah."

"James…"

"I know, I know, but you don't. You have no idea what you're doing." She said agitatedly as she rose from the ground, "Dying…it does something to you Scott, darkness stains your soul like a…"

"Tattoo." I supplied. She nodded.

"But it's more than that, it breaks you and it's not something you can recover from, and what if…I can't lose anyone else Scott. Not your mom. Not the Sheriff. Not Stiles. Not…you. I'm not strong enough to lose anyone else."

"Hey, hey." I said when I saw the tears starting. This is the second time in two days that she's cried. Two more times than I wanted to see her cry. I pull her into me and wrap my arms around her, "No one else is dying tonight. You're not going to lose us. I promise."

She didn't say anything, but I could sense the disbelief coming off of her. I pulled back a little and took hold of her chin.

"Hey, look at me," I said raising her chin and making sure she was looking me in the eye, "It's going to be okay."

She sniffled before nodded. It was then when I noticed how close our faces were. Just a few inches separated us. I leaned in a bit more testing the waters. She didn't stop me. So I leaned in closer and pressed my lips to hers. She stiffened at first, but soon her mouth began moving against my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and buried her good hand into my hair. I pulled her closer, wanting to get us much of her as I can. She bit my bottom lip, causing me to moan. I felt her smirk against my lips. In return I kissed her more aggressively and ran my hands along her side.

Reluctantly I pulled away first. As much as I wanted to get lost in her, we had people to save. I pressed a kiss on her forehead, before taking time to catch my breath.

"Not bad, McCall." She breathed. I chuckled.

"It's a supernatural talent." I joked, referencing a comment she had made over the summer. I heard her release a small laugh.

"Come back alive, and I might let you test your supernatural talent on me again." She offered.

"Deal." I replied.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

As Scott and I walked back to the Clinic, I could still feel the pressure of his lips against mine. I smiled to myself. After actually kissing him, I realized that this…thing with Scott wasn't as scary as I thought. I mean it still terrified me that things might end up like they did with Toby or like one of Dean and Sam's numerous doomed relationships. But now I was more willing to try.

But for right now, I needed to get my head back in the hunt. We still had to deal with Jennifer, the Alphas, and find our guardians. Oh, for the simpler days chasing Kanimas. Scott paused at the front door and faced me.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated. I gave him a half-believing smile, but it seemed to be enough for him. He leant down and gave me a chaste kiss that sent my thoughts spiraling in several directions. He pulled back with a reassuring smile and led me back inside. We headed back into examination room where the others were waiting.

"Scott, there you are." Stiles said once we came in the room, "Help me with this."

Scott looked at me like he was asking permission. I nodded and he went to help Stiles with the bags of ice.

"Ms. Winchester." Deaton greeted.

"Doc." I replied. He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"I understand you are upset, Ms. Winchester, but if you ever invite a crossroads demon onto my property again there will be serious consequence."

"First off, Doc I have every right to be upset this plan is on the borderline of suicidal and homicidal. And second, I wasn't on your property, I made sure to go beyond property line, and it wasn't a crossroads demon it was the King of Hell."

He gave me a shocked look before composing himself.

"Do not do it again." He warned.

"Got it, next time I want to have tea with Crowley do it far from here."

Deaton sighed.

"You have a lot of anger Ms. Winchester, do not let it consume you." He said before walking off to oversee preparations. So what on top of being a vet he's psychologist too? This family just needs to mind their own damn business.

I hopped up on the counter and watched as everyone was pouring ice into the troughs. I would have helped but I still wanted people to know how adamantly against this plan I was. Once all the ice was poured, Deaton got everyone's attention.

"Alright," Deaton said, "What did you bring?"

"Um, I got my dad's badge." Stiles spoke up first, "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Stile doesn't look great. Umm…"

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton told him. I slip of the counter and moved closer to where the others were gathered and moved in between Stiles and Scott.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked Allison.

"Yeah, my dad made it as kind of a ceremonial thing." Allison explained, "When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code."

I just got a pat on the back, but I kept that to myself.

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." Scott answered, "She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."

"Okay. The three of you will get in." Deaton laid out the steps of the procedure, "Three of us will hold each of you down until you're essentially, well, dead."

I grabbed both Stiles and Scott's hands when he said that. Now I really didn't like this. I felt both of them squeeze my hand back, but I took little comfort in their silent reassurances.

"But it's not just someone to hold you under." Deaton continued, "It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that had a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Lydia moved towards Allison and they stood next to the third tub, closest to the wall.

"Jameson." Deaton said and I looked up at him, "You'll go with Stiles."

"Wait, hold up." I protested, "I-I-I c-can't do this. I can't be the one that…"

"You must, if Stiles is to have a chance of coming back it has to be you."

"I trust you." Stiles said to me.

"Well I did say if you died again, I kill you." I said. He breathed a small laugh. I took a deep breath and moved towards the middle tub. Deaton and Scott took the last spot, leaving Isaac to watch on. Each of the three stand-ins stood at the end of the trough, with their tethers behind them. Stiles starts to climb in, and I reach out to grab his arm to stop up. He looks over his shoulder at me with a frightened look. I make him straighten up, before voluntarily wrapping my arms around his midsection. He complies and wraps his arms around me too.

"You'll find him, right? If I don't…" Stiles trailed off. I nodded against his chest.

"Please come back." I pleaded. I could hear Stiles sniffling.

"Okay, but only because you scare me." He teased. I chuckle.

"I love you, bro." I told him, accepting him for what he was, my brother.

"I love you, too, James."

"Jamie."

"What?"

"You can call me Jamie. It's what my family calls me."

"Jamie." Stiles tested out the name. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away. He took a deep breath before turning back around to face the tub. He gripped the edges and climbed in. Slowly he sat down in the tub as the others did. Shivering and hissing from the burn of the ice. Once he was fully seated, he turns to Scott.

"By the way if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town."

Scott looked shocked at that bit of information. And his breathing picked up, but I could tell it wasn't just from the cold. I wondered what the story was there. But I didn't have much time to ponder it, because Deaton motioned for me and Lydia to come forward and to put our hands on our friends' shoulders. I could feel myself on the verge of hyperventilating. I was sending another brother to his death. A cold hand touched mine, and I followed the hand to its owner, Scott. He nodded at me, telling me it was okay. I took a deep breath and he removed his hand to grip the edge. 1…2…3…push. I pressed down on Stiles' shoulder until he was completely submerged. His body fought me, but I kept pressing until he stopped moving. Now all I could do was wait until he came back to me, until they both came back to me.

 _~Carry On~_

 _So what do you guys think? Was the kiss worth the wait? Did you like Crowley's appearance? Please Review and let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12: Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 12: Lunar Eclipse**

 **AN:** _Here we are folks at the end of Carry On Wayward Werewolves. I wanted to thank everyone who supported me through this by following, favoriting, and following. I hope you enjoy the finale to Season 3A._

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **Supernatural Fans…Play the Music…..**_

 _ **Then:**_

 _Everything that happens after this point is all on you. Everyone who gets hurt. Everyone who dies. All on you, Derek._

 _James? Jameson? Where are you going?_

 _To Hell._

… _._

 _Who's Deucalion?_

 _He-e-e-e's fam-m-ily._

 _..._

 _Now take your brother and your sister and run. Don't stop for anything. Okay? Dean!_

 _Yes, ma'am._

 _Good soldier. Hey, sweetie. You and your brothers are going to go into town for bit. Doesn't that sound like fun?_

 _But it's bed time._

 _I know, sweetie, but I promise it will be fun._

 _Otay._

 _Good girl. I love you, baby._

… _._

 _Cora?_

… _._

" _I kind of like having you around. So kill them before they kill you._

 _Kind of, Lahey? Here I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you._

 _..._

 _What are you hearing?_

 _Heartbeats._

 _Both of them._

 _Actually, three of them._

 _What? Derek, he's right. I hear three too._

 _..._

 _So if they're not random killings what are they?_

 _Sacrifices._

… _._

 _Blood sacrifices are used to summon demons, powerful dark entities, power from said entities. Whatever it is, it's not going to be good."_

… _._

 _And I say they are. They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me. And I'm gonna kill them, too._

 _Team Tiny Werewolf Brain says killing is bad._

… _._

 _I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt._

… _._

 _Muintir thar gach uile ni, are you sure that's what he said? Game on, Dukey._

… _._

 _My move._

… _._

 _I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead._

… _._

 _It takes the breath right out of you doesn't it?_

 _Hmm?_

 _Losing someone you care about. It's like the moment they take their last breath, so do you. You can't think, you can't move, you're frozen in that moment. And people are going to tell you that it gets better, that you have to move on, that time heals all wounds._

… _._

 _A Darach._

 _You know, some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle._

 _So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid._

… _._

 _So if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you._

 _Like I'm going to let you two idiots go anywhere without me._

 _..._

 _Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to actually believe that it's not my fault._

… _._

 _Fine. You know how a few months ago you asked if I had any designs on Scott?_

 _Yeah._

 _I think you asked the wrong person in that equation._

 _What?_

 _The other night at the motel….Scott made a move. He was under the influence of a Darach but…_

 _They were still acting on things they felt._

… _._

 _Just tell me where he is._

 _I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you._

… _._

 _He's been tracking and marking everything. Cora and Boyd at the bank, the Alphas in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies. He had a symbol for where someone was taken, and a different mark for where the bodies are found, see? Now here's the scary part. There have been six sacrifices, right? There are twelve markings on the map._

… _._

 _The whole weight of the world is on your shoulders._

 _Yeah._

 _Would you like to stay? I mean…it's just that the rain…_

… _._

 _Which hunting family did he kill?_

 _The Coles. That's right Mr. McCall, he was the reason behind the death of Ms. Winchester's mother._

… _._

 _Oh, Mr. McCall, I never did tell you the name of the hunter that told me Deucalion was in California all those years ago._

 _Who?_

 _John Winchester_

… _.._

 _Dad?_

… _._

 _They're already here, aren't they? So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?_

 _We told him you're the one killing people._

 _Actually my exact words were, "Your crazy bitch girlfriend played you like a harp, and she's the one re-enacting Nightmare on Elm Street_

… _._

 _Look, Cousin Dukey, there is nothing you have that I want. I will never join you._

 _Not even if I could get you your if I could free your brother Sam from his cage, without releasing the monster it was intended for?_

… _.._

 _Scott._

 _We're gonna find your dad. I promise._

… _._

 _Are you really going to be able to give the Winchester brat what you promised?_

 _Funny thing about the Winchesters, they never seem to stay dead. And if you put them in the box they find a way out._

 _Meaning?_

 _I will be able to deliver on my promise, because he's not in the cage. Sam Winchester is already free._

… _._

 _Listen closely Crowley, if I lose someone tonight, first I'll take stab at the Darach, and then I'll come for you. And there is nowhere on earth, heaven, or hell where you will be able to hide from me, because I'll have nothing to lose._

 _"I do so enjoy our chats, darling. But you'll have to do better than that if you want me to start shaking in my boots."_

 _Don't worry I will._

… _._

 _Come back alive, and I might let you test your supernatural talent on me again._

 _Deal._

… _._

 _I love you, bro._

 _I love you, too, James._

 _Jamie._

 _What?_

 _You can call me Jamie. It's what my family calls me._

 _ **~End Recap~**_

 _ **1996:**_

 __ _A man raced through the woods towards the sound of the cries of the dying. He didn't expect the scene he came upon. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and in the middle of the gore was Deucalion Dubois._

 _"Deucalion, what did you do?" the man asked in shock. The werewolf turned to look at his cousin. Blood dripped from the corner of his smirking mouth. He then lunged at the other man and ripped out his throat._

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2010:**_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

They came out of the water gasping for air. I nearly fell out of my chair when they started to move. They had been so still for hours, I had thought they were dead.

"I saw it. I know where it is." Scott exclaimed as he clambered out of the cold water.

"Yeah, we passed it. There was this stump. This huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though. Very big." Stiles added, swinging his leg over the edge of the tub to get out.

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott finished.

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there, too, in the car with my mother." Allison chimed in, "We almost hit someone."

"It was me." Scott told her, "You almost hit me. We can find it."

They finally noticed then that none of us were excited as they were about this information. That and how we looked at them like they were ghosts.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac replied.

"A long time?" I asked Isaac, "A long time? We thought they were dead."

"What?" Stiles asked, "How long were we gone?"

"Sixteen hours." Deaton said.

"We were in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott questioned his boss. His tone was panicky.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton told him.

"And the next person who suggests dying as a way to gain information is getting hobbled." I declared, "No one is doing this again."

"Duly noted." Stiles said, "No more dying."

"Good." I said, "Hey Lyd, where did you put the towels?"

"Over here." She said going to collect them. She distributed the towels and the boys and Allison began to dry off.

"Jameson and I are gonna need to go back soon. We told Deucalion we would be back before the moon rose."

"No, dude." Stiles protested, "You are not going back with them."

"We made a deal with Deucalion, Stiles." I reminded my brother, "One I have every intention of keeping at the moment."

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles polled the crowd. Oh, if only he knew how close I had been to actually doing that 16 hours ago, "What could he possibly offer you that would make you forget that he was one that sold out your family?"

"My brothers." I answered, "He offered to free them from Hell. Along with helping me find your Dad and Scott's mom."

"James…"Stiles started to say as he came towards me.

"Save it." I told him, "As long as he can make good on all of his promises, I need to keep my side of the bargain.

He nodded.

"Plus, I don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott added.

"He trusts you more than anyone," Allison said to Deaton, "Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton said surprising all of us, "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself "death, destroyer of worlds"?" Isaac asked, "We're gonna trust that guy."

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

He does seem to be the object of Jennifer's obsession. Actually, all the Alphas could be used to lure her into a trap. We all looked up when we heard the bells attached to the front door start ringing. Deaton holds up his hand telling us to wait here, before moving to the opening between the rooms.

"I'm looking for Lydia." I hear one of the twins sad. Lydia makes a confused face before going to stand next to Deaton. Scott and I stand behind her for support.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked him.

"I need your help." Ethan replied.

"With what?" Stiles asked suspiciously sticking his head around the corner.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek."

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **1996:**_

 __ _"Deucalion Dubois, for your crimes you are here by sentenced to banishment." Jedidiah Cole head of the Cole Compound proclaimed to the tribune. Deucalion growled._

 _"But if you do that you'll be sentencing me to die." Deucalion protested._

 _"You know the rules Deucalion. We allow our supernatural brothers and sisters to live among us as long as they abide by our rules. You killed 6 people, 6 innocent people, and then killed one of your own in cold blood. Ni mor fuil bheith fuil!"_

 _"Ni mor fuil bheith fuil." The people of the tribune started chanting. The vampire and werewolf guard holding Deucalion began dragging him from the court, "Ni mor fuil bheith fuil!"_

 _"Marion!" Deucalion called out to his blonde-haired cousin who had her two-year old resting on her hip, "Marion! Don't let them do this."_

 _"Ni mor fuil bheith fuil, col ceathrar." She called out to him. The death of those innocents could not be forgotten. It would have been one thing if it was the wolf's time, but it wasn't. Deucalion did it for the thrill. Two other guard went and opened the door while the other two pulled Deucalion through._

 _"I will kill you all!" Deucalion roared as the doors closed behind him._

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2010:**_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Scott says to just grab something that smells like your dad." I heard Jameson tell Stiles over the phone. Most of us had split up after we had left Deaton's office. Jameson, Allison, Isaac and I went to Allison's penthouse, while Lydia went to warn Derek with Ethan, and Stiles went to gather items that would help me find his Dad by scent.

 _"Okay, so all I can find is a couple of my dad's undershirts and his boxers. Which do you think is best for picking up a scent? Boxers?"_ Stiles asked as the elevator dinged signaling we had arrived on Allison's floor. I turn and give Stiles as look through the phone. Jameson smiles and steps off the elevator.

"Scott's not going to put his nose in your dad's boxers." Jameson told Stiles.

 _"Socks?"_

Jameson looks to me and I nod.

"Dogs love socks." She answered. I shot her a glare, before grabbing her hand and towing her closer to me, "I'll call you when we're about to leave. Be safe."

 _"Will do, and please Jamie, don't do anything to Winchestry without me."_

Jameson rolled her eyes.

"Just grab the socks." She said before hanging up.

"So what do you need me to do?" Isaac asked Allison as she unlocked her front door.

"See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with a strong scent." She replied walking into the house. Isaac and nodded and headed down another hallway while the rest of us made our way to Mr. Argent's office. Allison opened the door and stopped short.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." A familiar voice said. What was he doing here? I emerged from behind the wall and looked into the room. My dad was at Argents desk with another agent and a deputy. When he saw me he stood up.

"Scott."

"What are you doing here?'

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat? We can talk." Dad said before raising his voice, "You too, Isaac and Jameson."

"Mother Hubbard." I heard Jameson mumble under her breath. I heard Isaac sigh before coming back down the hall towards us.

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked my father. Jameson didn't say anything, she looked like she was trying to blend into the wall.

"You name is one of the few thing I know." Dad replied, "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue," I said coming into the office," I learned that a long time ago."

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping."

I nodded.

"Good, take a seat all of you." He said, "Please, Jameson, come in and join us."

Her heart was pounding a mile per second as she followed Allison and Isaac into the room. I grabbed her hand as she walked past and pulled her to the chairs. There were only two for us to sit in so I sat down in one and had Jameson sit on my knee. Isaac came and hopped on the table between the chairs, while Allison took the free one.

"I'm not going to lie," my father started, "I'm a more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father, and your mother."

"Both of mine are dead, so are Jameson's." Isaac piped up popping some mints into his mouth

"Save the clichéd teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."

"You can't keep us here." I told him.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison agreed.

"I've got a desk full of probably cause."

"My father is a highly respected security consultant," Allison told my Dad as she got out of her chair, "and federally-licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow. Or his carbon steel Marine combat knife. Fifty AE Desert Eagle. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter."

Allison surprises us all and rips out the ring.

"Go!" She says. The three of us jump up and run from the room.

"Wait! Scott Wait!" Dad calls after us."

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **1997:**_

" _Mom-my!" a young girl called out. She could hear screaming, people sounded hurt. "Mommy!"_

 _"Here I am sweetheart," a blonde haired women said coming in to the girl's room. The women is covered in soot and blood "Let's get out of here."_

 _The women, Marion Cole, picked up her 3 year old and held her head against her and ran out of my room._

 _"Dean! Sam!" She calls out._

 _"Marion!" Dean yelled._

 _"What's going on?" Sammy asked. He sounded scared._

 _"Vampires, have breached the wall. Dean, do you remember the secret door I showed you?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"Good," she said, "Now take your brother and your sister and run. Don't stop for anything. Okay? Dean!"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Good soldier." She said. She pulled her daughter away from her a bit, "Hey, sweetie. You and your brothers are going to go into town for bit. Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

 _"But it's bed time."_

 _"I know, sweetie, but I promise it will be fun."_

 _"Otay."_

 _"Good girl." Marion said hugging her little girl, "I love you, baby."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _She squeezed her daughter tight, and handed her to Dean. Tears streamed down Marion's face because she knew this was the last time she would ever see her little girl._

 _"Remember, Dean, you run and don't look back. Get into town and call your father."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"I love you boys," Marion pulling all three Winchester children in her arms._

 _"We love you, too." Sammy said._

 _"Okay, now run."_

 _Dean and Sammy nodded. Dean then held his sister close and took off. The little girl look over his shoulder and saw her mother. She was crying still, now she was falling._

 _"Mommy! Mommy!"_

 _"It's going to be okay, Jameson." Her mother called after her, "You'll be okay."_

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2010:**_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Of all the god-damned luck," I yelled once the four of us were driving to the Preserve in my Mustang, "FBI? You dad is effing FBI?"

"Why is that a problem?" Isaac asked from the back.

"It's a problem, because if he makes me. I'm going to prison, and not county prison, we're talking federal big girl prison."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because my brother is a serial killer." I explained, I hit the steering wheel, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"What?"

"Yeah, some dumbass shapeshifter decided to wear my brother's face when he was killing a bunch of people, and he got caught. Now, every time we get caught hunting it looks like we're just a homicidal family continuing our spree."

"And it's not like you can explain the supernatural to the FBI." Allison said understanding the issue. I parked the car in front of the main trail of Beacon Hills Preserve.

"It just had to be you, McCall." I said darkly, before getting out of the car. I heard the others clamber out of the car. But I had a serious question for the nutless wonders upstairs, "Is this because I'm a Winchester? Well screw you, bitches, you're next!"

"Jameson calm down." Scott tried.

"Calm down? Calm down? Scott we allied with the Devil's brother, we're missing three parents, not to mention we have a Darach running around and I might get to see if prisoners actually eat better than students in public school. What do I have to be calm about?"

Scott just takes a hold of my face and slams his lips down on mine. All coherent thought just flies out of my head. My eyes closed on their own accord and I began kissing him back. After a few moments he pulled away, but kept his hands on either side of my face. My eyes fluttered opened and he caught their attention with his.

"It's going to be okay, Jameson." Scott said, "We'll figure it out. We're going to stop Jennifer, we're going to get our parents back, and your brothers. And once we do that my dad will leave. It's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him. Everyone always told me it was going to be okay. We'll find Dad, it'll be okay. We'll kill the yellow-eyed demon and everything will be okay. We'll stop the apocalypse and we'll be okay. People die Jameson, but one day you'll be okay. But it never happened, nothing has ever been okay. What did it even mean to be okay?

"You're just going to have to trust me?" he replied, "Can you do that?"

Can I? I could at least trust the knowledge that I knew he was try his best. I nodded. He smiled at me and kissed me again, before pulling me into a hug.

"You might want to arm up, I don't really know what this lunar eclipse is going to do." Scott said into my ear, I nodded and pulled away. Scott let me go and I look towards the trunk only to find Isaac directly in my line of sight. God, the look on his face, Lydia had said he was in love with me, but I thought it was in the teenage sense of love, I really must have been blind.

"Isa-." I go to speak.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles." Isaac says looking away from me towards Allison, "You?"

"No." She answered, "Scott? Jameson?"

I shook my head and continued to the trunk.

"I don't get it." Scott answered. I popped open the trunk and lifted up the floor.

"All right." Isaac said sounding stiff, "Well, we can't wait for him. Come on."

"James?" Scott asked coming alongside me.

"Just getting a few pieces. Hey, Argent catch!"

She looked up and I tossed her a crossbow I had, but never used. I then tossed her a bag of small arrows fitted for the contraption. She nodded and starting jogging away, assumingly after Isaac because I couldn't see him anywhere. I dug through my arsenal, and pulled out a few items I could use one handedly, like a hand gun and some knives.

"You good?" Scott asked. I nodded and closed up.

"Let's end this."

He inclined head in the direction that Allison had disappeared in indicating that I should follow him. I went after him and we ran into the thick of the forest. Hopefully, come morning we would be able to find our way out of it.

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2002:**_

 __ _"We've been hunting these vamps for years, John," Jameson overhead her mother's cousin, Tex, tell her father, "and they all say the same thing."_

 _"What?' her father asked._

 _"Deucalion." Her cousin, Chandler, growled._

 _"They all said it as Deucalion who told them where the compound was and how to get in." Tex said._

 _"Well what are you going to do?" John Winchester asked._

 _"We're gonna hunt the bastard down and make him pay."_

 _"What can I do?"_

 _"If you see him, let somebody know. Anyone, really. The Coles still have a lot of friends, and we all want to see him suffer before we gut him."_

 _"Will do." John promised._

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2010**_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucalion said from behind us. We all turned away from the view from the cliff towards him.

"We got a little delayed." I explained, "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just the three of us against her?" I asked taking Jameson injured hand.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make."

"Okay," I said turning to Isaac and Allison, "get Stiles and then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you going to do that?" Allison asked.

"I have a plan." I answered. "Isaac?"

He wouldn't look at me.

"Isaac?" I tried again.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"I'm trusting you with my mom, please get her out and make sure she's safe." I told him. He looked momentarily surprised before his dark look returned. He nodded and trailed after Allison who had already started for the woods.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Allison's Perspective:_

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac asked moodily. I wanted to snap at him to drop his attitude. The last thing we needed right now was him being distracted, because of the kiss we witnessed between Jameson and Scott.

"I know we're near it." I yelled to him over the noise of the strong wind and thunder, "Do you think you think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying, but I can't…I hear something. It's an emitter. It's one of your dad's."

"Are you sure?"

"It has to be. Jam…Jameson is in the opposite direction. It has to be him. Come on."

Isaac started running towards the sound only he could here. He turned around a bend on the trail and we came up upon this huge tree stump.

"The Nemeton." I breathed before rushing forward. I needed to find that root cellar we were so close. I look around but I couldn't see much because of the dust and leaves the wind was picking up.

"Allison." Isaac says. I turn towards him, and he inclines his head past the stump. I look in the direction he's pointing out and spot the cellar doors. Isaac and I run around the tree trunk and fling open the doors. Isaac helps me over the lip of the doors and we and climb down the rickety stairs.

"Dad!" I exclaim when in noticed a man tied to a post. He smiles in relief. I drop the crossbow Jameson gave me and throw my arms around my father's neck, "Thank God!"

I kiss his forehead so happy to see that he's alive.

"You found us." He said proudly.

"Where's Stiles?" The Sheriff asked, "Where's Jameson? Where are my kids?"

"And Scott?" Mrs. McCall added.

"They're coming, all right?" Isaac replied, "They're on their way to help."

"Okay." Ms. McCall said. Suddenly there was a large cracking noise above our heads, and it wasn't from the storm. I watched as a support beam started to splinter and clumps of dirt fall from the roof of the cellar. Oh God, what was happening?

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

The storm raged on as Deucalion, Scott, and I headed into the night. Thunder and lightning played tag in the sky, while the wind threw anything it could find at us. It made it hard to see and I mostly relied on Scott to lead me through the dust storm. We were heading to an old distillery that held a lot of history for the werewolves in the area.

It used to be Derek's favorite make out spot, where the Alphas of California would meet, where Ennis declared war on the Argents, and where Gerard punished Deucalion for his crimes against my family. All that power, death, and vengeance had left its mark on the property. I could feel it.

"You said you had a plan?" Deucalion spoke once we reached the entrance of the old building. It was a question I wanted to ask too, I mean I could pick up the gist of what Scott had planned like we stop Jennifer, save the parents, no on dies, etc. But last time Scott held back parts of the plan like that stunt he pulled on Gerard, so it made me wonder what he had up his sleeve this time.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message." Scott told him, "It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's _Heart of Darkness_. I got a message of my own to send her. He pulled out his phone and walked over to the werewolf symbol of revenge that had been made by Ennis 8 years before. He pressed a few things and held up his phone like he was taking a video of the barn.

"You see this symbol? It's a symbol of revenge," he said before moving the phone so that all of us could be in the video, "You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want. And you know where to find us."

He then pressed the stop button and started doing something else with his phone.

"Are you sending it to Jennifer?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's time we ended this, no one else gets hurt."

"Okay." I said, "So what now? Do we just wait?"

"She'll come to us, she won't be able to pass a chance at Deucalion up."

I shot a look at Deucalion who was just stood their quietly taking it all in. He seemed to calm about all of this and that made me nervous.

We didn't have to wait long before a figure was spotted coming towards us. Though I couldn't see who it was at first I knew it was her. As she got closer another figure emerged from behind her. Derek? God, he really was like Sam.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked him.

"And with her?" I added.

"This might be hard to believe, but, actually, trying to help you." Derek replied.

"Ooh. Like brother against brother." Deucalion commented, "Jameson is quite familiar with this phenomenon. Tell them mo banphrionsa, how well did that turn out for your brothers."

I lunged for Deucalion, but Scott caught me and held me back against his chest.

"Jameson…" Deucalion warned.

"Well I'm here." I answered smartly.

"See? And look who's not." Deucalion said, "Are you sure you want to do this Derek? Even as a Beta you could still prove useful to me."

"I'm sure."

Deucalion sighed and began folding up his walking stick.

"Are you ready, Jennifer? He asked, removing his jacket, "Did you gather your herbs? Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees? Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it 12 now?"

I watched Deucalion shift from his human form into his wolvish one. I had never seen it before. His skin darkened as he changed like a movie monster, his voice resonated with the voice of many. Jennifer took a step back, looking a less sure than she did when she came into the room. Deucalion roared and ran towards her. Derek jumped in between them and went to hit Deucalion. Deucalion caught him mid-swing and Derek tried again. His second try met the same fate. Deucalion twisted his arms causing Derek to groan in pain. Jenifer came around Derek and tried to use her force to send Deucalion flying, but it was like Deucalion absorbed the power. He grabbed both their throats and sent him to the ground. Derek bounced back and came up swing launching into another fight with Deucalion.

"What do we do?" I asked Scott.

"Huh?"

"Do we go for Deucalion? Derek? Jennifer? All three, what?"

"We wait."

"For what? The Millennium Falcon?"

"You'll see."

A resounding thudding noise, cut off my response. I turned towards the noise, and see Deucalion with a fistful of Jennifer's hair as he half drags her across the room. He stops a few feet from us and forces her to her knees. He looks at Scott with a determined look on his face.

"Kill her." He orders Scott, "Do it."

Scott doesn't respond. In anger, Deucalion roars loudly. I cover my ears to block it out but Scott wasn't so lucky. The force of the Alpha command caused Scott to fall on the ground. Once Deucalion saw that Scott had fallen, he stopped. Scott pushed himself up on his knees, all wolfed out.

"Now kill her." He orders, "Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her and it ends."

"It won't end. Not with me." Jennifer said, "He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"They're dying, Scott." Deucalion reminded him, "You mother, and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it's over. Become the Alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"No!" I shouted, everyone turned to look at me, "He's not a killer. Scott is the one that always find the better way, who can find the light in even the darkest of tunnels. And I won't let you destroy him and become like you, like me."

I pulled out my gun from my waistband, and walked forward. I placed the tip of the gun against Jennifer's head. Deucalion grinned. He looked proud, he looked triumphant.

"Good." Deucalion purred, "Do it."

"No." I said, before jerking my thumb at Scott, "Not until he tells me to."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll pull this trigger and end her, but only when he tells me to, because he's my Alpha, not you."

Deucalion growled.

"The Sheriff is dying Jameson. Don't you want to save the man who showed you more can than your father did."

"Hey! Only I get to talk shit about John Winchester, even on his worst day he was a better man than you." I said to him, "And like you said their dying, they're not dead yet."

"And who's gonna save them? Your friends?" Deucalion mocked me.

"No," Scott said from behind me, "Our pack."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?" I grunted. The cellar was continuing to cave in on itself, and it was getting harder and harder to hold up the beam where we had taken shelter.

"Just hold on, Isaac, they'll be here." Allison urged. I groaned and tried to shoulder the beam better. Come on Scott, come on.

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2002:**_

 __ _"Jamie!" a gruff voiced man called out._

 _"Coming Dad!" the girl replied crawling out of the backseat of the car. She pulled on her boot has she headed inside the rest stop. A blonde haired 20-something held open the door for the girl as she barreled through._

 _"What took you so long, Squirt?" He asked mischievously._

 _"Someone, hid my boot." She said pointedly._

 _"The fiend."_

 _"Yeah, he's a regular old bastard."_

 _A hand smacked her upside the back of her head._

 _"Watch, your language young lady." Her brother said sternly, "And don't let Dad catch you saying that stuff."_

 _"Why cause he'll blame you?" She asked. Her brother made a face, and walked away from her. Jamie smirked triumphantly and headed the back of the rest stop where the bathrooms were. As she entered the alcove where they were, she ran into a man coming out of the bathroom._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said. Jamie looked up at the man she had run into, "Marion?"_

 _The man's eyes widened when he saw her._

 _"Is there a problem here?" Jamie's brother asked. His voice more gruff than usual at the sight of the man's hands on his sister's shoulders._

 _"No, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into her." The man explained._

 _"Jamie?" Her brother asked._

 _"I'm fine, Dean." Jamie answered, backing away from the strange man._

 _"Have you gone yet?" Dean asked her. She shook her head no, "Well go on. I'll wait here."_

 _"Okay." Jamie mumbled before ducking into the bathroom. The door swinging behind her. Dean continued to stare the man down as he crab-walked past him._

 _"Come on, Deucalion, or will miss the summit." A women's voice called to the man._

 _"Coming." Deucalion said, before turning to Dean, "Lovely talking with you."_

 _"Deucalion" Jamie whispered to herself. "It's him."_

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2010:**_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Deucalion hissed in frustration at our refusal. He knocked Jameson away, sending her flying across the floor.

"James!" I yelled and start to run towards her. A hand reached out and grabbed my neck stopping me in my tracks.

"Pretty speech, Winchester, but I think Scott will come to like our way of doing things. All he needs is a little guidance." Deucalion said as he pushed me forward by my neck. He takes old of my arm and digs into it with his claws. My nails extend out against my will. He brings me towards Jennifer, he's going to make me kill her.

"I forgot to tell you something, something that Gerard told me." I said to him trying to distract him, "Deucalion isn't always blind."

I threw down flash bomb arrows I had taken off Argents desk, they exploded lighting up the brewery. I broke free of Deucalion's grasp and moved away from, turning so not to be blinded. Once I heard the flash bombs stop, I opened my eyes. It was lighter out, a yellow light, instead blueish- white light of the moon. It could only mean one thing.

"The eclipse." Deucalion said confirming my suspicion, "The eclipse. It's started."

I looked around to see if everyone else was okay. Derek was helping Jameson up, Deucalion was moving about slowly blind without his wolf eyes, and Jenifer…she was gone.

"Oh, no."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I could feel the lunar eclipse starting, and the weight on my shoulders grew heavier and heavier.

"The Eclipse," I gritted out, "It's starting. I can't do this for much longer."

"Okay, okay." Allison started panicking, "Wh-what we do?'

"We hold up the roof," Mr. Argent said. I raised my head and saw him position himself to hold take some of the weight. Sheriff Stilinski followed his lead. Once the eclipse was in full swing, all my strength was gone.

"I can't do it. I can't hold it! I can't hold it!" I yelled over the groaning support beams.

"It's too much! It's too heavy!" Allison cried. This was it, I felt myself sink into the dirt from the weight of the dirt pilling on top of us. Then all of the sudden, the roof stopped shift. I looked around and noticed a bat standing in for a support beam with a shocked Stiles kneeling next to it.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." The Sheriff said. That snapped Stiles out of his shock and he reached over and hugged his father.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Where is she?" Jameson asked. We all look wildly around for Jennifer, and then I see her in her Darach form. She's outside, coming back into the building. She screeches one she crosses the threshold and sends me flying back into some metal tubing. I hear the sound of someone banging something on concrete.

"Stop it!" Jameson yells.

"Jennifer." Derek calls out, "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" she demanded in an eerie voice.

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack," Derek tells her as I push myself off the ground, "But he's never seen the price you paid."

"No. No, he hasn't" I heard Jennifer say. I looked through the metal tubing and see Jennifer leaning over Deucalion, she reaches down and covers his eyes. He starts screaming and writhing around on the floor, after a minute she removes her hand and the screaming stops. I emerge from behind the tubing to get a closer look.

"Turn to me." She orders, "Turn to me!"

Deucalion turned to her, and I saw what she did to him. She gave him eyes. She goes to hit him, but stumbles backwards. Derek races over to catch her.

"What is this?" She asked reverting to her form as Ms. Blake.

"Healing him made you week, just like healing Cora did to me." Derek told her, "You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it." She urged him, "Kill him."

Jameson moved to stand in between Deucalion and pair of them. She would protect him as long as he could get her family back, her home back.

"No." Derek said.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer." Derek explained. He then gripped her neck, "Let them go!"

Jennifer struggle against Derek's hold and shoved him into some crates. She slapped him and then continued to lash out at him. I run over to help, but Jameson beats me. She charged Jennifer and took both her and Jennifer down. Once they reached the floor, Jameson scrambled off of Jennifer and stood between her and Derek.

"You want him, any of them, you're going to have to go through me first." Jameson announced. Jennifer snarled and ran at her, Jameson jumped to the side and stuck her foot out. Jennifer tripped and stumbled away from Derek.

"He can't do it, Jameson." Ms. Blake said wiping her mouth as she turned to face Jameson. James gave her a questioning look, "He can't possibly open up Lucifer's Cage and free your brothers."

Lucifer?

 _A monster from Hell had escaped from his cage, he caused a whole lot of destruction while he was topside- earthquakes, unprecedented large storms, death. We knew we had to put the jack back in the box, so we did_

 _In a couple of the books there was demon named Ruby, she came to the guy as pretty girl, with this story how she wasn't like the other demons, how she still had her humanity. He bought it, and she promised to help him prepare to take down the biggest bad of them all, Lucifer. But it turns out she wasn't trying to keep the beast caged, but to set him free._

 _We opened the cage back up, the older of the two, took the rings of the Four Horsemen to open the cage, he was supposed to be the only one that went in. That was the price we had to pay to save the world._

"Are you saying you can?" Jameson asked sarcastically.

"I'm saying no one can," Jennifer said with a smirk, "Your brothers are going to rot down there for eternity and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jameson growled and launched herself at the Darach. Jennifer smirked and sent a power blast at her, Jameson flew through the air into Derek. She banged her head hard on the ground. I could smell blood. I felt a roar building up inside of me and I let it loose. I could feel the fur growing on my face and my nails extending.

"Looks like your fifteen minutes are up." I said to her.

Her eyes grow panicky and I take the moment to lunge for her. She throws some dirt up in the air and in falls back down in a perfect circle. Mountain ash.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents." Jennifer reminded Derek, who came up to the circle with Jameson knocked out in his arms, "Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few moments they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse even to kill a Demon Wolf."

No! Not going to happen. I raised my hand and felt for the invisible barrier protecting Jennifer. She smirked at me.

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." Jennifer taunted. I ignored her and pressed against the barrier anyway. I pushed on it will all of strength, and could feel it bending to my will. I managed to get one hand across the barrier, than two, and then a foot. Jennifer gasped and took a step back. With one last push I got the second leg across causing the barrier to collapse. It emitted a shockwave that knocked Jennifer off of her feet.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked.

"I am an Alpha now." I announced. I knew I was I felt my power grow has I fought the barrier, "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"It won't change the color of mine," I heard Deucalion say from behind me, "so allow me."

He pushed past me and slashed her throat. She choked on her own blood and changed back into the Darach one last time. She gasped for air, before succumbing to her wounds. The wind began to die down and the sky gave a few last cackles before falling silent.

Jameson began groaning, and I rushed over to her and Derek. I carefully took her from him and sat down on a crate.

"Hey." I say to her once her eyes begin to open.

"Hey." She said, she then moves her eyes around trying to see what was going on, "What'd I miss?"

I breathed out a laugh. It was over.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Scott?" I asked picking up his call.

 _"Hey. You okay?"_

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay." I answered. I raise my head and look up at my Dad. Yeah, we were all okay, "How 'bout you? Are you okay?"

 _"Sort off."_

"Do you think you can come get us?" I asked him.

" _Yeah. Of course."_

"Great. Okay, um, bring a ladder." I told him. The others started to laugh, "Hey, um, can I talk to Jameson."

 _"Yeah. Hold on. James? He wants to talk to you."_ Scott said.

 _"Stiles? Are you okay?"_ Jameson question, _"The Sheriff? Melissa?"_

"We're okay. Just a few scrapes and bruises and Isaac could probably use a nap."

I heard Jameson laugh through the phone.

 _"She's dead."_ Jameson said bluntly once she was done laughing.

"Good." I said, "Did you cut off her head to see if that works?"

 _"No, Deucalion slashed her throat. Took all the fun out of it."_

"I'm offended for you." I told her.

 _"We get to go home after this, right? I mean that's what normal people do, right? Go home after the mission."_

Home. She called our house, home.

"Yeah, Jay, we get to go home."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I did go home. It's been home for quite a while, but for the longest time I couldn't call it that without feeling like I was betraying my family. But I'm not. Home is where the heart is, it's with the people who you care about and people who care about you. I now have many homes. I have a home with a prickly old man in Sioux Falls, a home with a man who has been beaten but never truly broken, a home with a genius ginger, a blue-eyed boy, a boy with who looks for the light, and a spastic teenager and his father. But I also had a home with two men unfairly trapped in a hell that they couldn't escape from. And if there was something I could do for them, to free them, I had to try.

I slipped out of the house around 2 am and travelled to the McCall house. I climbed up the porch quietly and tapped on Isaac's window. He appeared from behind the curtain and rolled his eyes with annoyed huff.

"Please." I mouthed. He sighed again, and open the window, "Look, I get that I'm one of the last people you want to see right now, but I need your help."

"Why not ask, Scott?"

"Well let's say some of the ethicalness of what we might end up doing will upset his delicate sensibilities."

"The Winchester way?" Isaac asked sounding a tiny bit interested now.

"No, the Jameson way."

Isaac grinned.

 _~Carry On~_

I walked to opening of the brewery with my Winchester rifle resting on my shoulder. I had told Deucalion to meet me here to discuss some business.

"Ah...mo banphrionsa, what can I do for you?" Deucalion asked when he saw me.

"Can you actually do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Open Lucifer's Cage."

"No." Deucalion said. I nodded. I guess I always knew he couldn't.

"I figured as much." I said, "Since we're being honest here, there's something you should know."

"What?"

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2002:**_

 __ _Deucalion Dubois is in CA- JW._

 _Jameson Winchester looked over the text one more time before sending the message off to one of the Argents. If her father wasn't going to get her revenge for the death of her mother and the rest of her family, she would do it herself._

 _~Carry On~_

 _ **2010:**_

 __"It was me." I told him. Deucalion cocked his head to the side in confusion, "It wasn't John Winchester who told the Argents where you were 8 years ago. It was me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, come on Dukey, did you really think the Coles wouldn't find out it was you?" I asked him. Realization came over his face, "Funny thing really, the surviving Coles were actually pissed off that their family and friends were slaughtered. So they hunted down the 120 vamps that attacked the compound, and they were so ready to give up the name of the man who told them where the Compound was and how to get it in. And all for what? Because the Coles rid themselves of a killer."

Deucalion roars and came at me, but I lowered my rifle and pointed it at him and he slowed down into a stop.

"You don't know what our family was like. I didn't deserve to be abandoned."

"No, you were just upset that you lost their protection, now the deaths you cause could be avenged. I heard one of your murder count was an Argent. I bet that cause some sleepless nights."

"I didn't know what I was doing, the wolf sometimes he-."

"Save it. Maybe it's true for the people before you were exiled, but you were in full control of yourself when you betrayed our family. When you killed my mother, because you did kill her sure as if you broke her neck yourself."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Deucalion asked, "I still have won. The Coles are all gone and I'll have turned you in to a killer."

"No," I said adamantly, "Team Tiny Werewolf Brain says killing is bad, and maybe they're right."

Deucalion looked relieved.

"But they didn't say anything about this." I said aiming my gung lower and firing. Deucalion roared in pain and dropped to the ground clutching his crotch.

"Call me if those actually grow back, I've always been curious." I said to him before shouldering my rifle. I whistle _Carry on Wayward Son_ as I walk out of the brewery.

"So that's the Jameson way?" Isaac called out. I looked down the path to see him sitting on the hood of my car. I shrug, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me." I tell him heading towards the trunk.

"I just wanted to see if you would actually do it."

"I guess I was just saving it for someone special." I responded as I lift up the trunk door. I heard Isaac laugh, and I joined in.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I heard my door open, and I sat lifted myself up on my elbows to see who it was. A tri-colored haired head popped in. She smiled when she saw I was up.

"Hey," She said in her raspy voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, Isaac and I got back from raising a little hell," She answered coming into the room, "and I thought since I'm here I might come in for a visit."

"Wait, you didn't call that British guy again did you?" I asked her suddenly wide awake.

"Crowley?" No, he's in the clear…for now."

"So, do I want to know what you two were up to?" I asked.

"Probably not." She said.

"Is anyone dead?"

"No, in an extreme pain, but no one's dead." She said unzipping her pants.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Relax, McCall. I have underwear on, I just hate sleeping in jeans." She said pulling her pants down her very long legs. I tried and failed not to watch her take off her jeans. Her jacket came next and she tossed them on a dresser. She then lifted the corner of my blankets and slipped in next to me. I scooted back down and she curled right up against me, burying her face into my chest. I smiled and threw my arm over her waist and pulled her closer. I slid a leg in between her intertwining us further. I propped myself up again and leaned in to capture her lips. She smiled lazily against my lips before responding. I felt her tongue running along my lip asking for entrance, but I pulled back there was something I needed to ask first. She pouted in disappointment, making me want to kiss her again.

"James?"

"Hmm…"

"About this…us…what do…"

Jameson pressed her finger to my lips stopping me. Seeing that I was going to stay quiet. She ran her finger down my face, my neck, shoulder, arm, until it reached my hand. She slipped her whole hand into mine.

"How about we start with this." She said holding up our hands, "And work from there."

"I would like that." I told her.

"Good," she said stretching up to kiss my jaw, "Night, McCall."

"Night, James."

 _~Carry On~_

 _There it is the last chapter of Carry on Wayward Werewolves. Please review and let me know what you thought about the final chapter._

 _ **Gaelic phrases:**_

 _ **Ni mor fuil bheith fuil- roughly translated it's supposed to me Blood Must Have Blood.**_

 _ **Ni mor fuil bheith fuil, col ceathrar- Blood Must Have Blood, Cousin.**_

 _ **mo banphrionsa: My Princess**_


	13. Bonus Chapter: Daylight

**Bonus Chapter: Daylight**

 **AN:** A short little scene about what happened the morning after Scott stayed the night with Jameson in Carry On Wayward Werewolves Chapter 7.

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I woke up surrounded by the scent of vanilla and leather. Hair tickled my face and I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a crown of blonde hair, pulling back I bit, I saw that it was Jameson. She had turned over in the middle of the night and her face was buried in my chest, clutching my shirt in one of her hands. One of her legs has slipped between mine, keeping us close. I had one arm still wrapped around her middle, while the other was under her head.

I smiled as I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful. Gone was the soldier like mask, and in its place is that of a teenage girl. This is the girl who likes Fiesta Pizza, classic rock songs, and line dancing.

"Has anyone told you staring is rude?" Jameson's said without opening her eyes. Her voice vibrating through my chest.

"Sorry," I told her. She just slightly lifter her eyebrow before letting it drop back down. She buried her face more in my chest.

"Is the sun up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Blah." She voiced her opinion of the day, "Is it a weekend?"

"No." I said amused.

"Double blahhh…"

I chuckled.

"I better go." I told her after a few minutes.

"No," she protested clutching my shirt tighter, "Then that means I really have to get up."

"I kinda have to go, I really don't want to explain to the Sheriff why I'm here."

Jameson pulled away and took a good real look at me and our position.

"Yeahhh…" she drawled, "It's probably best to avoid that conversation."

I chuckled and untangled myself from her. She rolled over and stretched her limbs to get the kinks out.

"I'm gonna go change," I told her. She nodded.

"Make sure I'm awake before you go." She said settling back into her blankets. I smiled at her and shook my head before ducking into the bathroom. I changed out of sweatpants and back into my jeans. I slipped on the t-shirt Jameson had on yesterday, kind of happy that her scent still lingered in the fabric. I found an extra toothbrush in the drawer and used it to brush my teeth. Once my teeth were clean, I headed back into Jameson's room.

By the sounds of her breathing, I could tell she had definitely fallen back asleep. This was a different side of Jameson, the Jameson I knew was always up before me and was making me and my mom breakfast or whatever. I went over to her bed and tried gently shaking her awake. She swatted my hands away and rolled over so her face was in her pillow. I rolled my eyes and began pulling her out of bed. She clung hard to the bed post but I got her out. She glared at me and I shrugged.

"You said make sure you were awake."

"No one likes a cheeky werewolf, Scott." She said. I grinned.

"I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, yeah," she said rising from the floor. She moved to her closet to pick out some clothes as I left the room. I closed the door behind me and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, Scott." The Sheriff greeted me as I neared the bottom of the stairs. I froze for a moment before looking up at him.

"Hey," I said trying to sound calm.

"I didn't know you stayed over."

"Yeah, we have a big test coming up and so I wanted to start getting some study time in."

"Oh, well I'm glad to see that you three are starting to get on track." The Sheriff said, "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"No, that's okay. I have to go grab some stuff from home, I'll eat there."

"Okay, see you later, Scott."

"Yeah," I said before all but running out the door. That was close.

 _I was going to put this in Carry On Wayward Werewolves but it just didn't fit right, but I didn't want to get rid of it. I hope you enjoyed it._


	14. Werewolves Soundtrack

**Carry On Wayward Werewolves Soundtrack**

 **AN:** _Here's the soundtrack for Carry On Wayward Werewolves. It's pretty eclectic so there should be a bit of something for most of you. Please let me know what song is your favorite._

 **1\. Wolves at the Door- Bad Seed Rising**

 _Season 3A Theme_

 **2\. Raise Hell- Dorothy**

 _Jameson's Theme_

 **3\. Float On- Modest Mouse**

 _Chapter 1- Scott getting his tattoo_

 **4\. Let's Take a Walk- Passion Pit**

 _Chapter 1- Scott and Jameson getting ready for school_

 **5\. Life is a Highway - Tom Conchrane**

 _Chapter 1- Scott and Jameson going to school_

 **6\. Fancy- Iggy Azalea**

 _Chapter 1- Channeling her inner Cher_

 _Fancy music video is based off Clueless_

 **7\. Basically, I- Robert DeLong**

 _Chapter 1- English class_

 **8\. For Those About to Rock- AC/DC**

 _Chapter 1- Elevator fight_

 **9\. Raise Hell- Dorothy**

 _Chapter 1- Jameson storming off_

 **10\. The Game, Part 2- Bomb and Bottles**

 _Chapter 2- Scott and Stiles heading to the party_

 **11\. Dream On- Aerosmith**

 _Chapter 2- Jameson's drunken concert_

 **12\. Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

 _Chapter 2- Jameson's Dream/ Scott waking her up._

 _Though she is far from being safe and sound_

 **13\. Raise a Little Hell- Trooper**

 _Bank Vault Fight_

 **14\. Run-Awolnation**

 _Chapter 3- Chasing Cora and Boyd through the woods_

 **15\. Bad Seed Rising-Bad Seed Rising**

 _Chapter 3- Isaac and Jameson fleeing from Cora and Boyd_

 **16\. Johnny B. Goode- Chuck Berry**

 _Chapter 4- Breakfast at the diner, because what's a diner without 50s music_

 **17\. Made- Battle Tape**

 _Chapter 4- Isaac goes after the twins_

 **18\. It's Our Fight-Steve Jablonsky (Transformers 3)**

 _Chapter 4- Isaac gets trapped_

 _0:25-1:17_

 **19\. Bang Bang- Ariana Grande ft. Jessie J & Nikki Minaj **

_Chapter 4-I always pictured this moment like a music video to this song_

 _0:00-0:15- Getting Dressed_

 _0:16-0:26- Arming up_

 _0:27-0:51-Slamming the door and driving to school_

 _0:52-1: 17- Jameson, Lydia, and Allison_

 _1:18-1:42- Jameson flinging the school doors open, harassing Danny, and entering the locker room_

 _1:43-2:22- Jameson taking on the twins, everyone listening in, ending with Jameson's comment about going to war with a Winchester._

 _2:23- Jameson exits the locker room and the school_

 _Everyone follow her on a different Bang Bang_

 **20\. Eye of the Tiger- Survivor**

 _Chapter 4- Jameson's battle song_

 **21\. This is What It Sounds like-Verona**

 _Lydia and Allison following the bus_

 **22\. All I Want-Kodaline**

 _Chapter 5- Jameson explaining the pain of losing someone_

 **23\. Hotel California- The Eagles**

 _Chapter 6-Coming up on the Motel_

 **24\. Sirens-Harry Gregson Williams (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)**

 _Chapter 6- Scott coming on to Jameson_

 **25\. Revelation- Dino Meneghin**

 _Chapter 6- Scott with the flare_

 **26\. Super Bass- Nicki Minaj**

 _Chapter 7- Girls Night with Lydia_

 **27\. Bennie and the Jets- Elton John**

 _Chapter 7- Bar Song 1_

 **28\. Can't Fight This Feeling**

 _Chapter7- Bar Song 2_

 _Appropriate because she's fighting her feelings for Scott and failing at it._

 **29\. She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

 _Chapter 7- Scott stays the night_

 **30\. Grouplove-Let Me In**

 _Chapter 8- Jameson and Scott talk_

 **31\. Bad Reputation- Joan Jett**

 _Chapter 9- Isaac's ringtone for James_

 **32\. Darach Chant**

 _Chapter 9- Fight with Ms. Blake_

 **33\. I Put A Spell On You- Annie Lennox**

 _Chapter 10- Deceptive Women (Ruby and Jennifer)_

 **34\. Light 'Em Up- Fall Out Boy**

 _Chapter 10- Hospital fight with the twins_

 **35\. And the World Was Gone- Snow Ghosts**

 _Chapter10- Scott and Jameson leave with Deucalion_

 **36\. Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia**

 _Chapter 11- Jameson breaks down_

 **37\. Start of Time-Gabrielle Aplin**

 _Chapter 11- Lydia and Stiles-locker room_

 **38\. Mr. Crowley-Ozzy Osbourne**

 _Chapter 11- Teatime with Crowley._

 **39\. Only Exception-Paramore**

 _Chapter 11- Scott and Jameson's 1_ _st_ _Kiss_

 _ **40\. Carry On Wayward Son-Kansas**_

 _Chapter 12- Review Music_

 **41\. Battle-Steve Jablonsky**

 _Chapter 12- Things get tense in the brewery_

 **42\. Wicked Ones-Dorothy**

 _Chapter 12-Jameson vs. Deucalion_

 **43\. Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson and Scott scene_


End file.
